The Strange New Players
by Authorian- NepNeko
Summary: IF is very happy as she is reunited with an old friend and her little sister. Compa, CPUs, CPU Candidates get to know these two and soon become friends. But truth will be revealed about the two sisters as an event opens it up. (There will be references throughout the story. Please, read notes at the end of Chapter One and excuse any mistake)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was a lovely day in the nation of Planeptune, a certain pink-haired was walking around and running errands. The girl was at a gadget store in a mall and looked through all the displays of the new line of tech goodies. "Hmmm, she's always getting the latest phone every time so maybe I should a new one, too." The girl sighed, "Oh, but which one should I buy?"

"This phone looks good for you." The pink-haired girl jumped at the stranger that snuck up behind her. "The GX-3600 is a good phone to have on you. Good apps, program and easily customizable to one's liking."

"Wow, really?" Then, the girl looked at the price tag and sighed, "But, it's toooo expensive. I can't afford that."

"Don't worry." Then, the girl picked up another phone, "This ARCV-1900 is a good and reliable phone, too. Not as good as the GX-3600 but still nice. It's still a popular phone and it's a cute phone. It suits you." The girl smiled at the pink-haired girl. "Oh, where are my manners? I must have surprised you. My name is Naomi Haruno. I just came by here to see what kind of new techs they have in stock." Naomi had semi-long dark brown hair in a loose-low ponytail tied with a red cloth. She had beautiful red eyes, fair skin and a scar running down her cheek. Naomi seem a bit taller than the pink-hair girl but seems she has a small chest. Naomi wore a black unbuttoned vest, white collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a red tie loosen up, brown shorts and black boots. She also wore a red bandanna on her left arm and an interesting watch on her right wrist.

"It's nice to meet you, Naomi. My name is Compa. I'm here to run a few errands and just happen to see this place." The girls smiled at each other, "Thanks for helping me out, Naomi."

"You're welcome. Well, I need to go out and find my little sister. We came here together to shop and we went on our own for a bit." said Naomi.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Naomi." said Compa. As Naomi turned around, the store was suddenly being robbed.

"ALRIGHT! Everybody down on the ground!" People wearing masks and holding guns were at the entrance. Everybody laid down on the ground in fear as the robbers came in "Nobody needs to get hurt! We are just here for all the credits and valuables everybody has on hand." Then, one of them spotted Compa and grinned, "And while we are here, we might as well have some fun with the hot babes around here." As the others were robbing the innocent people in the stores, the robber crouched down near where Compa was. Compa was scared and nervous for her life as the robber went up close to Compa and touching her. "Well aren't you a hottie? I bet we are going to have so much fun." Compa whimpered as the robber got too close.

Before the robber could do anything, the robber suddenly froze and then fell to the ground. Compa looked up to see that Naomi had knocked out the robber and saved Compa. "Damn, perverted criminal." Then, Naomi went up to Compa, "Compa, are you ok?" She whispered. Compa nodded at Naomi. "Ok, just lay low for now. I'll take care of these bastards."

"Naomi, wait-" before Compa could say anything else, Naomi got up and went up close to the rest of the robbers.

"Hey!" Naomi yelled at the robbers. The robbers heard the yelling and turned around, pointing their at Naomi. "Stop all this and return everyone's belonging to their respective owners!"

The robbers looked at Naomi for a moment, then they put their guns down and laughed hysterically. "Wow. Look at this bitch, barking at us an order, knowing who has the upper hand." One of them said. Suddenly, they stop laughing to see one of their comrades has fallen to the ground. Then, they looked at Naomi whose eyes burn and grew with angry.

"Still, think I am just a bitch barking at ya?" Then, Naomi charged and ran toward the robbers. The robbers started to frantically shoot at Naomi as she got closer to them, missing every shot as she dodged the bullets. When she got close to them, Naomi kicked one of them in the stomach and sent the robber flying. Then, she turned around quickly and punch another in the stomach and sent that robber flying. Then, she turned around and back-flipped kick the last robber in the head. After all that, the robbers laid on the ground injured and unconscious. Naomi took a deep breath, "That should be all of them."

Suddenly, she heard a scream. Naomi turned around to see the robber from earlier had woken up and took Compa hostage. Compa struggled to free herself from the robber as he choked her while pointing the gun at her head. "Compa-"

"Don't you dare move!" The robber held Compa hard as Naomi took a step toward the two. "Get on the ground, now! Do it before I blow this chick's brains out!"

"N-Naomi…" Compa said as she tried to catch her breath.

Naomi gulped and sighed. Then, she got on her knees and put her hand behind her head. After doing this, the robber let go of Compa, allowing her to catch her breath easily. Then, the robber slowly approach Naomi and kicked her in the stomach, making her fall to ground. As Naomi lie on the ground, the robber stomped on her, making Naomi cough badly. Then, she saw the robber pointed the gun at her now. "See ya in hell you son of a bitch." As he pulled the trigger, Naomi got up as quickly as she can and tried to knock out the gun but it was too late. The robber already shot the gun and the bullet hit Naomi. Compa closed her eyes as she heard the gunshot and did not want to see death with her eyes.

A moment has passed, Compa still had her eyes closed, she was shivering with fear. Then, she heard footsteps coming towards. As Compa braced for the worst to happen, she felt a warm touch on her shoulder. Compa slowly open her eyes and was surprised to what she saw in front of her. There she saw, Naomi was in front of her, full of scratches but alive and breathing. Naomi grinned widely at Compa. "Hey, Compa. Thank god you're okay."

Suddenly, Compa hugged Naomi, "It was so scary, Naomi! That man almost hurt me very badly and touch me. And I thought you were dead. How did-"

"The robber did not have actual guns. They were only airsoft guns but," Naomi pushed away Compa and held her stomach as she winced, "They did hurt a little."

"Oh my." Compa grabbed Naomi's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders and they both stood. "My place is near here. Don't worry, I'm a nurse in training and I'll fix you up in a jiffy." Compa smiled at Naomi.

Naomi smiled at Compa, "Thanks, Compa." She said softly.

As they both exit the store, police forces were near the entrance, holding off a crowd that gather at the commotion. Some of the police went in and arrested the robbers from the store. When Compa and Naomi moved away from the crowd, they saw a girl running towards to the both of them. "Na-neechan!" The girl yelled.

"Huh?" said Compa. The girl has gotten close to them. She caught her breath and started to talk, "Naomi-onee chan, are you okay? There was a gunshot and then the police came."

Naomi looked down a bit and smiled, "I am fine, Yuki. I just fought off some robbers from the gadget store."

"Geez," Yuki pouted, "Why are always being so reckless? Don't you ever think about the consequences?"

"I do. But I had to." Then, Naomi winced, "I need to go and get healed up." She pointed at Compa, "This girl is named Compa. She's a nurse in training and her place is near here. She will help me get fixed up."

"T-Then let me help, too." Yuki went up to her big sister, grabbed her other arm and put her on her shoulders as well.

"Ok, let's go." All three walked slowly out of the mall and toward Compa's apartment.

When all of them arrived at the apartments, they went into Compa's house and laid Naomi on the living room couch. "Hold on, I am going to get my first-aid kit." As Compa went, Yuki sat beside the couch by her sister's side. Yuki held Naomi's hand. When Compa came back, she sat by the couch and open the kit. "I need you to sit up, Naomi. Are you able to sit up right now?"

"Yea, I can." Slowly, Naomi sat upright as much as she can. As she tried to sit upright, she winced as the pain grew. Yuki looked worried.

"Naomi, please do not push yourself. You are badly injured." Yuki said.

"I-I'm fine, really, Yuki." Naomi said.

As Naomi final sat up, Compa spoke up, "Now that you have sat up right. I need you take off your shirt so I can take a look and bandage you up." Naomi nodded and started to take off her top clothes. First her vest, then the tie, then her collar shirt and final her tanktop. After she was done, Compa got closer to her and fixed her up bruises and scratches. When she was done, Compa smiled, "There you go. You are all better but you need take a loooong rest since you will feel sore from the beating you took. I'll let you sleep at my place until you're all better."

"That's great. Thank you so much Compa." Naomi smiled at Compa. Then, Naomi closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Then, Compa toward Yuki, "You must Naomi's little sister. Yuki is it?"

"Yes, my name is Yuki Haruno. I am Naomi's little sister." Compa examined the shorter girl beside her. Yuki had long flowing black hair that has been tied with a pink ribbon and pinned a bit. The ponytail hung over her shoulder. Yuki had pretty pink eyes and fair skin as well. She wore a small pink jacket, white shirt, and a brown skirt. She also had long white socks and white and pink high tops. Yuki also has the same interesting watch as Naomi. "You're Compa, right?" Yuki said.

"Yep. I'm Compa, the one and only." Compa said happily.

"Well, I am grateful for helping and taking care of my sister."

"Oh, it's no problem. In fact, I am grateful for your sister. I mean she did save the day for the people in the store. Especially me. One of them got close and touchy with me. Without your sister, things could have gotten worse."

"Hmm." Yuki said.

"Hey, Yuki. Since your sister needs to rest and she is stay at my place for a while, you are also welcome to stay at my place as well." Compa offered.

Yuki smiled at Compa, "Thank you so much, Compa." Yuki hugged Compa, got up and headed toward the door.

"Oh, where are you going Yuki?" Compa asked.

"I need to headed back to our home and grab some stuff. I'll be back." Then she left the house.

After Yuki left, Compa examined the sleepy Naomi. She smiled. _She is kinda cute._ Compa thought. Then, she got up and put away the first-ait kit into the cabinet. As she did this, Compa saw the calendar and realized something. "Oh no, her birthday is coming up. Hmmm, what should I do? What gift should I get her?" Compa sighed. After she put away the first-aid kit, she return to Naomi's side to check up on. Then, she saw Naomi's piled of clothes, scattered by the couch. Compa grabbed her clothes and decided to fold them. As she folded, something fell out of Naomi's pocket shirt. Compa saw the item fell out, "Huh?" As she picked up the item, something else also fell out of the item. After she picked up the item, Compa noticed the other item that fell out. Compa picked up what seems to be a photo. When she saw the photo, Compa gasped at what she saw. Then, an idea came to head. Compa giggled at her idea. "Oh my. This will be a great birthday surprise." She put both items back into Naomi's pocket shirt and went to the calendar. "I really hope you like this gift, Iffy."

 **Hello, people of the internet. My name is NepNeko. I want to say thank you for reading this fanfic since it is the first one. This story is a bit unique in a sense that one of the OCs is a futa and it is a harem. But the real romance is between NaomixIF and YukixUni. It will contain sex scenes because... reasons. But I hope you like this interesting concept that I am experimenting. Times that I will write future fanfics, I am pretty sure they will be "normal." Anyway, enough ranting. Bye-Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After taking a long nap, Naomi slowly opened and rubbed her eyes as she yawn. "Hmmm. That was a great nap." Naomi looked at the window, "Wow, already the evening. I must have slept for a few hours… Eh?" Naomi heard something beside her. She looked to her side and jumped a little at what she saw. Compa was peaceful sleeping beside her. _Wow, she's really cute._ Naomi thought as she calmed down. Then, she reached over to where Compa and slightly shook her. "Compa. Compa. You're going to catch something if keep on sleeping like that."

"Hmm." Slowly, Compa rose up, opened and rubbed her eyes as she yawn as well. She turned to her side to see Naomi is up as well. "Oh, hi there Na-Na." Compa smiled.

 _Na-Na? When did she give me this nickname?_ Naomi thought. "Hey, Compa. Why were you sleeping on the floor? And on top of that, on my clothes, too." She asked.

"Oh," Compa giggled, "I was checking up on you and suddenly I felt a bit sleepy. I didn't bother with going to my room so I just use your folded clothes as a pillow and just took a little nap."

"Well, your little nap turn into a long one." Naomi pointed at the window, "It's already the evening."

"Huh?" Compa turned her and looked outside the window, "Oh my. It's already this late. I should hurry and get dinner ready." Compa stood up, "Oh but first…" Compa went and got up on top of Naomi. This surprised Naomi very much.

"W-What? W-Wait, Compa. Why are on top of me all of a sudden?" Naomi said nervously.

"I'm going to check on your scratches and bruises again." Then, she took out some ointment and bandage from her pocket. "Now, take off your tank top and let me nurse you to health again."

"O-Ok." _But why this position? It's so awkward…_ Naomi thought. Then, she obeyed Compa's order and started to take off her shirt. As she was half done, Naomi and Compa heard the door open. They looked toward the door and saw that Yuki has returned. Yuki just stood at door, frozen and blushing very hard. Naomi blushed very hard as well. "Y-Yuki…"

"I am sorry to interrupt you two! I just came here to drop our stuff! You two can continue and I'll take my leave! I'll return when you two are finish with your business!" Yuki said frantically as she slammed the door and left the house quickly.

"W-Wait! Yuki, come back! It's not what you think!" Naomi yelled.

After a few moments and some explaining has passed, everything has settled at Compa's house. While Compa was getting dinner ready, Yuki was getting a room ready for her and Naomi to sleep in as Naomi still rested on the couch. Feeling bored, Naomi got up and started to walk around the house and exploring the place. Compa noticed her walking around, "Na-Na, you should be resting right now. Why are walking around?"

"I'm bored, Compa. I can't just lie on the couch all day and do nothing."

"Hmm, oh ok. You can… set up the table for dinner." Compa said.

"Ok, Compa. I'll get the table set up." Naomi went into the kitchen and grabbed the plates and utensils. Then, she headed to table and set up all the things. When she was done, Naomi went into the kitchen to see what Compa was cooking. Naomi leaned against the counter near Compa and crossed her arms, "So, what are you cooking?"

"Just some simple, yummy curry and rice." Compa replied.

"Wow, looks amazing, Compa." Naomi said.

"Oh, yea. Na-Na, I have a friend whose birthday is coming up. It would be nice if you can stay here for her party. It would be really nice if you two meet each other. My friend is really nice and cool like you." Compa said.

"A friend's birthday party? Sure, I'll stay for the birthday party. It would be nice to meet your friends." Naomi smiled.

Suddenly, the doorbell rung. Compa and Naomi heard the doorbell. "Na-Na, could you watch the stove. I am going to get the door." Naomi nodded and watched over the pot of curry while Compa exited the kitchen and went to the door. When Compa opened the door, she was happily greeted by two purple haired sisters. "Oh my. It's Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge. Hello!" Compa greeted them.

"Hellooo, Compa!" said the smaller yet older sibling, Neptune.

"Good evening, Compa. Sorry for the sudden intrusion." said the mature yet younger sibling, Nepgear.

"That's okay. You guys are actually just in time for dinner." Compa let Neptune and Nepgear into her house. "Oh, Nep-Nep. Ge-Ge. There's someone I would like you two meet."

"Oh, you have a guest, Compa?" Nepgear asked.

"Yep. She saved me from horrible and perverted robbers that were trying to steal the gadget store at the mall. After she defeated them all, I had to help and take care of her injuries so she is staying at my place for while." Compa went into the kitchen, "Na-Na, is the curry done?"

"Yea, the curry is done. I just turned off the stove." Naomi replied

"That's great. I have a couple of friends here and I would you like to meet them." Compa grabbed Naomi's hand and lead her to the living where Naomi saw Neptune and Nepgear on the couch. "There you go, introduce yourself, guys."

"Hey," Naomi faced Neptune and Nepgear, "My name is Naomi Haruno." Then, she stuck out her hand for them to shake.

"Hello!" Neptune said happily as she reached for Naomi's hand, "My name is Neptune. I am the protagonist of all main characters. I am also the CPU of Planeptune."

"Hello, Naomi." said Nepgear as she reached for Naomi's hand as well, "My name is Nepgear. I know it does not look like it but I am Neptune's little sister and the CPU Candidate of Planeptune."

"Wow, you two rule the land of Planeptune. I am so honor to be with you guys."

"Oh, stop flattering us. You're making me blush." said Neptune

"Compa, I did not know you were close friends with the CPUs of the nation."

"Oh, yea. I forgot to mention that." Compa smiled, "Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge here are my close friends. We have so much fun and amazing adventures together. As well as my closest friend in the whole world."

"Oh, that reminds me. Where is she, Compa?" Nepgear asked.

"Yea, where's-" before she could say another word, Compa covered Neptune's mouth. Then, she whispered into her ear and removed her hands, "Oh I see." Neptune giggled. Naomi was confused but she just brushed it off. "So, where is she anyway?"

"She's off doing a quest that will take a fews day to finish. But, she should be able to come home by the time it is the birthday party." Compa explained.

"Ok. Hey, Compa. Is dinner ready?" Neptune asked.

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot about that. Everybody, let's head to the table and eat some curry." Compa commanded.

As everybody got up, Neptune, Nepgear and Compa headed to the dinner table while Naomi headed for the rooms. "Naomi, where are you going?" Nepgear asked.

"Oh, my little sister is in the guest room. I am just going to get her." Naomi explained as she went to get Yuki.

"Little sister?" Nepgear questioned.

After a few minutes, Naomi returned to the dinner table with Yuki by her side. Both of the sat at the table, "Neptune, Nepgear, this is my little sister." Naomi patted Yuki's head and smiled, "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

Yuki faced Neptune and Nepgear, "Hello, my name is Yuki Haruno. Naomi's little sister." She said.

"Well, hello there Yuki. My name is Neptune. CPU of Planeptune." Neptune hugged and patted Nepgear, "This here is my little sister, Nepgear. CPU Candidate of Planeptune."

"Hello, Yuki it's nice to meet you." Nepgear smiled at Yuki.

"Yea. It's nice meet you." said Yuki. After the introduction, everybody said their blessing and gratefulness for the food then started to chow down on the curry and rice.

After the dinner, Neptune, Compa, and Naomi chatted and mingle over a cup of tea while Nepgear and Yuki were playing games together. "Aww, man. I lost again…" Nepgear felt dejected, "The buttons on this new gaming device are so weird. It's hard to play with these things being so awkward."

"I know right." said Yuki, "That's why I usually have my devices custom-made to my comfort and style while still having the latest tech."

"WHAT?!" Nepgear exclaimed, "You're device is custom-made? How? It's hard to get those made to order. Not to mention, the price of custom-made."

"What are you talking about? I did not order my custom-made. I just find or buy the parts and put them together. But, I am a machine geek. I love putting things together as my pastime." Yuki explained.

"What the goodness? Really?" Nepgear eyes lit up as she heard this. Then, she grabbed Yuki's hand, "I have a passion for tech and gadgets as well. Let's work together and maybe build something amazing."

"Yea. Let's do it." Yuki smiled. Then, Yuki and Nepgear giggled as they continue their bonding over tech and gadget. As they did this, Neptune, Compa, and Naomi watched them having fun and smiled at the happy scene.

"Wow, Ge-Ge and Yu-Yu are having so much fun together." Compa said.

"Yea. Our little sisters are bonding over all those tech and gadgets. Right, Naomi?" Neptune asked.

"That's right," Naomi giggled a bit, "My little sister has always a have an interest whenever it comes to machine and technology and stuff. Not many girls are like that. It's nice to see her have a friend who share the same interest."

"Yea, me too. I mean Nep. Jr have the other CPU Candidates to hang out with but they never get her passion for stuff like that. I am glad that they met each other."

"Yea, me too." Then, all of them continue to relax and have fun at Compa's place for the rest of the time.

When it become so late, Neptune and Nepgear said their goodbyes and left Compa's place to their home. After they left, Naomi, Yuki and Compa got ready to go to sleep. As they did, Compa went up to them, "Don't forget Yu-Yu and Na-Na. The birthday party is in a few days. We have a lot to prepare for so I am going to your help." Compa said.

"I see. Well, you can count on us Compa. The least I do for letting us stay at your place and taking the time to help me." Naomi said.

"I will help as well, Compa-nee." Yuki said happily. Afterwards, all of them change into their pajamas and went to bed. For the rest of the night, all of them dreamt sweet dreams.

After days of hard work and preparations, the birthday party was ready to go for Compa's close friend. All of them were gather at Planeptune's Basilicom. At the party were the four CPUs: Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert, the four CPU Candidates: Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram, Historie, Compa, Naomi and Yuki. All of them were getting to hide so they can surprise their friends. As they did this, Compa grabbed Naomi and Yuki by the wrist and lead them to a spot, "I rather save you two for last so don't jump out." Compa faced Naomi, "I'll come and get you, Na-Na when the time is right." Then, she pulled out a blindfold and gave it to Naomi, "Please wear this."

"Ok?" Confused, Naomi just took the blindfold from Compa and put it over her eyes. Yuki just stood by Naomi's side confused as well.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming. Hearing this, everybody hid in their spots and turned off the lights. Then, they heard the door opened and a girl enter inside, "Hello Neptune and Nepgear. I'm back from-"

"Surprise!" Everybody jumped out of their hiding spots as the lights turned on and party things flew out of the air. "Happy Birthday!"

"Oh my… You guys…" The girl was touched and smiled at how much her friends worked so hard on this surprise birthday party.

"Come in, come in." Nepgear said.

As the birthday girl enter, she marveled at the dedication her friends put into, "Wow, this is amazing guys. But you shouldn't have."

"Oh, come on. It's your special day and so of course we're going all out for you." Neptune exclaimed.

"Thank you so much. All of you guys." The girl smiled widely.

Then, Compa came up to her close friend, "Hey, hey. I got your present right here, right now. But first," Compa pulled out a blindfold and handed it to her, "Please put this on. Your present was too big to wrap and I don't want you to see it as I get it out."

"Ok, Compa." Then, she put on the blindfold and just stood there, waiting for her big "present."

After she put on the blindfold, Compa went to where Naomi is, "It's time. Let's go Na-Na." Compa giggled. Then, she took Naomi's hand and lead her to the living room. After stopping her at the right stop, there stood there; Naomi and the birthday girl were facing each other, blindfolded.

As soon Compa stepped away a bit, she giggled, "Now, you can take off your blindfold." The two heard and took off their blindfolds at the same time. Once they took it off, they both opened their and saw what was in front of them. Both of them were surprised and tears started to swell up in their eyes.

"I-IF... " Naomi said.

"N-Naomi…" said IF

"It's really you." both of them said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The room was filled with silence except for the crying sounds of Naomi and IF. They both stared at each other for a moment, then they run toward each other and tightly embrace each other. "IF, I never thought I would see you again." Naomi said.

"I thought so, too you big idiot." IF said.

"Oh." Then, Naomi pulled out of the embrace and ran to the spot where Yuki still sat. She grabbed Yuki's hand and lead her to the living room, "Guess who's here, Yuki." Naomi pointed toward IF.

When Yuki looked toward where Naomi pointed, tears started to swell up in her eyes as she IF in front of her. Then, she ran toward IF and hugged her tightly as well, "I-Iffy-nee, i-it's really you." Yuki said with each sob, "I missed you so much."

"I really miss you as well, Yuki." IF said as she hugged Yuki back.

As this momentous scene was happening, everybody in the room looked at this emotional reunion and cried a bit. "T-This is so beautiful." Vert said.

Then, Compa went up to Naomi and IF, "I almost forgot," Compa grabbed a present bow and sticked it on top on Naomi's head, "There. The finishing touch on your present, Iffy" Compa smiled.

Then, everybody giggled at this joke. Naomi faced IF and took her hand, "Happy Birthday, IF. I hope you like your present."

"I do, Naomi." Then, IF grabbed the bow and took it off Naomi. Both of them and giggled.

"Aw man, this is really cheesy. Why did the author had to write this cheesy scene in this fanfic?" Neptune said.

"Geez, Nep-Nep. Why did you have to ruin the moment by breaking the fourth wall." Compa whined.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Neptune grinned.

After having their emotional moment ruined by some fourth wall breaking, IF turned her friends in the living, "Thank you so much, everybody. I know you all work hard to plan this for us so let's go ahead and have some fun."

"YEAH!" Everybody yelled as they started the party and fun.

As the party was going on, IF and Naomi stood outside on the balcony of the Basilicom under the starry night sky. IF and Naomi had their drinks in their hand as they talked to each. "I never thought seeing you again would be like this." Naomi said as she took a sip of her drink, "It's been years since I last saw you."

"It has." IF said as she took a sip of her drink as well. Then, there was a moment of silence between them, "I thought you were dead, Naomi."

"I thought you dead back there." Naomi said. Then, a flashback appeared into their head as they remember that tragic day.

 _It was at the guild. It was Yuki first top tier quest she is able to do together with Naomi and IF. The quest was to investigate some really suspicious at an abandoned factory. As they did this, Yuki, Naomi, IF and other guild members were ambushed by piraters. As most of the guild members and piraters died from the fight, Yuki, Naomi, and IF were still standing by a thread. Suddenly, the factory caught on fire. While still having their strength, all three of them tried to escape the burning factory while they can. Suddenly, IF was caught by a surviving a pirater and was about to be strangled. Naomi and Yuki went after to her and saved her. Unfortunately, the ceiling cracking and started to fall on IF. Before it hit her, Naomi pushed her away and the ceiling fell to the ground, separating IF from Naomi and Yuki. Naomi and Yuki beaten the pirater and escaped the factory while still having their strength. IF also escaped as well from the burning factory. At the last moment, the factory exploded and burned to the ground. All of them witnessed this scene and dropped to the ground crying. Naomi and Yuki cried as they thought IF was gone forever while IF cried as she thought Naomi and Yuki were gone forever._

As the flashback ended, Naomi and IF stared at each other and smiled, "I thought you didn't make it out in time. I thought I lost you and I blamed myself for your death." Naomi said as she took another sip of her drink.

"I also thought I lost you. I tried to so hard to get to you and help but the fire was getting too dangerous. I fled in the nick of time. I felt guilty for being selfish as I just left you there to die, Naomi." IF explained as she took another sip from her drink as well.

"But, now we are here. The both of us. We are alive and breathing and seeing each other again after many years." Naomi said.

"Yeah… Oh," Then, IF realized something. She reached into her pocket and took out a necklace, a sort of pendulum necklace, "I have your necklace. After the explosion, I went to the factory the next day to see the rubble. As I walked around the debris, I saw your necklace and picked it up. I held it close ever since that day, remembering you as no long were at my side." IF put the necklace into Naomi's hand, "Glad to have you back. Both you and Yuki."

"IF." Naomi looked at the necklace in her hand and smiled. Then, she looked up at IF and grabbed her hand, putting the necklace back to her hand. "Actually, I want you to have the necklace."

"Why?" IF asked.

"Because," Naomi gripped IF's hand, "That necklace no longer means I am gone forever. Instead, the necklace means a miracle has been brought upon us. It means that I am here with by your side from now on. Let this necklace remind that we have reunited with each other after that tragic day." Naomi explained as she stared into IF's eyes. Suddenly, Naomi blushed a deep shade of red, "O-Oh. I said something very embarrassing and cheesy again." She said frantically, "I bet you're thinking how much of a dork I am."

IF laughed at this comment, "Well, I am. But, that's a nice personality you have. It's somehow suits you."

"W-Well, I guess. But thanks." Naomi smiled.

Suddenly, Naomi and IF found themselves deeply staring into each other's eyes. They blushed very hard as they noticed this. Then, they got closer to each other. Soon, their faces were inches apart.

"IF…"

"Naomi…"

"Hey, you two!" Suddenly, a voice popped up, jumping Naomi and IF. Then, pull away from each other and saw Yuki by the door. "If you two are done, come back inside. Iffy-nee, this your birthday party so at least join in the fun. Plus, we are having hot pot right now. So hurry up before there's no more food for you two to eat." Yuki smiled at the two and headed back inside.

After that, IF and Naomi got up and started to head in. Before they enter inside, Naomi pulled IF back and embraced her tightly. "I really missed you, my partner." Naomi said to IF.

Then, IF embraced her back, "I really missed you, too partner." IF said to Naomi.

"Remember that I always be by your side and protect you no matter what."

"I will. And I will always be by your side and protect you as well." IF and Naomi pulled away from each other and smiled. Then, they went back inside and enjoyed the party.

After they headed inside, IF and Naomi sat with the CPUs and Compa at their own table while Yuki and the CPU Candidates sat at their own table, eating and enjoying their hot pot dinner. As they enjoyed, Compa popped up a question, "So, how did you guys meet?"

IF and Naomi looked at each other and smiled, "Well, we met at the guild. We were both members of the guild." IF explained.

"Yeah. Good memories." Naomi took a sip from her drink, "Back then, I did a lot of solo quests and did not want to get close to people because of… reasons." Then there was a moment of silence, "But then, I took upon a quest that I wanted do it all alone but the guild gave me a partner to help me out since it was too dangerous. That partner was IF. I was strongly against that but I couldn't do anything. So I accepted the deal and went on the quest IF. Most of the time we were silent and I was really cold toward her. At times when we were interacting, we were yelling and arguing at each other. And at that time, I despise IF. But during the quest, something changed my mind." Naomi took another sip from her drink. "We were finished with clearing a place filled with monster to retrieve an item. We grabbed the item and tried to head out but something hindered us. A monster, a gigantic monster came out of nowhere and stopped us in our track. It attacked us. Luckily, we dodged its attack but at that time, we exhausted from fighting all the monster before. So, we had to attacked it with all the strength we have left. After a while we were really worn out and so was the monster. Then, when we tried to kill, it charged towards IF."

"I thought at that moment, I was going to die. I was so tired and weak, I couldn't get out the way. So, I just stood there, waiting for my doom. Suddenly, Naomi came running toward me and pushed me out of the way. I was safe but she was not. The beast got her face and she was lying on the ground. I screamed in horror and got up in anger. The beast saw me and was ready to charge at me. I was ready to brace from impact until I saw the beast froze. I looked at the side and that Naomi had stabbed at the beast in the heart. The beast collapsed and disappeared into pixels."

"After the beast disappeared, I ran towards IF. I went to her side and yelled at her. I told that it was too dangerous for her to just get up and tried to fight again. I lectured her for a while until I stopped by her hugging me out of the blue. She started to cry and said that she was happy. At that time, I did not know what to do or say. I have always been alone with only Yuki by my side. But on impulse, I just her hugged her back and at that moment I felt something I haven't felt for a long time. Happiness and car for another person. From that point on, I changed. After that near-death experience, IF became my partner for every quests we go on. At first, I was still cold and wanted to be alone on quest. But after awhile, I grew more open and caring for IF. Then, I soon became happy that IF became my partner and best friend." Naomi smiled at IF.

"My, my. What a cute and adorable story." Vert said.

"I need to take notes. This could be great idea for my next novel." Blanc said.

Then, IF giggled and smiled, "I remember this one time when Naomi was still a little cold toward me. After we reported our quest at the guild, I grew hungry and I did not want to spend my credits on fast food again. Then, Naomi came up to me and presented me with a bento box. She looked away in embarrassment and said 'I-It's not what you think. My little sister, Yuki, made a big lunch for me. I know that you're hungry so here's a bento. You are my partner and I am just looking out for you, that's all.' I couldn't tell if she was lying about the extra helping of lunch or telling the truth but I accepted the lunch. It was really sweet of Naomi."

"D-Don't tell them about that moment. That's really embarrassing, IF." Naomi said as as she blushed. Everybody laughed at this moment.

"You know, that moment with the lunchbox thing sounds like something the Tsundere Goddess Noire would do and say." Neptune laughed at her joke.

"Who are you calling a tsundere, Neptune?" Noire yelled as she blushed.

While the CPUs, Compa, IF, and Naomi were chatting amongst themselves, the CPU Candidates and Yuki were enjoying their own hot pot dinner while chatting with other as well. Yuki and the CPU Candidates were getting to know each other. "It's very interesting to be sitting here and chatting with the CPU Candidates. Not to mention, Iffy-nee and Compa-nee being friends with the CPUs. This is so much to take in." Yuki said as she took a bite of a cooked meat from the hot pot.

"Oh, you'll be fine. We're just normal people like you. Just more powerful and more control of our nation. Well, not as much as our big sisters of course." Ram said.

"Yep… we're normal." Rom said quietly.

"Please, just have fun with us and enjoy. We may be CPU Candidates but no there's no need for you to be so formal with." Nepgear said.

"Yea, so relax and enjoy yourself. A-And if you're cool with us as your friends, I guess we can hang out sometimes." Uni said.

"Thanks. That's sounds nice. It would be cool to hang out and spend time with each of you girls." Yuki smiled. Then, she blushed, "I don't usually say this because it's really embarrassing but I think you girls are c-cute and adorable."

 _Cute and adorable?_ All of them blushed and stared at Yuki. Then, Yuki shook her head, "O-Okay, on the next subject: what would you guys like to know about me?" She asked as she took a sip of water to cool herself.

"Well, let me think… Oh, what are your interests?" Uni asked.

"Yeah, what do like to do, Yuki?" Ram asked.

"Hmm," Yuki thought for a minute, "Well, Nepgear already knows this but I am a tech geek. I really like taking things apart and putting them back together." Then, she took out her custom-made hand-held gaming devices, each made from Planeptune, Lastation and Lowee, "These babies were custom-made by me. Most of the time, I buy the parts so I can be up-to-date with the latest tech and it's comfortable to my playing style but I do find parts whenever I'm out in places." Yuki smiled brightly at her accomplishments.

"Wow, this is really cool." Rom said as she saw the custom-made Lowee gaming device.

"This thing is so awesome. I can't believe you made this your own hands. You're kind of like Nepgear." Ram said.

"Yea, I can't believe this, too." Uni said as she saw the Lastation custom-made gaming device.

"Yea, yea. If you girls want, you can play games on them after we are done with dinner." Yuki offered.

"Really? That's really nice of you, Yuki. Thank you" Nepgear said.

"You're welcome." Yuki smiled as she saw the CPU Candidates' faces light up with delight to see her work. "Well, to be honest. I like anything that I can customize. I like to customize my phone, gadgets, gaming devices, and guns." Yuki explained

Then, Uni's face really lit up as she heard what Yuki said, "W-Wait, did you say guns?"

"Y-Yeah. I really like guns and customizing them. I know it's not a normal thing for a girl to like guns and collect them but there is something just interesting about them. I mean the way you can change the parts and add attachments." Yuki grinned widely.

Suddenly, Uni got off of her seat and walked up to Yuki. She grabbed Yuki's hand and stood close to her, "There's is nothing wrong for a girl to have an interest in guns. In fact, I have a passion for guns as well. They are so cool, amazing, and just fun to collect and customize. I am so happy to see that another girl has an interest in guns as well." Uni said happily. Then, she realized her happiness and excitement was a bit too much that everybody in the room was staring at her. Uni let go of Yuki and coughed, "I-I mean that's cool and all. I-If you want, I guess we can go gun shopping together if you want." Uni looked away and blushed in embarrassment.

Yuki blushed and giggled a little, "I've never been gun shopping with anybody else except for Naomi-neechan but that's sounds fun. Thanks for the offer, Uni. Hope we can go together, soon." Yuki smiled which made Uni blushed even harder.

"Soooo," Ram interrupted, "besides being a gearhead like Nepgear and a gun freak like Uni…"

"Hey! I heard that Ram!" Uni yelled.

"What else do you like to do?" Ram asked.

"Well, I like to sing, play my violin… oh and I like to read and draw."

"Oh, I like reading too." Rom explained.

"And I like to draw as well. I'm a pretty amazing artist if I do say so myself." Ram said proudly.

"I bet you are, Ram. If you want I can show you my drawing skills."

"Yea, yea. Show us your best skills." Ram exclaimed

"Please, show us." Rom said quietly.

"Ok." Then, Yuki got up and went to find a pencil and paper. After she found her material, she went back to the table and started to draw on the paper. "Anndddd, done. I am finish. Here is my masterpiece." Yuki presented her drawing to Rom and Ram.

"Wow, it looks amazing, Miss Yuki. So beautiful." Rom complimented

"Yea, it is but I bet it's not as good as mine." Ram said, "But, I have to ask: why did you draw Uni?" Yuki blushed a deep shade of red.

"What?" Uni yelled. Then, she got up and snatch the drawing from Yuki's hand. Then, she blushed deeply as what she saw in the drawing. She saw herself holding a gun, beautiful drawn. After looking at the drawing, Uni looked up to Yuki, who was still red from earlier.

"I-It's not what you think. I-I have never drawn an existing person, only fictional characters that come to mind. I-It's just a coincidence that I drew. J-Just a coincidence, okay?" Yuki explained frantically.

"C-Can I keep it?" Uni asked quietly.

"Eh?" Yuki calmed down a bit, "What did you say?"

"I-I said, can I keep the drawing?" Uni said a little louder. "I-I think this is wonderful and nice, Yuki."

"Y-Yea. You can keep it." Yuki smiled, "I'm glad that you think it's nice, Uni." Uni blushed and look away.

While that was happening, the CPUs, Compa, IF, and Naomi were smiling and laughing as they were witnessing this cute scene. "Aww, that's so sweet." Compa commented.

"Yea, Tsundere Jr. is just like you, Noire." Neptune joked again.

"Stop calling us tsunderes, Neptune. How many times do I have to tell you before it is clear to that thick skull of yours?" Noire shouted.

"My, my. This party sure is very lively." Vert said.

"It sure is." Blanc said.

After the hot pot dinner, everybody went into the living and played some games. The CPUs and Naomi were playing some video games on the TV while IF and Compa sat down on the couch watching their gameplay. The CPU Candidates were playing with Yuki's custom-made gaming devices while Yuki watched them as she drew some more drawings, all of them on another couch.

As Yuki drew, she felt something on her shoulder. She turned to see that Uni had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Yuki smiled as she witness this. _Uni looks so cute and adorable when she sleeps_ Yuki thought. Suddenly, she felt another thing on her shoulder. She turned to the other direction so see that Nepgear has fallen asleep in her shoulders as well. Then, she felt something on her legs. She looked down, trying her best not disturbed Uni and Nepgear, to see that Rom and Ram had fallen asleep on her legs. Yuki smiled. Then, Yuki yawn as she started to grew tired from the warmth of the CPU Candidates. She closed eyes and drifted off to sleep.

As the CPU Candidates and Yuki fell asleep together on the couch, the CPUs, Naomi, IF, and Compa smiled widely as they witness this adorable scene. "Aww, our little sisters are sleeping happily together." Neptune said.

"Yea, it so cute." Naomi said.

"This is a wonderful moment." Vert said.

"Let's take a picture of them." Compa said happily. She got up and went to find a camera. After she found the camera, Compa stood in front of the sleeping little sisters and snap the camera. Compa smiled after the picture was taken.

"Well, it is getting late," Noire got and stretch, "Uni and I should get getting."

"It is past Rom and Ram's bedtime." Blanc said as she rose and stretch.

"I should get going as well. Chika might have a panic attack if I stay out too long." Vert said as she stood and stretch as well.

Then, Noire and Blanc headed to the couch where their little sisters were sleeping. Noire approach Uni and shook her slightly, "Uni. Uni, wake up. It's time to go home."

"Hmm," Uni stirred.

Blanc crouch down to Rom and Ram and shook them slightly, "Rom, Ram. Wake up so we can go home and sleep."

"Hmm," Rom and Ram stirred.

"Sis…" Uni opened up her eyes and rubbed them. Then, she looked up and blushed really hard as she realized she's been sleeping on top of Yuki's shoulder. She stood up quickly, "D-Did I just…"

"Yep, you leaned on my little sister and just slept peaceful." Naomi explained and smiled.

"All of you guys just snuggling and sleeping together was so adorable," Compa said. Then, she took out the camera, "I even manage to capture that sweet moment of you guys." Compa saying this made Uni blushed even harder. She even screamed a bit.

Suddenly, Rom and Ram opened their eyes and rubbed them. They yawn, "Blanc, I'm really sleepy." Rom said.

"I know. So you two get up and get ready. We going home."

"Ok." Ram said. Then, they both rose up and stretch.

"Well, I guess we should head at as well." Naomi said as she got up and walked to where Yuki was. She shooked Yuki slightly, "Come on Yuki. The party's over and it is late. Time to go."

Yuki stirred and opened her eyes. She yawned and rubbed them, "Onee-chan, carry me please." Yuki said in a babyish voice.

Naomi giggled, "Geez, you can act like a kid sometimes. Now come on and get up. You have functionally legs so put them to good use." Naomi pulled up Yuki make her stand up.

As Yuki stood up, Nepgear fell onto the cushion of the couch which woke her up. Nepgear yawned, "Hmm. Oh, is everybody starting to leave?"

All of them were standing on the balcony of the Basilicom. Before Noire, Uni, Blanc, Rom, Ram and Vert transform into their HDD form, they said their goodbyes. "Goodbye, you guys. I had a fun." Then, she approach Naomi, "It was nice to meet you, Naomi. I hope we get to know each other more and more. Congrats on reuniting with IF."

"It's was nice to meet you, Noire. Thank you and have a great night." Naomi said.

"Bye, Naomi. Congrats. Also, thanks for giving me another idea for my next work on a novel." Blanc said.

"Uhh, I guess you're welcome." Naomi was confused. "Goodbye, Blanc. Have a good night."

"It was a pleasure meeting you and getting to know you, Naomi. Come over to Leanbox's Basilicom to enjoy a cup of tea and snacks with me." Vert offered.

"Thanks for the offer, Vert. It was a pleasure as well. Have a good night." Naomi replied.

While the CPUs said their goodbyes, Uni, Rom and Ram approach Yuki and said their goodbyes to her. "Goodbye, Yuki! I have an awesome time. You are a cool girl to hang out with." Ram said.

"Bye, Yuki. I had fun." Rom said quietly.

"Goodbye, Rom and Ram." Then, she realized something. Yuki reached into her back pocket and pulled out two drawing. She handed each one to Rom and Ram, "Here's a gift for you two. I drew these before I fell asleep with you all." Yuki smiled.

"Wow, you drew us. Thank you." Rom said happily.

"Amazing, I look so awesome. Thanks, Yuki." Ram said.

Uni went up Yuki. "I-I had a good time with you, Yuki. I guess I am happy that I met you." Then, she looked and blushed as she held up the drawing, "Y-You are a great artist and it was nice of you to draw me so amazingly. T-Thanks."

"You're welcome, Uni. I was happy that to meet all of you guys." Yuki smiled and blushed, "Oh and don't forget that we need to plan out out gun shopping date."

"D-Don't call it a date. It sounds weird." Uni said as she blushed.

All of them transformed and flew off to their own nations and homes. The rest headed back inside and Compa, Naomi and Yuki started to head out. "Goodbye, Compa and Naomi. I had an amazing time."

"Me, too Nep-Nep." Compa said.

"I had a great time as well." Naomi said.

"Goodbye, Yuki. Thanks for coming over to hang out with all us." Nepgear said.

"I had lots of fun, Nepgear." Yuki said. Then, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a drawing for Nepgear. She handed it to her, "Here's a drawing of you I drew as well before I fell asleep."

"Aww, thanks Yuki."

"But," Then, Yuki reached out into her back pocket and pulled out her custom-made Planeptune gaming device. Nepgear saw this and put her hands over her mouth in excitement. Yuki handed the device to Nepgear, "I know you love your tech and gadgets as well as I do so I like you to have this as another gift from me." Yuki smiled at Nepgear.

"Goodness! Really? I can have it?" Nepgear asked. Yuki nodded. Then, Nepgear jumped for joy and hugged Yuki tightly, "Thank you so much, Yuki. I am so happy right now."

"You're welcome, Nepgear." Yuki hugged her back.

IF approach Naomi and had a moment of silence. "Well, it times for us to leave, IF. I had a good time with all of you guys. Especially with you after so long." Naomi said.

"Yea, this was a great birthday. Not only because of the hard work you guys put together on this party but because I get to see you and Yuki again after the thoughts of you guys being dead."

"So, are you going home, too IF?" Naomi asked.

"Well, I am going to stay with Neptune and Nepgear for the night. The party actually worn me out."

"Ok, IF." Then, Naomi pulled IF into a tight embrace. "Goodnight, IF."

"Goodnight, Naomi." IF hugged Naomi backed. The pulled away from each other and smiled. Then, IF went to Yuki and patted her head, "It's was great to see you again, Yuki. Hope you have a good night." IF smiled at her

"Yeah. Hope you have a good night, too Iffy-nee." Yuki said happily.

After that, Compa, Naomi and IF left the Planeptune Basilicom and headed to Compa's apartment. As they headed there, Naomi and Yuki were in a private conversation. "So, that Uni girl, Yuki? She pretty cute."

"What?" Yuki blushed at her sister's comment, "W-What are you saying out of the blue, Naomi-neechan?"

"I am just saying that's it adorable to see that my little sister, Yuki, has a sweet crush on Uni." Naomi smirked.

"I-I don't have a crush on her. We are just friends. Sure, she's cute, pretty, amazing and have a fondness of guns. Not to mention, she's very gorgeous…" Yuki realized what she was saying in front of Naomi and blushed very hard.

"Right, you really don't have a crush on Uni." Naomi said sarcastically.

"Grrr." Then, something popped into Yuki's head. She smirked, "Oh, but what about your love for Iffy-nee? Huh?"

Naomi blushed a deep shade of red, "I-I have no idea what you are saying. IF and I are just partners and best friends. I have no romantic interest in her."

"Oh, don't lie to me, Naomi-neechan. I saw your little moment together out at the balcony. You and Iffy-nee were so close to each other, staring into each other's eyes passionately. Then, your faces were so close to each other that you guys were almost about to-"

"And then you came in, interrupting a nice moment between friends, Yuki." Naomi interrupted Yuki before she could say anything else.

"Naomi-neechan," Yuki's tone turned serious, "tell Iffy-nee how you feel before it is too late."

"..." There was a moment of silence, "You know I can't do that. Not because of how bad I am with my feelings and words, but because of who we are. You and me." Naomi said in a serious tone.

"We are just as normal as Iffy-nee. We are humans, Naomi-neechan."

"NO! We are not!" Naomi snapped at Yuki, making her jumped. Naomi pulled her wrist with the interesting watch toward her heart, "We are not normal humans, Yuki. You should know that."

"I know, Naomi-neechan." Yuki pulled her wrist with the same interesting watch toward her heart as well, "But that doesn't mean you have to give up your feelings for Iffy-nee."

"I am not going to give up my feelings. But I just don't to be hurt."

"I know, I know." Yuki patted her big sister back.

"Come on, Yuki. Let's go." Naomi and Yuki caught up Compa and all three of them headed to Compa's apartment. When they arrived, all of them change into their pajamas and went to bed. Compa and Yuki slept peacefully through the night but Naomi had a trouble falling asleep as thoughts filled her head. After a while, Naomi finally fell asleep. All of them, the CPUs, the CPU Candidates, IF, Compa, Naomi and Yuki were unaware of events that will soon unfold for them.

 **NepNeko: What's crackin, guys! Welcome to more Neptunia fanfics. Nep! Now, I got something to-**

 **Noble: HEY! Who said you could use my intro for you ending of the chapter.**

 **NepNeko: Umm... oh look at the time. I have another chapter to get to. Sorry, gotta go. Bye Noble, booty slap to you.**

 **Noble: Hey, I am not done with you. Come back here, you Nepping cat.**

 **Hey guys, what's up, NepNeko here. Hope you like the little skit at the end. I just want to say that you may be wondering why there is already new chapters in a short amount of time. Well, it is because I actually worked on this for a while. I was hestiant to post the story seeing that people might think this is weird. But, you know, who cares. I like writing these things and I want people to see it. Anyway, I hope you guys continue to like and read this story. Reviews, comments, and criticism is always welcome. Bye-Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It was the next day after IF's birthday. At Compa's apartment, Compa was checking up on Naomi to see if she is getting better and ready to go out. After a thorough inspection on Naomi, Compa smiled at her, "You are completely healed, Na-Na. You are ready to get up and be active again. But still, do take it easy."

"Alright!" Naomi said as she stood up in triumph. Then, she sat back down and smiled at Compa, "Thank you so much, Compa. I am very grateful that you took part of your time to take care of me. Sorry if I was too much of a bother."

"It's fine, Na-Na. You were never a bother to me while you were here. In fact, you and Yu-Yu made my home a bit more lively. I had lots of fun." Compa said as she smiled very brightly.

"Yeah, I had fun, too." Naomi giggled a bit. _And went through a bit of hell._ Naomi thought as she remember some times when Compa was changing her bandages, she would tightly wrap Naomi until she almost knocked-out. But other than that, Naomi had a great time.

Suddenly, Naomi felt Compa tugging at her arm. "Are you going to leave, Na-Na?" Compa asked gloomily.

"Yes, Compa. Why you ask?" Naomi asked her.

"Because I do not want you and Yu-Yu to leave. At least, right now. I want to spend more time with you guys." Compa rested her head on top of Naomi's lap and nuzzled it.

Compa's nuzzling tickled Naomi which made her giggle, "Don't worry, Compa. I am not going to leave right away. I will have to leave during the evening today but in the meantime," Naomi patted Compa's head and smiled, "I will spend the rest of the time with you until I have to go. And don't worry, I won't be gone forever and I will come visit you whenever I can."

"Hurray!" Compa pulled away from Naomi and jumped for joy. "What shall we do?" Compa thought for a moment. Then, an idea popped into her head, "Let's go to the Planeptune Basilicom and visit Nep-Nep, Ge-Ge, and Iffy."

Naomi's heart skipped a beat as she heard IF's name within Compa's suggestion. Naomi nodded, "Yeah, let's go and visit them." Naomi stood up, "Let me go wake up Yuki and we'll get ready to go in a jiffy."

"Ok, Na-Na." Compa said.

Naomi walked through the hallway of Compa's apartment until she reached the guest room Yuki was sleeping in for the time being. She knocked on the door, "Yuki. Yuki. It's Naomi. We are going to the Planeptune Basilicom and the visit IF and the others before we head home. So, wake up." She didn't hear a response from the room. Naomi sighed and opened the door to wake up Yuki herself. As she opened the door, she flicked on the lights in hoping that the lights should at least woken her little sister a bit. "Come on, Yuki. Wake up and get ready."

"Hmmm." Yuki stirred.

Naomi sighed again, "I guess I have to wake you up the usual way." Naomi walked toward the side of the bed. Before she could to anything, Yuki said something in her sleep. "Huh?" Naomi went down on her knees and listened closely.

"Hmm. Uni…" Yuki smiled as she was still sleeping. "Uni… you look… cute…" Yuki muttered in her sleep.

Naomi heard this and smirked, trying her hardest not to laugh and make a scene. After a few minutes, she calmed herself down and reach for Yuki. Naomi grabbed her shoulder and shook Yuki a little bit. "Wake up, Yuki. Come on and wake up."

Yuki stirred and started to open up her eyes. She stood up, stretched and yawned. Then, she rubbed her eyes and saw Naomi by the side of the bed. "Hmm. Naomi-neechan? What are you doing in the room?"

"I came in here to wake you up. We are going home today but not right now. Right now, we are going to visit IF and the others at the Planeptune Basilicom before we head home in the evening." Naomi replied.

Yuki smirked, "Oh, we are going over there so that you and Iffy-nee could have one last intimate moment together before we go home. Maybe you will go and tell her how you feel."

"T-That's not the reason at all." Naomi blushed, "Can't I see my _partner_ and _close friend_ before I go home? Beside, it's not like we are leaving forever. We can come here and visit her."

"Oh, just her?" Yuki was starting to annoy Naomi.

"Whatever, think what you think." Naomi stood and then smirked, "Just like how you think about your love for Uni, especially in your dreams."

"W-What? I have no idea what you talking about." Yuki blushed, "And even if I was, what kind of proof do you have?"

"I heard you talking in your sleep. Before I had to shake you so you can wake up, I heard you calling out her name in your sleep. I must say, that was a cute scene." Naomi laughed as Yuki blushed a deep shade of red. "Anyway, get up and get ready. We're about the leave soon." Naomi stood up and walked to the door. Before she exited the room, Naomi turned to Yuki and smirked, "Oh, one more thing: I know you're still a growing teen so keep your dreams to a minimum. We don't need anything to go wild in your head, now do we."

"N-NAOMI-NEECHAN! YOU IDIOT!" Yuki shouted as she took one of near pillows and tried to throw it to Naomi. Luckily, Naomi closed the door in a swift moment before the pillow could hit her. Then, she proceeded to get ready herself.

When Compa, Naomi, Yuki were done getting ready, all three of them left the apartment and started their way to the Planeptune Basilicom. As they arrived at the Planeptune Basilicom, the three of them were greeted by a scene where Histoire was lecturing the life out of Neptune and Nepgear while IF was in the background, checking on her phone. Sweatdrops formed on Naomi and Yuki, "Umm, looks like we came by at the wrong time Compa." Naomi said as she scratched the back of her head.

Compa giggled and smiled, "Oh, don't worry about this. This is a usually thing around here: Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge get lectured by Histoire because Nep-Nep can't do her job right and Ge-Ge always spoils her."

"Somehow, that does not make us feel better, Compa-nee." Yuki said

"You'll get use it. It may be seem a bit weird at first but it'll seem like a normal routine after a while." Naomi and Yuki still stared and stood there in confusement as to what is 'normal' to these people.

When the two sisters snapped out of it, all three of them went into the living room together and greeted everybody there. "Nep-Nep! Ge-Ge! Iffy! Histoire! Hello, we came to see you guys." Compa happily greeted as she waved at them.

Histoire turned her head, "Oh, Compa. I did not see you there. Naomi and Yuki are with you as well I see. Hello and welcome." Histoire smiled at them and then turned her attention to Neptune and Nepgear, "We will continue this lectured later on." Then, she left the living room.

"Alright!" Neptune jumped up for joy and went to hug Compa, "Compa, my angel. Thank you for coming here at the best of times. I was getting very tired of Histy's looong lectures and well, if you hadn't come, I think I would've fainted from all her sharp words." Neptune nuzzled into Compa's chest.

"I guess you are welcome Nep-Nep but, you know, Histoire lecturing in the first place is kind of your fault." Compa pointed it out. Compa looked to see Nepgear, "Hey there, Ge-Ge."

"Hello, Compa. Good to see you again." Nepgear turned her head to see Naomi and Yuki is with Compa as well. Nepgear ran toward Yuki and hugged her, "Hey there, Yuki. I am so happy that you are here as well." She said very happily.

"Hey, Nepgear. It is nice to see you again." Yuki said as she hugged Nepgear back.

"Come on, Yuki." Nepgear let go of Yuki and grabbed her hand, "I got something really cool that I have been doing when you gave me the custom-made device."

"Ok." Then, the two girls left the living room and into another room.

Naomi chuckled at the scene, "Aw, what a cute friendship." Then, she turned her head toward Neptune who was still nuzzling Compa, "Hey, Neptune. Aren't ya gonna greet me?" Naomi held up a plastic bag, "We brought some sweet snacks. I believe someone here was a big fan of pudding."

Neptune ears perked up as she heard her favorite word, "Did you say pudding?" Neptune let go of Compa and went toward Naomi to hugged her, "Hey there, Naomi. How you doing? Can I have the pudding?"

Naomi laughed as she hugged back Neptune, "Hey, Neptune. I am doing fine and I will. Just be patient." Naomi let go of Neptune and reached into the plastic bag. She grabbed out the pack of pudding and gave it to Neptune. "There you go."

"Wow, it the special deluxe pudding. This is totally cool." Neptune grabbed the pudding and proceed to eat it.

"Nep-Nep, make sure you save some for Ge-Ge and Yu-Yu." Compa said, "I'll go and make some tea for all of us." Then, she headed for the kitchen.

When everybody has gone off to do their own thing, Naomi saw IF on the couch, sitting all alone while still looking at her phone. _Wow. IF looks lovely today._ She blushed and felt her heart skipped a beat as she saw this scene. _Man, why did I fell for IF?_ Naomi took a deep breath and went to take a seat next to IF.

IF saw her coming and smiled at Naomi as she took a seat beside her. IF put down her phone and sat upright, "Hi, Naomi. Nice to see you again."

"Hey, IF. Nice to see you again. Looks like you are doing well, seeing that you look lovely today." Naomi smiled at IF.

IF blushed at Naomi's comment, "W-Well, I do look nice but not lovely. If anything, I look normal everyday." IF giggled a bit, "I bet you are being a cheesy dork again."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I am not. Either way, I am just complimenting how you are looking today. Oh." Naomi reached into the plastic bag and grabbed out two box snacks. She handed one of them to IF, "Here IF. Not only did I bought the girls and Neptune pudding, but I bought us some snacks, too. I got you your favorite: Tomato-flavored Pretz."

"Wow, thanks Naomi." IF took the box and opened it. Then, she proceeded to eat her snack while Naomi opened up her favorite box of snack: Matcha-flavored Pocky.

"Why do you eat those plain biscuit sticks? There are way more stuff to eat as a snack than you are eating right now." Naomi pointed out.

"I eat my Pretz because I like being simple. Besides, I am not much of a sweet tooth like you and your Pocky." IF said as she took another bit of her snack.

"It is a great snack. And please, there are way sugary snacks than Pocky. Pocky is that perfect snack, it is not too sweet and it not too plain." Naomi said as she took another bite of her snack as well.

"Whatever." IF sighed. Then, IF laid her head on top of Naomi's shoulder. Naomi jumped a bit at her action. IF smiled as she had a stick in her mouth, "It is nice to actually relax and enjoy my day. Usually, there's a call for me to go into work but they said I should take the day off. So I did." IF nuzzled Naomi a bit which made her blushed.

"I am glad that I could spend some time with you, IF. Especially, right now since you don't have work. And also, Yuki and I are leaving to go home, so why not spend our last moments here before we say goodbye." Naomi smiled as she put her arm around IF, bringing her closer and making her blush. Both of them were at bliss as they laid on the couch, enjoying their snacks and each other's companies.

Everybody was enjoying their time at Planeptune Basilicom: Yuki and Nepgear were having fun playing around with tech and gadgets, Neptune was playing her video games while eating her pudding (even eating Yuki and Nepgear's portion of the pudding) and Compa, IF, and Naomi sat on the couch, watching Neptune play her games. All of them enjoyed their fun until the evening came.

As the sun set on the horizon, Naomi stood up from the couch and stretch, "Well, it is time for Yuki and I to go home, guys." She turned to Compa, "Let's go back, Compa. Yuki and I need to grab our stuff and get going."

"Aww, Na-Na. I don't you and Yu-Yu to go already." Compa whined.

"I know, I know. It's hard to go and goodbye, but Yuki and I have our own home to go to." Naomi went up to Compa and petted her head, "We'll come back."

"Ok, Na-Na." Compa stood up from the couch.

Naomi turned to IF, "I really had fun while it lasted, IF." Naomi went up to her and embraced her tightly, "Let's hang out together whenever we have time."

"Ok, Naomi." IF smiled as she hugged Naomi back.

"Aw man, this is really cheesy. This author really knows how to make any scene cheesy and cliche." Neptune said.

Naomi giggled. She let go of IF and went to Neptune. She petted her head, "See ya, Neptune. Don't break the fourth-wall too much while I am gone."

"Sorry, Naomi. I can't guarantee that." Neptune smiled goofily.

Naomi started to walk toward the halls, "Well, I am going to get Yuki and then we'll-" before Naomi could say anything, Histoire popped up suddenly.

"All of you! There is big news!" Histoire yelled, making Naomi stopped and fall over from her sudden popping.

"Histoire, could you please give us some warning before you go and popped out of nowhere?" Naomi said as she stood up.

"My apologies, Naomi but this is urgent news." Histoire said.

Then, Yuki and Nepgear went into the living room, "Na-neechan, what's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"What the goodness is happening, Histoire? We were in my room and suddenly, there is yelling." Nepgear said.

"I am getting to the point." Histoire faced everybody in the room, "Lowee's Oracle, Minna, has informed me that she has spotted an abandon and suspicious looking house, hidden in the middle of the woods in Lowee."

"Hidden in the middle of the woods? Why is there a house there? And why was Minna wandering randomly in the woods?" IF asked.

"Apparently, it is not a real woods. Rather it was a hologram of trees, covering up this house." Histoire explained, "Minna was a quest for an item when she stumbled upon the "woods." As they walked through it, she tripped over something and fell. As she did, the trees disappeared all of a sudden and there it was, the house. The thing she tripped was a projector, showing the hologram of trees that hiding this suspicious house. Blanc, Rom and Ram are already at the house but she may need backup since it might be a trap. The others will be informed right away but she need help right now."

"Alright, some action." Neptune said as she stood up suddenly, "Time to go and help Blanc out. Ready, Nepgear?"

"I am ready, Neptune." Nepgear of said. Then, both of them access their HDD Forms and transformed, changing their appearances.

"Ok, I am ready for the battle. Are you ready, Compa?" IF said as she turned toward Compa.

"I am, Iffy." Compa said.

"Ok, let's head out and-" before Neptune could say anything more, Naomi interrupted.

"Wait!" Naomi shouted and everybody turned their attention to Naomi and Yuki. "What about us?"

"What do you mean?" IF asked.

"I mean, we want to help you guys out." Naomi explained, "There is no way Yuki and I are staying back. We are coming with you guys."

"Na-Na, you need to stay behind. I know you are healed but you need to-"  
"We are fully compatible of fighting!" Naomi shouted.

"Naomi is right you guys." Yuki said. "We can fight and we can help you guys. So, please let us come with you guys."

There was a moment of silence. Then, IF sighed, "All right, you can come. Beside," IF look at the two sisters and grinned, "both of you are very stubborn so it doesn't matter if we had to argue about it."

"Thanks, IF. We will not get in the way." Naomi said.

"Alright, enough talking." Histoire intervene, "All of you must hurry to Lowee."

"Yes!" All of them said. They headed to the balcony: Neptune had to carry IF and Naomi while Nepgear had to carry Compa and Yuki. All of them headed their way toward Lowee.

After all of them arrived, Neptune and Nepgear settled down IF, Compa, Naomi and Yuki on the ground. "The place should be around here somewhere." Nepgear said as she looked at her GPS.

"Hmm," Neptune looked around for clue until she stumbled upon something, "All of you, come here." The girls heard Neptune and walked toward her, "Looks like I found the pathway to the house." All of them saw an old dirt pathway behind some bushes. "This path must lead to the abandon house. Come on, let's go." Neptune went ahead as the girls followed her behind.

As they walked on the dirt path, all of them heard some sounds up ahead. "Hmm, looks like Blanc, Rom, and Ram are fighting some monster. Let's hurry up, you guys." Nepgear said. All of them listened and quickened their pace. As all of them arrived at the end of the path, they saw Blanc, Rom and Ram in their HDD Forms finished killing off the last monster.

"That should be the last of them." Blanc said as she wiped her forehead. Then, she turned her head to the others have arrived at the scene. "Oh, about time you guys showed up. These son-of-bitches just popped out of woods and attacked us."

"Luckily, the three of us fought them off. Right, Rom."

"Right, Ram."

"That's good to hear." Neptune said. Then, all of them heard some rustling behind them. They turned around to see that Noire, Uni, and Vert have arrived at the scene as well, all of them in their HDD Forms. "Looks like the whole party have gather together."

"Sorry we have arrived late." Vert said, "We ran into some problems in our own countries while coming. There were some suspicious activity floating around Leanbox."

"In Lastation, there were piraters selling bootleg games and cheat codes to the citizens." Noire sighed as she explained her problem, "It was really grinding my gears." Noire then noticed Naomi and Yuki in the background. "Hey, how come Naomi and Yuki came along. Those two should have stay behind. This investigation could be too dangerous for them."

"The two of them wanted to help us out so we let them come with us. Now enough chit-chat," Neptune turned toward Blanc, "give us the report Blanc. Find anything out of the ordinary?"

"I could not find much only because the monster started to appear out of woods and attacked us. But since all of us are here, we can investigate this place together and cover more ground. Who knows what lurks around this place." Blanc explained.

"Ok. Then, you and your sisters can looked around the back of the house and the woods." Blanc obeyed and took Rom and Ram to investigate the back of the house. Neptune turned around toward the crowd, "Noire, you, Uni and Vert can investigate the front of the house and the sides." Noire, Uni and Vert nodded and listen to Neptune's instructions.

Neptune, Nepgear, IF, Compa, Naomi and Yuki approached the abandon house. The house looked really old with broken windows all over, the paint was grayed out, the material of the house have cracks in them, and a broken hinge on the front door. "Looks like this old shack hasn't been used for many years." IF pointed it out.

"Yea, but why would anyone put up a holograms of trees to just cover up an old, worn down house?" Nepgear inquired.

"Well, it our job to figure that out. Let's head inside, guys." Neptune order as she walked ahead and opened up the door to the house. All of them listen and follow Neptune inside the house. As they enter, Neptune turned toward them, "Ok, let's split up. Compa and I will check the living room. Nepgear and IF, you two investigate the kitchen. Naomi and Yuki, you two check upstairs. Now go and be careful, we don't know what crawls in this place." Everybody nodded and went off their places to investigate.

While investigating upstairs of the house, Yuki tugged on Naomi's sleeve, pulling her close, "Naomi-neechan, I'm worry." She whispered into her ear.

Naomi sighed, "I know. I am too but I doubt they will find it." Naomi whispered to her little sister.

"Naomi-neechan, what will happen when they do? Soon, they will learn the truth about us and who we really are. Will they hate us if they find out the truth, especially Iffy-nee and U-Uni?"

"Well," Naomi grabbed Yuki's shoulder and looked her in the eyes, "if they do find it, discover who we really are and hate us, then we will run. We will run again until we disappear with time. But that's plan B."

"Plan B?" Yuki was confused.

"Yuki, I am tired of running away from our problems and past and I know you are too. So, if all these things happen, we will have to bear with what the future throws at us. It's time we settle down. Beside," Naomi blushed, "I don't want to leave IF again. I-I love her too much."

"I understand, Naomi-neechan." Yuki touch her big sister's hand, "I love Uni so much and I don't want to leave, knowing that she will never know how I feel about her. But, I don't want to bear her hating me."

"I know, I know." Naomi pulled Yuki into an embrace, "But there are some things that just happens and we can't control it. Just like that day, Yuki." Then, Naomi let go of Yuki, "Now, come on. Gather anything important as much as you can." Yuki nodded and obeyed Naomi.

After a while of investigating, everybody in the house gather together and reported their findings. "After looking around, it comes to the conclusion that somebody has been living in this house." IF said.

"Yeah, in the kitchen, there was a loose board within the wooden floor." Nepgear explained, "We lifted up the board and there was a hidden hole, filled with canned foods. That must mean somebody has a reason to keep this place hidden from the outside world."

"Good find, you two. Let's go outside and meet with the others. We'll tell them our reports and let's hope they also found something." Neptune said.

Suddenly, there was a loud screaming outside, "AHHHHHH!" Everybody jumped at the sudden shouting. "Sounds like Blanc is in trouble. Let's hurry out." Nepgear said.

"Right!" Everybody yelled. Then, all them ran out of the house and went toward the back of house where Blanc, Rom and Ram investigated. As they arrived, all of them saw Noire, Uni, and Vert surrounding Blanc with Rom and Ram by her side. Blanc was on the ground, suffering in pain. Neptune rushed in, "Blanc, what's wrong. What happened to you?"

"I-I was in the woods while Rom and Ram investigated the back of the house. Suddenly, I felt some sort evil energy bursting from the woods which knocked me out and hurted me." Blanc winced as she explained what happened.

"The energy is still there but I don't think we can go in there." Ram said.

"It is too powerful." Rom said.

"Hmm, I think it might be some anti-crystals, hidden in the woods somewhere." Vert said.

"I think you're right Vert. That might be another reason why this place was hidden; they did not want anything of the goddesses to come here and find the anti-crystals." Nepgear pointed it out.

"You might be onto something, Ge-Ge." Compa said.

"If there are anti-crystals, then Compa, Naomi, Yuki and I should go in there together and get them." IF said. Then, she stepped into the woods with Compa, Naomi, and Yuki following behind.

As they walked through the trees and bushes, all of them spotted something glowing in front of them. They quicken their pace and went toward the glowing object. When they found the glowing object, all of them stood back at the thing, Then, IF walked up to it and picked it up, "A chip?" She turned the others, "It's a chip made of anti-crystals. This could be a danger to the CPUs and CPU Candidates if this fell into the wrong hands." Then, IF grabbed a small box from her coat and put the chip inside of it. "Come on, let's go back and-"

Suddenly, all of them heard loud screaming, "AHHHHHHHH! HELP!" The loud scream made the girls jumped and worried.

"Oh no, Nep-Nep and the others are in trouble. We need to go and hurry you guys." Compa said. All of them nodded and hurry their way to the other girls.

When they got out the woods, all of them were terrified at what they saw. All the CPUs and CPU Candidates were all trapped and constricted by wires and cords while being in light-beam wall. All of them were trying their hardest to escape. Then, IF ran towards them with her weapons in her hands, "Hold on you guys. I'm coming to get you out."

"I will too." Compa said as she ran toward them as well with a big syringe in her hands.

"Wait! Don't go! There could be more traps!" Naomi yelled at them but it was too late. As IF and Compa approached their trapped friends, cords and wires came out of the ground and trapped the two girls as well.

"What the?!" IF and Compa tried their best to escape as well but it was no use, the two of them could not get out. All of the goddesses and their little sisters grew tired the longer they are trapped with the wall.

"Our powers. They are being drained." Neptune said.

"Who's behind this?" Noire said.

"That would be me." Suddenly, all of them heard a mysterious voice. Then, a random woman appeared in front of the trapped girls. "Hello again, CPUs and the worthless Candidates."

"What do you mean again? Who are you?" Vert questioned the lady in front of them.

The lady smirked at them, "Oh that's right. Of course you wouldn't recognize me with this new body of me." The lady crossed her arms, "It is I, Arfoire. I have been revived in this new body and I have come back to get my revenge."

"Arfoire? You've been revived?" Neptune said.

"Yes, I have. I have waited so long to get my revenge and destroy all you goddesses so I can take this world for my own needs." Arfoire laughed.

"You damn bitch." Blanc growled, "How the hell did revived yourself? You must have gotten help."

"Indeed I did. Some of your citizens still believe in ASIC and wished to see it rise up again. So, people started to find ways to revive me and the Deity of Sins in order to take this world again. But I also had to get help from my Ultradimension self."

"What do you mean by that?" Nepgear asked.

"Simple: I need a body and I wanted her to be the carrier since she still had powers. Even though I was just a floating thing, I could materialize into a body but only for a moment. But I used that moment to kill her, have believers of ASIC take her body and began the ritual to revive me. But it seems something went wrong and my appearance has changed. But I am still the same evil self."

"You'll never defeat us again, Arfoire. We'll beat you as many times as it take. We will fight until the end to protect our nations and all of Gamindustri." Neptune exclaimed.

"Oh, you think so?" Arfoire laughed hysterically, "There's a item your little friend has that is key to my victory." She said as she pointed at IF.

"What? What do you mean?" IF asked.

Then, Arfoire approached IF and searched through her coat and grabbed the small box. Arfoire grinned, "This is what I am looking for." She opened the box to reveal the anti-crystal chip. "After so many years of searching, I have finally found this thing. This chip will help me overcome and overthrow you CPUs and CPU Candidates." Arfoire laughed her evil laugh. Suddenly heard something unsheathed.

Then, she dodged from the surprise attack from behind. Two girls, one holding a black and gray katana and one holding a bow, slid across the ground. Then, the two girls turned around and the trapped girls were surprised at who they saw. "Naomi? Yuki?" IF said.

There stood there, Naomi and Yuki, in different set of clothes, holding weapons in their hands and their eyes glowing their color. Both of them were angry. Then, Naomi held up her katana and pointed at Arfoire, "Don't you dare take that chip, Arfoire! It belongs to us!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Don't you dare take that chip, Arfoire! It belongs to us!" Naomi shouted as she pointed her katana at Arfoire. "Now, release the goddesses, my friends, and give me the chip. You can walk away from all this with no harm."

"Hmm, I could do that or… I can run away right now!" Arfoire tried to turn around and run away from the two girls until Naomi shouted.

"Yuki, stop her!" Naomi commanded her little sister.

"Right!" Yuki obeyed. She drew the bow string back and three arrows appeared as she pulled it. Then, Yuki aimed at Arfoire and released the string, making the arrows fly toward her.

Arfoire turned around and blocked the shooting arrows with her shield. As the shield faded away, Naomi charged quickly at Arfoire and slashed her with her katana. As Arfoire fell to the ground and slid, the box dropped from her hand and onto the ground. Naomi put her katana back into the sheath and walked toward Arfoire. She bent down and picked up the box. "I will not allow anybody to take this away and use it for their own greed and destruction. I swore my father by this." Naomi said as she stood up and walked away from her.

Suddenly, Naomi got hit from the back. She turned her head to see that Arfoire had rose up and shot her with a wide evil smirk on her face. Naomi felled to the ground, dropping the box as well from her hand.

"Naomi-neechan!" Yuki shouted as she saw her big sister fell to the ground. Then, she aimed her bow at Arfoire again and shot at her multiple times. As all the arrows flew at Arfoire, she pulled up her shield again and blocked at the arrows. Then, she used her magic and shot at Yuki, making her fall to the ground.

Arfoire walked to where Naomi lied on the ground, Then, she picked up the box, grabbed Naomi by the collar and dragged her to where Yuki lied on the ground. Both sisters lied there in pain. Arfoire laughed evilly, "Did you really think you mere humans could take me on? I have the advantage in power that is above humans. But with this chip," Arfoire opened up the box, "I could have the power that is above the CPUs." She laughed again.

"Y-You will not get away with this, Arfoire." Naomi said weakly.

"Really now? What will you two weaklings do? I have this chip and the power that comes with it. I have to thank your father for this."

` "W-Wait, what do you mean? And how do you know our father?" Yuki inquired.

"Oh right, I guess you two never knew. Maybe your father did not tell you girls." Arfoire grinned, "You see, I was the one who ask your father to make this chip for me. I did ask him nicely but when he refused, I threatened to destroy everything that is precious to him. Then, he agreed. I see he actually made the chip. I thought he was lying when the chip got destroyed in his lab. I guess I shouldn't have killed him and his family but I was going to either way. Though, it seems I missed the two of you." Arfoire laughed hysterically. "Well, time to end your suffering."

Suddenly, energy and power bursted throughout the woods. Everybody felt this sudden burst; Arfoire took a few steps back from the sudden burst. Then, Naomi and Yuki rose from the ground. They looked up at Arfoire. Everybody saw them glaring with anger growing in their glowing eyes. Naomi spoke up, "So, it's you. You are the one responsible for murdering our family and burning down our home."

"Yes, I did." Arfoire admitted.

"You are the one responsible for all the pain and suffering we had to endured all these years." Yuki said angrily.

"Yes, I am." Arfoire smirked. "What can you girls going to do about that?"

"YOU. WILL. PAY!" Both of them shouted with fury. They both held up their arms that had the interesting watch on their wrists. "Battlizer: Delta Mode!" They both shouted and their watches made a click noise, "DELTA MODE ACTIVATED!" said their watches. Then, both of the girls were enveloped in a bright, blinding light. As the light died down, Arfoire, the CPUs, the CPU Candidates, Compa, and IF were astonished at the sight. Naomi and Yuki had transformed, both of them were armored up, kind of looking like a powered up Fencer from a game with fairies and fencers. Their eyes were glowing brightly and in their eyes, plus and minus signs appeared. Stripes ran down both of the girl's cheeks.

"N-Naomi? Y-Yuki?" IF was surprised and confused at what she saw.

"Well then." Arfoire said, "So, you two decided to show off the power of your father's technology." Arfoire smirked, "In that case, I will too." Arfoire grabbed the chip out of the box and grasped it into her hand. Then, there was a sudden burst of energy and power. Arfoire grunted and groaned in pain as she held the chip, "W-What is this? T-This chip… so much… power…" Suddenly, Naomi came at her and hit her hand, knocking out the chip the process. Yuki ran quickly toward the fallen chip, grabbed it and put into the box. Arfoire grunted, "How dare you, interrupting me while absorbing the power."

"We are stopping you from using the chip but we are doing you a favor. The chip alone is too much for anything and anybody to handle." Naomi explained to Arfoire.

"Still, we will not allow you or anybody to take this chip for their own evil deeds. Our father's technology was made for good and we will not let you contaminate it with your intentions of chaos and destruction." Yuki explained.

"Hmm, we'll see about that." Then, glowing light surrounded Arfoire. "Lucky for me, at least I absorbed some of the chip's power." Her hands started to lit up, "It's just enough to destroy the two of you girls." Then, Arfoire started to fire at Naomi and Yuki with balls of magic.

Naomi and Yuki moved out of the way and dodged her attacks. Then, they started to attack Arfoire. Both of them summon their weapon of choice: Naomi summoned an interesting sword and Yuki summoned a sniper rifle. Then with a click, Naomi's boots propped up as gears came out of the bottom of it while Yuki's back formed black wings. Both of them were combat ready, "Let's go and take this son of a bitch down." Naomi said. Then, Naomi's boots got in gear and she charged at Arfoire while Yuki took flight with her wings to get in position of shooting.

"Come at me. Let's see who is really superior with these powers." Arfoire's hands lit up and she started to fired at Naomi again. Luckily, Naomi managed to dodged all of Arfoire's attacks as she charged at her. When Naomi got close enough in range of Arfoire, she swung her sword at her but Arfoire jumped into the air, avoiding the slash of the sword. While in the air, Yuki took aim at Arfoire and shot at her., hitting her right shoulder. Arfoire landed on the ground, holding her shoulder in pain as she stood up. Then, Naomi charged at Arfoire again and swung her sword, slashing her body and making her kneel to the ground. "Agh." Arfoire grunted in pain, holding her body. "I can tell your father's technology is doing very well for you two. Well, it is doing well for me, too." The slash on her body and the bullet wound glowed and suddenly, her injuries were healed in an instant. Arfoire smirked, "Now, prepare to die." Arfoire suddenly charged at Naomi and kicked her, making her slide back. Then, she held up arm at Naomi; her arm start to glow and charging up with energy. As it finished charging, Arfoire released a ball of energy and shot at Naomi. Naomi quickly got out of the way and dodged the attack. Suddenly, she got hit from behind and she kneeled to the ground. Naomi turned her head to the back and noticed that Arfoire got behind her so quickly and attacked her. "You think you're faster than me? Well, you're wrong." Then, her hand lit up again, "This power is truly amazing. I am really grateful for your father. This technology really will change the world as I, Arfoire, will change the ways of Gamindustri." As Arfoire laughed, she aimed her hand at Naomi.

Suddenly, she got interrupted by bullets from the air. Arfoire took a step back and looked up at the sky. Yuki was still in the air, taking aim at Arfoire with her sniper rifle. Then, Arfoire noticed that Naomi has stood up and pointed her sword at her. "It's over, Arfoire. You cannot defeat us; if one is on the ground the other will cover until she is ready to get up. So surrender!" Naomi yelled at Arfoire.

"I see. I guess it times to turn things around." Arfoire smirked. Suddenly, magical symbols appeared by Arfoire's side. "Take this you weaklings!" As Arfoire yelled, ice spears came out of the symbols and flew toward Naomi. Naomi took her sword and blocked the incoming ice spears as much as she can. Unfortunately, some of the ice spears managed to hit her, making her fall to the ground and wince in pain. After the ice the heavy ice storm towards Naomi, Arfoire summoned a magical symbol on the ground underneath where Yuki was above in the sky. Suddenly, a huge tornado popped out the symbol, wrecking the environment that surrounds it. As the tornado appeared, Yuki tried her best to fly away from the heavy wind storm but it was too late as the tornado pulled her into it. Yuki was trapped in the chaotic tornado, hurting and feeling nausea as she was spunned in the spinning storm. Then, Yuki was flung out of the tornado, falling to her doom. Naomi saw her little sister falling and, with what strength she had, rushed to Yuki's rescue. Luckily, Naomi manage to catch her into her arms and landing safely on the ground.

Arfoire laughed very loudly and smirked, "Hah! Do you two weaklings honestly think you can destroy me? Honestly, I thought 2V1 would be interesting to have but it seems I was wrong since you two can't handle me." Then, she raise her hand and it lit up again, "Any last words before I completely destroy you two and wipe your existence forever?"

Naomi and Yuki stood up together and stood side by side. Naomi smirked, "I wouldn't get too cocky there if I were you Arfoire. You don't know what the outcome will be for this fight."

"Oh? Really? Because it looks like the victor will be me." Arfoire exclaimed.

"Big sis is right Arfoire." Yuki smirked, "It's time for us to turn things around as well." Then, Naomi and Yuki closed their eyes and breathed. Suddenly, a soft light enveloped the two girls. As they were enveloped by the light, the stripes on their cheeks changed color: Naomi's stripes turned into a bright, golden yellow color and Yuki's stripes turned into a flaming fiery red color. Then, their weapons faded into pixels and change into different ones: Naomi's strange sword turned into a Zweihander and Yuki's sniper rifle turned into dual pistols in each hand. After the soft light died down, Naomi and Yuki opened their eyes and ready their weapons toward Arfoire.

Arfoire chuckled at the scene, "Oh dear, looks like you two still have some power within yourselves. No matter, I will still be the victor of this battle." Arfoire shot a magical ball at the two girls. Naomi and Yuki quickly dodged the attack.

"I think it time to turn up the heat." Yuki grinned widely. Then, the stripes on her cheeks glowed brightly red and Yuki took aim at Arfoire. She pulled the triggers of the dual gun pistols and shoot many glowing-red bullets. Arfoire pulled out her shield to protect herself from the incoming bullets but it failed as the bullets burned up the shield, managing to get through and hitting Arfoire's body.

Arfoire winced as the burning bullets hit all over her body. "Ow, shit. Those bullets… they were goddamn hot as hell. And how the hell did they burned up my shield?"

"I just put some 'fire' power into the bullets, that's all." Yuki smirked at Arfoire.

"Why you…" Arfoire was about to summon another magical symbol but she was interrupted by Naomi's surprise attack from behind. Lucky for Arfoire, she managed to dodged the attack just in time. Arfoire glared at Naomi. "You think you're tough, huh?" Arfoire asked Naomi as her bullet wounds healed slowly.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Naomi pointed her Zweihander at Arfoire and smirked, "Time for me to charge up." Then, the stripes on Naomi's cheeks glowed bright yellow and sparks started to form and traveled all over her body. Arfoire held up her guard in her stance as she witness this scene. Then, all those sparks traveled to Naomi's hand and into the sword, making it charged up with energy. Naomi grinned widely at Arfoire, "Looks like you're going to get struck by lightning." When all the energy traveled to the sword and sparks form on it, Naomi lifted it up and slashed a wave of lightning at Arfoire.

Arfoire could not react in time and she was struck by Naomi's attack. She fell to the ground, sparks was all over her body; she couldn't move since the attack made her paralyzed. Arfoire held her body as she groaned and winced in horrible pain. Naomi and Yuki walked over to where Arfoire lied on the ground. Arfoire glared at the two girls, "I will still be victorious. No one will stop me and this power of mine."

"You're still going on about that?" Yuki sighed, "Look at the situation right now. It seems pretty obvious of what the out will be right now."

"Yuki's right." Naomi said. Then, the stripes on their cheeks went back to normal color and their weapons changed into what they had from the beginning: Naomi's Zweihander turned into the black katana and Yuki's dual pistols turned the bow. They pointed their weapons on Arfoire. "Now, it time to finish you off." Naomi raised up her katana while Yuki drew back the string of her bow. "This… this is for our father: Tadashi Kuroba!" Naomi yelled.

Arfoire braced for the worst to come. Suddenly, Naomi's body froze up before she could swing her katana at Arfoire. Yuki saw her big sister stopped moving and her arm slowly went back down to her side. Yuki worried, "Na-neechan? Naomi-neechan, are you alright?"

Then, Naomi covered her mouth and coughed badly. She uncovered her mouth and saw a shocking surprise, "Hmm, looks like I'm coughing up blood now." Then, Naomi dropped to the ground.

"Naomi!" Yuki yelled. Using this opportunity, Arfoire summoned a magical symbol and shot ice spears at Yuki while she was distracted. Yuki fell back onto the ground and the box with the chip fell out. Arfoire quickly rose and grabbed the box, making her escape with the chip. Yuki saw this and she slammed her fist onto the ground in anger, "Damn it! She got away along with the chip!" Yuki growled. Then, she rose up and went to where her sister was. "Naomi-neechan, you are at your limit. Deactivate now."

"O-Ok." Slowly, Naomi lifted up her wrist close to her face, "Battlizer: Deactivate." Then, the watch clicked and a light enveloped Naomi. When it died down, Naomi was back her normal clothes and body. Naomi looked at Yuki, "You should also change back, too. Now, help me up so we can free the girls."

"Ok, Naomi. I understand." Yuki held up her wrist close to her face, "Battlizer: Deactivate." Her watch clicked and a light enveloped her; Yuki was also back to normal self as well. Then, she help her big sister stand up from the ground. Yuki had one arm around her shoulder and slowly, the two girls walked to where the others were trapped. When they arrived, Naomi pulled out her katana and cut up the wires and cords constricting IF and Compa. After that they proceeded to the wall. Naomi left Yuki's side and staggered to where the CPUs and CPU Candidates were. Naomi lifted up her sword and closed her eyes; a faint glowing light emitted from her body. Then, she slashed her sword at the beam wall, making it shatter into piece and disappear into pixels. Afterwards, she started to cut away the wires and cords that constricted the CPUs and CPU Candidates.

When everybody was free, Naomi kneeled to the ground in exhaustion. Then, Noire approached her. Naomi looked up at her, "Are all of you okay?" Suddenly, Noire pointed her sword at Naomi's face. Naomi's eyes widen at the sudden surprise blade at her face.

Yuki saw this scene. "Naomi-neechan! Don't worry, I'm coming in!" Yuki tried to run for Naomi's sake.

"Stop! Stay where you are Yuki!" Naomi yelled at her sister. Yuki heard and obeyed her commands; she stop and stood in the same place. Naomi looked at Noire again, "I take it you think Yuki and I are a danger to all of you girls."

"Shut up!" Noire yelled as she pointed her sword closer to Naomi's face. "Keep talking like that and soon you will not have a pretty face."

"Noire, calm down." Vert said as she went up to her, "Naomi and Yuki just fought off Arfoire and freed all of us. And now you point your sword at Naomi. She hasn't done anything harmful to us."

"But we don't know about that. We don't know anything about these two sisters and their motives of being here." Noire explained.

"Noire's right." Blanc said, "I mean Arfoire is somehow associated with these two girls and they have powers unknown to us that no human has ever had. The girls could pose a threat to us and Gamindustri."

"Well, at least point away the blade from Naomi's face, Noire." Neptune said as she went by her side, "The girl is injured badly and she's coughing up blood." Noire sighed and withdraw her blade from Naomi. Neptune walked over where Naomi was and picked her up, "Let's have Compa check her up and healed her. While that's happening, we could have the girls explain their side of their story before we jumped into conclusions."

"Fine, we'll let them talk." Noire grumbled. Neptune carried Naomi to where Compa, IF and Yuki were standing. The others followed behind her. Neptune stood in front of Compa, "Please take a look at Naomi and see if you can heal her to the best to your abilities, Compa." Neptune gave Compa Naomi. Compa held her up by grabbing Naomi's arm and threw over her shoulder. "Also, don't forget to check up on Yuki, too."

"Ok, Neptune." Compa walked over to a safe spot to check up on Naomi and heal all her injuries to the best to her efforts.

Meanwhile, Yuki was stuck with the CPUs, CPU Candidates and IF, surrounding her and making her nervous and frightened. Vert went up Yuki, "It's ok, dear. Your sister is being healed at the moment. I am certain Naomi will be okay. But for now, please tell us your story."

"If you try to pull anything on us, I'll kill you until you are no more." Blanc threatened Yuki, making her yelp.

"P-Please," Tears started to swell in her eyes, "Naomi-neechan and I don't mean no harm. I understand that all of you are confused of what and who we are but please, we pose no threat."

"Hmph," Noire huffed, "We'll see about that." Noire got her blade ready for anything, "First question: who are you guys? What are your true identities?"

"A-Alright." Yuki rubbed her eyes and sighed, "Our real last names are Kuroba. We are the daughters of the famous inventor, scientist and engineer: Tadashi Kuroba."

"Wait, did you say Tadashi Kuroba? As in Kuroba Inc?" Neptune inquired her.

"Bis sis, how do you know about that?" Nepgear asked her.

"Uzume was showing me some items she managed to find from the time she was the ruler of Planeptune. All of them had this black wing logo and it said 'Kuroba Inc' on them." She explained.

"Yes, you are correct. Our father was Tadashi Kuroba. His invention and technology was famous in Planeptune, the place all of us were born. His technology and machinery was the heart of Planeptune, making the nation able to progress in such advancement. He had a brilliant mind and was a great gentleman. His creative tech allow everything to progress and grow. Our father was loved by everybody because of this but there was those who wanted to take advantage of this mind of his. Especially since he discover 'that.'"

"Eh? What do you mean 'that?'" Noire asked.

"While on a trip, he discovered this little crystals deep in an underground cave. He gathered them and tested them in his lab for days. He concluded that the crystals were made for chaos and destruction for the CPU. And those crystals…"

"Those crystals are called anti-crystals." Uni exclaimed.

"Correct. Those are the crystals are the ones found. Knowing that it could create disturbance and trouble for everybody, he wanted to destroy these. But being the creative man he is, he wanted to see if these crystals could be used for good. You know, to solve problems, instead of creating them. So, for weeks, our father worked his best to figure out how to turn these anti-crystals into some useful for everybody. Finally, he did it. He made the crystal into something for good. He did this by first turning it into a chip and changing it structure a bit, making it for good. It also turn its color red to the color white. He wanted to keep this a secret until everything was fully tested and ready to be announce. Unfortunately for him, somehow the secret got and he found himself being targeted by many evil companies and people. For a while, he fought them off and I thought they were done chasing him but I see that not the case."

"So, that explain who you two and how Arfoire is tied up with you guys but my question is: how the hell did you two gain such power?" Blanc asked.

"The answer for that," Yuki held the watch close to her, "is the chip inside of Naomi and me." Yuki sighed, "It was nighttime. Naomi and I were just sleeping peacefully on our beds when suddenly, we were being pulled by our father's lab workers. They took us to the lab where everything and everyone was in a panic. Then, we put onto these tables and we were strapped down tightly. Naomi and I were scared for our lives as we struggled to be free. Then, we saw our father standing by us. We screamed as loud as we can to let us go but he did nothing. Then, he grabbed a knife and faced the two of us. The only thing he said was, 'Sorry, this is for your own good.' After that," Yuki shuttered, "I can only vaguely see red and darkness. I must have black out. Later, I woke up with a painfully feeling in my hand. I looked down to see that my hand was bandaged, blood spilling through and this watch on my hand. I turn my head to check my surroundings and saw my big sis standing, staring off to the distance. She also had the same bandage and watch as me but she was holding a letter in her other hand. I walked over to where she was standing and asked what's wrong. I saw that tears were flowing down her face. I looked at the same direction as she was." Tears started to swell up in Yuki's eyes again, "I-It was horrible. Our house… our very home burned to the ground. Everything… everything was gone before our eyes. Naomi and I cried until we cannot cry anymore."

"Oh dear. What a tragic story. It must have been hard for the both of you to survive alone all these years." Vert thought for a moment.

"It was." Yuki rubbed her eyes, "After that, we opened up the letter and inside was the chip and a little thing our father wrote to us. It said that we must protect the chip at all time and not let anyone take this away."

"But why is still an anti-crystal chip?" Neptune asked.

"I guess he did not have much time to change it so he just gave it to us. I am still trying to figure out how to change its purpose but it is difficult. Without any of father's blueprints or note, figuring it out will take a very long time." Yuki explained.

"I realized something." Blanc said.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"How the hell are you two alive. Neptune said the things Uzume got was from her time. That was a long ass time ago. How old are you two and how the hell are you still alive?" Blanc asked angrily.

"Indeed, how old are we." Yuki pondered, "Well, I was 11 at that time and Naomi was 16 at the time. We stop keeping track at around 100 years ago I think." Everybody was shocked at the huge number, "The reason is because of the crystal chip inside of us. Apparently, the crystal has some anti-aging effect on us. We still age but very, very slowly."

"That's some powerful chip, I assume." Neptune said.

Then, Compa walked over to where Yuki is, "Yu-Yu. I checked up on your sister. She's a lucky one. She sitting by the tree, resting up a bit. She really suffered a lot today in that fight."

"Naomi-neechan!" Yuki got up and ran toward her sister. The others followed behind her. When all of them arrive, they saw Yuki hugging her sister, crying into her shoulders. Naomi sat there, comforting her little sister by petting her head, "N-Naomi-neechan." Yuki sobbed.

"It's okay, Yuki. I am alright. I just pushed myself a bit too far in that battle." Naomi looked up to see the others standing in front of them. She sighed, "I assume that Yuki told you our story."

"Yes, she indeed did." Noire said, "You two do not pose a threat, for now. But we still do not know a whole about you two so I will take you two to Lastation and run a few test on you. So with that said, you two are coming with me."

"I see. I understand." Naomi said. Then, she notice IF in the background, walking away from the scene. "IF." IF stopped in her tracks, "IF, where are you going?"

"I-I'm sorry, Naomi but I need some time." Then, IF sprinted out of there.

"IF! Wait!" Naomi tried to get up but she winced as the pain was still unbearable.

"Well, I think it's time to go." Noire walked over to where Naomi was and picked her up. Uni went and picked up Yuki, "I better not see anything you guys try to pull while in Lastation. One false move and you're done."

"O-Ok." Naomi said. Then, Neptune went over and picked up Compa and all of them set flight and flew to their respective home. Naomi cried as she had the image of IF running away right in front of her. _IF, why? Why did you run?_

IF stopped and caught her breath. She sat down to the ground and cried as she heard the hard truth. _Naomi? Why? Why did you hide the truth from me?_

 **Hello everybody! NepNeko here. I hope that you guys like this story so far. Sorry, I haven't been writing this because I was distracted with things and I kinda felt unmotivated. Anime Expo happened (I met Noble, Aki, Joey and Misty. It was so cool), I have to go out of state for a wedding and it's really hot here. Anyway, I want to try to write as many chapters I can before summer ends because I will have to go back to school. Anyway, please enjoy the story. Reviews are welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

IF sat in the wood for a while, alone and crying her eyes out after the truth about Naomi and Yuki was revealed. IF felt confused and somewhat hurt knowing they were lying about their whole being. "They have these weird and strange powers within them because of their father implanted a chip inside of them. A chip that Arfoire threaten their father to make. In addition, they come from a long time a ago and they still young as hell." IF wiped her tears from her eyes, "I wonder… back then at the old factory…" IF pondered to herself for a while, "I need to ask Naomi about that incident. But for now," IF stood up from her spot, "I need to stay away from Naomi and Yuki for a while; it's for the best." A tear rolled down her face, "How could you do this do me, Naomi?"

Meanwhile, Noire, Uni, Naomi, and Yuki have arrived at Lastation. All of them landed in the Basilicom where they greeted by the Lastation's Basilicom Oracle, Kei. "Hello, welcome back- um," Kei was surprised at the two strangers in cuffs at the hands of Noire and Uni. "Excuse me, Lady Noire and Lady Uni but who are these people?"

"These two people are here to be research and tested here for a while. They may posed a threat to us and everyone in Gamindustri. We will find out what lies within them and we will determine if they will cause trouble or not." Noire explained to Kei.

"I understand, my lady. Shall I assist you in taking away the strangers and keeping a watch on them?" Kei asked.

"That won't be necessary Kei but thank you for offering. Uni and I have this under control."

"I see. Well, carry on my ladies." Kei bowed and left to do some paperwork.

"Come on you two. I will show you where you be staying for a while." Noire and Uni took Naomi and Yuki and guide them through the halls of the Basilicom to where they will being staying. When all of them arrived at the room for Naomi and Yuki, Noire punched in some numbers on the pad and the doors opened. Noire unlocked their handcuffs and pushed Naomi and Yuki into the room. Then, Noire looked at them sternly, "Tomorrow, we will take you to the lab and research what is in the chip and that watch of yours. You will be staying here from this day until we are doing running labs on you. You will not allowed to roam in the Basilicom alone. If you need anything, please use your screen and ask me or Uni. Are we clear?" Naomi and Yuki nodded their head in agreement. "Good. I am off. Oh, and one more thing: do anything funny or risky, then say goodbye to yourself." Noire closed up the doors and left with Uni following behind.

Naomi and Yuki stood there in the room, turning their heads as they examined their room. The room was a normal, basic room: white walls, wooden floor, two small beds, lamps, and no window. Naomi sighed, "Guess we need to start being comfort, seeing we are staying in this room for a while." Then, Naomi felt a tug on her shirt from Yuki. She turned her head and faced her, "What's wrong, Yuki?"

"Naomi, what will Noire do to us?" Yuki asked very worriedly.

"Noire is just going to run some test on us but if anything, I am not let her touch you in lab. I will do it. I will take everything Noire gives to me so you won't be scared."

"Please, don't Na-neechan! Please, don't take all the burden." Yuki hugged her big sister as she cried a bit.

"Don't worry Yuki. I will be fine. After all, I am your big sister and I must look after you, no matter how many years have gone passed us." Naomi lift her little sister's head and wiped the tears from her face. "Remember: I will always protect you from everything dangerous. I will keep safe even if it means sacrifices my life for you. You are my one and only little sister and we only have each other."

"Thank you, Naomi-neechan." Yuki hugged her tightly, "But what about the others? Since they know who we really are, how will act around us?"

"It will probably take awhile for them to comprehend the truth and understand what really is going on but it will fine for us. It will just take time and we need to be patient." Naomi explained.

"I know but it's just that, d-do you think Uni is scared of me? Worse, do you think Uni hates me? I mean, everybody saw that Iffy-nee ran away from you when she find out the truth about us. What will be Uni's reaction?" Yuki said frantically.

Naomi patted Yuki's head to calm her down. "Please, calm down Yuki." Naomi lifted Yuki's headed so they can see each other at eye level, "Every person is different so maybe Uni is scared but not totally. She didn't look like it. Also, she didn't look like she was angry or hating toward you but it is just a guess. But do be prepared for worst but still have hope."

"Okay. I understand Naomi-neechan." Yuki hugged Naomi tightly again. The two sisters embraced each other for while until Yuki was calm.

Naomi let go of Yuki and started to walk toward one of the bed in the room. She stretched her arms up high, "Well, it has been a long day today. I think it is time for us to rest up for tomorrow. Who knows what will happen in the labs." As Naomi walk toward her bed, she felt another tug on her shirt from Yuki again. Naomi smiled, "Are you still scared? Do you want to sleep with like when we were young?"

"Eh? N-No, I don't! I am a big girl, not some little kid. I can handle anything which means I can sleep by myself." Yuki pouted as she crossed her arms.

Naomi rolled her eyes in amusement, "Well, sorry. I assume you wanted to but if you want to sleep by yourself then that's fine." Naomi yawned, "Well, goodnight." Before she went into her bed, Yuki grabbed her arm and blushed.

"W-Well, if you really insist, then I can sleep with you just this one. For old times sake." Yuki smiled a bit.

"Ok. Let's sleep together." Yuki let go of Naomi's arm to let her enter into bed first. Naomi lifted the sheets and got under them with Yuki following behind. Naomi extended her arm, allowing Yuki to use as a pillow, then she held her close to her, embracing her.

Yuki nuzzled her head into her big sister's chest and started to nod off to sleep. Yuki closed her eyes and smiled, "Good night, Na-neechan."

Naomi smiled and kissed her little sister on the forehead, "Good night," Then, an image of her and Yuki sleeping together in their old house as little kids. "Yuki." Naomi closed her eyes and fell asleep. Both of them were snoozing away the night, comfortably sleeping with each other.

Morning once again came for another day, Yuki was sleeping peaceful on the bed in the room while Naomi woke up early to do her daily exercise routine: 50 sit-ups and 50 push-ups. When Naomi finished her reps, the doors opened and there stood there was Noire holding a clipboard. "Greetings. I hope you two girls had a good night sleep last night because you two have a lot of things to do to- ahh!" Noire looked up from her clipboard and blushed at the sight she saw: Naomi was shirtless in the room, wiping her sweat off with her shirt.

Naomi saw Noire at the door and greeted her, "Hey, Noire." Naomi titled her head in confusion as she saw that Noire was blushing and averting her eyes. "Is something the matter? Your face is red." Naomi pointed out.

"I am fine! It's just you are shirtless and I can see your top body naked. Now, please be decent and put on your shirt." Noire demanded.

"Technically, I have a bra still on my body but it's no big deal. We are both girls and I bet you seen the others in their underwear or naked." Naomi said.

Noire huffed and put her hand on her hips, "It doesn't matter but what matters is you having a shirt on. Hurry up, put on your shirt on, and wake up your little sister so we can get on with the day."

"Now hold on there." Naomi put on her shirt and walked up to Noire with her arms crossed. "I will come with you to do whatever you need to research but you will let my sister stay here and not touch her."

"Hmph, why should I?" Noire asked.

"We both have the same chip and watch on us so there is no need to test both of us. Plus, I am her big sister and I am willing to do anything for her to make sure she feels safe in the world." Naomi stared sternly at Noire.

Noire sighed, "Fine. I will leave her alone and let you be the subject. But I must say, I at least admire your role as the big sister to your little sister." Noire handcuffed Naomi.

"I am doing what I need to do. After all, Yuki only has me and I only have Yuki. We need each other." Naomi said.

"Well, let's go." Naomi exited the room and Noire closed the doors. Then, she grab Naomi's arm and guided her through the halls to the lab of the Basilicom. When they arrived at the lab, Noire opened the door and she and Naomi enter the lab. As they enter, Naomi observed her surroundings; she saw scientists doing their research and engineers testing out new technology. "You sit here, Naomi." Both of them have arrived in a room with computers and a chair right in the middle. Naomi obeyed Noire and sat in the chair, where Noire strapped her body and arms down to the chair. Noire examined Naomi. "First, we are going to x-ray your hand to find that chip." Noire got of the scientist to grab an x-ray for her to use. When she received the x-ray, she put it over Naomi's right hand and turn it on. The x-ray turned on and there Noire saw it: she saw the chip right inside of Naomi's palm. She grabbed a stick and poke at it, making reflexes in Naomi's hand. Then, she faced Naomi, "I remember you saying to Arfoire that one cannot the handle with the power of the chip. How is it that you and Yuki are able to endure the power all these years if Arfoire couldn't for a single minute."

"That answer," Naomi pointed at her watch on her wrist, "is in my watch. This a moderator watch my father built and put it on Yuki and I after he installed the chips inside us. This watch regulates the power flow of the chip which allows us to live without feeling the pain of the power of the chip. This watch also release our powers to different modes. There are three different modes on this: Alpha, Beta, and Delta. The Beta Mode allows us to enhance our normal abilities and use basic elemental powers. The Delta Mode is what you and the others saw: we get armored up, are able to summon more weapons programmed in our watches, and use more powerful elemental powers."

"Hmm, I see. But then, what is the Alpha Mode?" Noire inquired.

"We don't know. The most we have been able to transform into is Delta Mode. Even then, we still cannot handle the power of chip at that mode. You saw me back there, I was coughing up blood when I was at my limit. But we try to endure the Delta Mode as much and it is working but bit by bit. Anyway, we are afraid what will happen to us and what surrounds us when we activate Alpha Mode. But I believe we won't be using Alpha Mode unless it is a dire situation." Naomi explained.

"I see." Noire examined the watch on Naomi's wrist. "I need you to take off that watch of you so we can examine it further."

"Take off my watch?!" Naomi was shocked and nervous, "I-I'm sorry Noire but you cannot off this watch. I need it very badly."

"I know you need it but this is for your own good. You and your sister want to be recognize as a good person right? So we need your watch. Now, take it off." Noire demanded.

"B-But there will be serious consequ- fine. I will take it off." Naomi reach over to her wrist and took off her watch and handed it over to Noire. Naomi winced a bit.

"Thank you now this is will take a while so sit there quietly and be patient while we check this out." Noire took the watch and left Naomi's side while setting the watch on the table to examine. As Noire examine the watch, Naomi started to feel pain in her hand, then in her arm, then her chest. Naomi started to breathe harder and harder as the pain grew more. Noire poke at the watch and looked it over. "Hmm, interesting, it is nothing like we have today." Suddenly, Noire felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked over. "What do you need?"

"L-Lady Noire. There is something wrong with the subject. She seems to be in pain and looks like she is about to go berserk." The scientist informed Noire.

"WHAT?!" Noire put the watch into her pocket and followed the scientist to where Naomi was. When Noire arrived at the scene, she saw that Naomi had broken free from her chair restraints and was on the floor, groaning in pain and coughing up blood. "We need to hold her down. Everyone! Restrain the subject!" the scientist obeyed Noire and tried to restrain NAomi but failed as they were all flown across the room. Noire grunted, "What is wrong with her? She like she is in total pain because of- " Noire gasped as she realized what's happening. She grabbed the watch out of her pocket and looked at it. "The watch. She is in pain because she is not wearing and the chip's power is flowing too much in her. I need to put this back on her." Noire a nearby tranquil gun and aim at Naomi. She shot the gun and the tranquil dart manage to hit Naomi, putting her to sleep. As she fell asleep, Noire rushed over to Naomi and quickly put the watch on her. After the watch was on Naomi, Noire sighed in relief. "I am glad that is over. I don't think it would this bad to just take the watch for a bit. I guess I learned my lesson."

"L-Lady Noire, what are we going to do with the subject?" One of the scientist asked her.

"Hmmm," Noire thought for awhile until a solution came into her mind, "I will take care of her until she is able to walk on her feet." Noire bent down and put Naomi's arm over her shoulder and lift her up. "I will take her to my room and call Compa, she might be able to help her out."

"Are you sure about this, Lady Noire? Do you think it is wise for you to take her into your room?" The scientist asked worriedly.

"I am sure of my decision. Besides, it is my fault that she is in the state right now. I did not listen or thought of the consequences that were about to happen. So, I will care for you." Noire said.

"As you please, Lady Noire."

"I will be leaving, make sure this place is clean and organized." The scientist nodded in agreement and Noire left the lab with Naomi over her shoulders. Noire walked in the halls until she found her room. She opened it and set Naomi on her bed to let her rest. "Okay, that's done. Now, time to call Compa." Noire left Naomi's side.

 _Blur images came into her mind. "What's happening?" A stuttering voice came into her mind. "Dad? Daddy? What has gotten into you?" The voice and image became more and more clear. Then, a man stood over Naomi's said and said, "I am so sorry but this has to be done." A knife was in his hand and suddenly blood was splatter. Darkness took over and she blacked out._

"NOOOOO!" Naomi woke up in fear and stood up in bed. She winced a bit as she stood up from her slumber. Naomi checked herself over saw that she was shirt less and pantless. She was only in her bra and underwear but bandages covered her body. "Wha? What happened to me?"

"I know what happened." Naomi looked over her shoulder and saw that Noire was standing by the door, holding a tray of soup and water. "It was my fault that you are in your state. After I shot you with a tranquil gun and put back your watch, I took you to my room for you to rest up." Noire walked over to Naomi's side and put the tray on her. Noire kneeled down by Naomi's side beside the bed.

"I told you Noire that I needed that watch to control the power of the chip. If not, that chip takes over and the pain is unbearable." Naomi explained.

"Yes, I understand that now." Noire looked down and started to a cry a bit. "I am so sorry that I forced you to take your watch. I should have know that the consequences would be bad but I didn't. I am sorry that the pain grew and you had to bear it because I label you as threatening." Noire put her hands on her face to cover her shame and crying tears. Then, she felt a gentle pat on her head. Noire looked up to see that Naomi is smiling and patting her head. "W-What?"

"I understand that you do trust me because I am very different and you wanted to make sure I am worthy to be good but you need to realize there are consequences and limits for people. But I am happy that you cared for me and took me to your room so I can recover. Thank you." Naomi smiled brightly which made Noire smiled a bit. Then, a thought came to her mind. "Hey, how did I get bandage up all over my body."

"Oh, that was because of-"

"Na-na, you are finally awake!" Before Noire could finish her sentence, Compa came rushing in and glomped Naomi, suffocating her with her chest. NAomi winced a bit "I was so worried that you would never wake up again but I am so glad you are okay." Compa said happily.

"Compa, I appreciate that you nursed me back to health and you were worried about me but you are suffocating me." Naomi muffled.

"Oh," Compa pulled Naomi away from her, "Sorry sorry sorry sorry."

Then, Yuki and Uni came into the room. Yuki rushed to her side and hugged her tightly. Naomi winced again, "NAOMI-NEECHAN! You are finally awake. When I first saw you, you were covered in blood and bruised all over. Are you actually okay?"

"Yes, yes. I am okay but please don't be too rough. It still kinda hurts a bit." Naomi explained.

"Oh," Yuki let go of Naomi for a bit, "I'm sorry. It's just I am so happy you are up."

"I know. Sorry I made you worry." Naomi patted Yuki's head and proceeded to eat her soup.

After she finished her soup, Noire took the tray and stood. "I I'm glad that you are doing well Naomi. Sorry about your clothes, I'll buy you new clothes but I need to take your measurements. I'll get them later. Come on all of you, Naomi needs her rest so let's leave her alone." Noire left the room, followed by Uni and Yuki. Compa wa the last to leave. Before she left, she grabbed a gift bag and gave it to Naomi.

"Here you go Na-Na, a little gift for your recovery."

"Thank you, Compa. What is it?" Naomi asked curiously.

"Well, while I was bandage you up, I had to take off your clothes. While I did that, I found something… interesting about you. So this gift will help you in your time of need." Compa smiled and winked at Naomi then she left the room.

Confused, Naomi looked in the back and blushed furiously as what was inside the bag. _C-Condoms?! Oh no, Compa found out my other secret._

Hello again, NepNeko here. I am sorry that there hasn't been an update for while. I have school and with so much homework, even on break, I don't have the energy and motivation to write this story. But thank you guys for being patient and waiting for this to update. I will try to write as much as I can. But thanks again and keep on reading you guys.


	7. Chapter 6-5

**Chapter 6.5: Yuki's Side**

 **Hello, NepNeko here. This chapter focus on Yuki's side of the story while Naomi is being tested, being hurt, etc. If you don't want to read this, move on ahead but I wrote this because I felt like it. Enjoy! :)**

Yuki slowly opened up her eyes. She sat up from the bed, still feeling a bit drowsy, rubbed her eyes while yawning and stretching. Then, she looked around her surrounding in the room, feeling a bit off. "Hmm, something doesn't feel right." Yuki said as she scratch her chin. Then, she looked down on the bed to see an empty spot next to her, making her realize, "Na-neechan is not here. Where could she be- the test! Naomi-neechan is out there, getting tested and probably getting hurt too."

Frantically, Yuki got out of bed and rushed to the screen, calling Uni. Uni picked up her call, "Hello?"

"Uni! Please, let me out of the room. This is an emergency!" Yuki yelled in distressed.

"Yuki? What's wrong? You sound very worried and scared." Uni pointed out.

"My big sister is out there with your big sister in the lab. She is probably running the research on Naomi right now. Or worse… hurting her." Yuki shivered at the mere imagination.

"Yuki, I am sure Naomi is fine. Noire isn't harsh to those she deemed ev- oh right, Noire sorta doesn't trust you guys." Uni sighed, "Well, I am still sure that your big sister is going to be alright. Noire may be harsh but she is civil and will not go crazy and destructive on your sister." Uni explained to Yuki.

"Are you sure, Uni?"

"Trust me and take my word for it." Uni smiled at Yuki which made her feel a bit relieved. "But, I will come and get you out of there. I bet you are starving."

Yuki scratched the back of her head, "Well, I really wouldn't say-" before Yuki could finish her sentence, her stomach growled loudly, making her blush a deep shade of red.

"I am going with stomach answer for food." Uni giggled a bit, "I will come and get you right now so hang on tight." Uni hanged up the call and went to get Yuki while Yuki waited patiently within the room.

After a few minutes, the doors opened up and there stood at the entrance was Uni. "Hello, Yuki. Ready to eat some food?"

"Sure, let's go!" Yuki stood up and exited the room with Uni closing the door behind them. As the both of them walked in the halls of the Basilicom, Uni examined Yuki all over her body. She saw that Yuki was covered in dirt, dust, and blood with her clothes a bit torn; she felt bad for her. Yuki noticed Uni staring at her and blushed a bit. "U-Uni, I am flattered if you think I am pretty but you don't have to stare at me so much."

Uni snapped out of it and blushed a deep shade of red, "O-Oh, umm, I-I wasn't staring at you. Please don't misunderstand. It's just," Uni pointed at Yuki's clothes, "you seemed… a bit dirty and torn up."

Yuki looked down and checked out herself, "Oh yea, I guess that fight took a toll on my body and clothes. It's too bad that my clothes are in my bag at Compa-nee's apartment." Yuki sighed.

Uni cleared her throat, "Y-Yuki. I-If you want, I can show you where the bathroom is so you take a shower and clean yourself up. I also have some spare clothes in my room that might fit you."

"Really?" Yuki glomped Uni and hugged her tightly, "Thank you so much for helping me out, Uni." Then, Yuki realized something and let go of Uni, "Oops. Sorry, Uni. I accidentally hugged you with me covered in filth. Now, I got you dirty."

"That's okay. I was going to take a bath later on in the day."

"Hmmm." Yuki thought for a while, "Do you wanna take a bath together?"

"W-What? Why are you asking me that?"

"Well, it will save water and save us time in the day. Plus, I might need your help when washing my back. I feel a bit sore from the battle last night and it's going to a pain and annoyance to reach my back. So, yeah. Please, join me in a bath, Uni." Yuki pleaded Uni.

"Oh, fine" Uni sighed, "I will take a bath with you but only because I need to take one and to help you clean your back. That's all, agree?" Yuki nodded in agreement and both of them went to the bathroom to wash up.

While in the bathroom, both Yuki and Uni were scrubbing away their dirt spots, mostly Yuki. As both of them were almost done scrubbing everything they could reach, Uni sat behind Yuki and started to scrub all the dirt and filth from her back. Yuki smiled and sighed in bliss with the feeling of a well-scrubbed, clean back. As Uni washed Yuki's back, Uni noticed all the little scars all over her body. _You must have been through a lot for all the years you lived in this world._ Then, she started to notice Yuki's muscles formed on her body and blush. _You also have been working out for all these years too._

After the two finished their baths, they went to Uni's room and put on some clothes: Uni wore her normal clothes while Yuki wore the clothes Uni lend her, a simple black shirt and a white skirt. Then, the two went to the dining room and ate breakfast together. While they ate their food, Yuki noticed something. _Uni hasn't brought up Naomi's and I powers. She doesn't look mad but we can't let this slide. I hope I don't make her angry._ Yuki cleared her throat, "Hey, Uni."

"Yes, Yuki. Is something on your mind?" Uni inquired.

"Ummm, how do you feel about, you know, the truth about me and Naomi-neechan? Our powers, our identity, and being from a different time era." Yuki explained.

"Well," Uni took a sip of her water, "I will say that it is strange that you, a simple human, has such ordinary powers because a chip that is made from reversed anti-crystal power and lived for a long time in Gamindustri. Also, Arfoire is associated with your father because of his discovery of the power of anti-crystals." She took another sip of her water, "But, I understand why you and your big sister hid the truth from us. It was bad history in the past and you two wanted to forget it and never speak of it again. Yet, right now, you are forced to retell your tale in order for others to understand, which seems painful."

"Yes, yes it is." Tears started to roll down her face, "Naomi and I lived in Gamindustri for many, many years and no matter how much time has passed us, those horrible memories will never go away. Somehow, the past has a way to catch up with me and Na-neechan."

Then, Uni got out from her seat, walked toward Yuki and embraced her in a tight hug. Uni patted Yuki's head and wiped away her tears, "It's okay, Yuki. You will be alright. You are in the present and all you need to think is the future. The past is behind you."

"Yeah… thank you, Uni." Yuki smiled.

Suddenly, the two girls heard a loud screaming, echoing throughout the halls of the Basilicom. Surprise, Yuki and Uni stood up quickly from their seat. "W-What was that noise?" Yuki asked.

"I think…" The screaming continued to echo, "I think it's coming from the lab."

"The lab? Oh no. Naomi-neechan is in trouble!" Yuki yelled. Then, the two girls rushed through the halls to get to the lab.

When they both arrived at the lab, Uni quickly punched in some numbers and opened the doors. Yuki and Uni were surprised at the scene: the whole lab room was a complete mess, papers everywhere, broken glass everywhere, and injured scientists at the side. Uni quickly went up to one the scientists, "Report! What happened in here?"

"Lady Uni. The subject destroyed the lab room. Lady Noire took off a gadget of the subject just to examine it when suddenly the subject started to yell in pain and went berserk. Luckily, Lady Noire tranquilized the subject and everything is under control." The scientist explained.

"So, Naomi did this?" Yuki mumbled to herself. _Wait, she said Noire took off a gadget from Naomi. It's can't be!_ "Where is Noire and the subject?"

"Lady Noire took the subject into her room, under her care. Currently, she is calling a person called Compa to come over. I assure you both of them will be fine."

"Fine my ass." Yuki grabbed Uni's arm and both of them left the lab room. "Take me to Noire's room! I want to see my sister." Uni nodded and led her to Noire's room.

When they both arrived, Yuki rushed into the room and saw a horrible sight: Naomi, covered in blood and bruises, sleeping peacefully on Noire's bed with Noire beside her. Tears started to roll down on Yuki's face. Noire saw the two girls and approach them slowly. "Yuki. I am sorry but your sister-" Before Noire could finish her sentence, Yuki slapped her hard across the face, leaving a red mark on Noire's face. Uni witnessed this and pulled Yuki away from Noire. Noire looked at Yuki as she rubbed her cheek. "Listen, Yuki-"

"No! You listen here, Noire! WHY! Why is my sister badly injured and covered in blood? Why is she lying in your bed and horribly wounded? Did you really took off her watch? Did you actually take the watch from her and let her suffer?" Yuki yelled as her anger grew with each question.

"... Yes, yes I did all that." Noire clenched her hands, "It was all me. It was my fault. I am sorry."

"You're sorry?! Apologizing will not make me and my sister feel better. Naomi probably warned you about the dangers of taking off her watch moderator. You ignore her and look where it ended up! Now, she is here, in your bed, probably in a coma because of the pain she had to endured!" Yuki was about to punch Noire but Uni held her back in the nick of time.

"That is enough Yuki! Can't you see that Noire is hurt as well, like you!" Both of them saw the flowing tears on Noire's face. "Now, let's leave Noire and your sister alone in silence. Come on and let's go to my room."

"Hmph." Yuki obeyed Uni and left the room with Uni following behind. Before Yuki exit, she said, "Reflect. Reflect on your actions and think about what will you do next time."

Yuki and Uni arrived at Uni's room. Both of them sat on her bed. Uni sighed, "I know Noire badly hurted your big sister but that does not mean you could slapped her across the face and-" Suddenly, Yuki embraced Uni tightly and cried into her chest.

"I am so sorry, Uni! I didn't mean to slap your sister or yell at her. It's just that when I get angry, I do things without thinking and I go off in a temper tantrum and yelling all over the place. I know it's not going to help but please, I didn't mean to hurt your big sister." Yuki continue to bawl her eyes out.

"I get it, I get it now stop snotting all over me." Yuki pulled away from Uni, "Look, I am going to forgive only because you did not think before you act and I get your emotions right now. Plus you are acting like such a baby. But please, keep your temper under control."

"Okay. I will" Yuki wiped away her tear and smiled a bit, "Thank you, Uni."

"Yea, yea." Uni smiled at Yuki. "Your sister will be alright. I know because Noire will take care of her and make sure she will be fine. After all, if Noire caused the problem, she will not give up until she fixed the problem herself."

"I hope you are right, Uni."

 **You guys pretty much know the rest: Compa heals Naomi, Naomi gets a horrible flashback, Naomi wakes up and everyone is happy. Thanks again for reading and I hope you look forward to the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"And that pretty much what happen while you were knocked out from your injuries." Noire said as she sat by the bedside, explaining the story between her and Yuki while Naomi sat up in Noire's bed, eating soup. "Eventually, she forgive me and become friendlier towards me. But she was right, it was my fault that you got into a coma and I take full blame for it."

Naomi sighed as she finished her last bit of soup. Then, she patted Noire's head and looked her in the eyes, "I keep telling: I forgive you because I understand that you were having your doubts. So, don't be too hard on yourself." Naomi smiled at Noire, making her blushed and smiled a bit. "But, I do say that it must have been a rough week for you handling Yuki's temper."

"Like I said, she eventually became friendly to me and forgive me for my actions. She was still angry and cold toward me for a bit but it worked out for the end."

"That's good." Naomi sighed again, "But I will have a lecture with her whenever I see." Naomi touched Noire's cheek that Yuki slapped and rubbed it with her thumb, "She shouldn't raise a hand against a respected person, especially a goddess of a nation."

Then, Noire blushed a deep shade of red and gently pulled Naomi's hand away from her face, "I- I'm fine, really. But thank you for comforting me." Then, Noire stood up and pulled out a measuring tape out of her pocket, "I will take your measurements now so I can get you your new clothes."

"W-Wait." Naomi held up her hands to stop Noire, "W-Why do you need to take my body measurements? Can't I tell you my clothing size to you?"

"I need to take exact measurements so that I can make- I mean tell the tailor how to make your clothings. This is will be your custom made clothing for you to wear, a courtesy of me." Noire smiled. "And also saying sorry for destroying your clothes when you went berserk in the lab."

"I-I see. But then if you don't mind, please let my little sister take my body measurement." Then, Noire looked a bit sad when she heard this, "I-It's not that I am mad at you, it's just that I feel more comfortable when someone I really know, someone close to handle something bodywise." Naomi explained.

"Oh, I understand. Don't worry about it. I will get your sister and she will get your measurements for me. After that, I will have your clothes in no time." Noire turned around and left the room while Naomi sighed in relief.

A few minutes later, Noire came into the room again with Yuki by her side. Noire explained the situation to Yuki and gave her the measuring tape. Then, Noire left the room to give Yuki and Naomi their privacy. Yuki walked up to Naomi's said, "Ok first off, why do you need me to take your body measurements? The readers of this story are going to have weird thoughts when they read a little sister handling her older sister's body."

"Please, don't start breaking the fourth wall; we already have one person doing that." Naomi groaned, "And also, the reason is because of what is down there. Have you forgotten that I was your guinea pig in your experiment gone wrong and the result was I have permanently grown a dick." Naomi glared at her little sister, "Plus, Compa knows that I have a dick and I don't want Noire to know about it also."

"Ok, Ok, I get it. But how did she figure it out?" Yuki inquired.

"Well, I think she discovered my penis when she was taking off my clothes and bandaging my body up. Probably saw the bulge in my underwear and saw the… thing. And she told me she knows about that by…" Naomi held up the box of condoms to show Yuki, "giving me this as a gift of recovery."

Yuki was trying so hard to not laugh but she couldn't contain it anymore and burst out laughing making Naomi blushed a bit. "Hahaha, I can't believe Compa-nee gave you that!" Yuki held her stomach as she continue to laugh at her big sister. After she calmed down a bit, Yuki wiped her eyes and looked at Naomi, smirking at her, "So, are you going to use that on Iffy-nee? Huh, Naomi-neechan?"

Naomi sat up straight quickly and blushed a dark shade of red as she heard that. Then, images of IF started to pop into Naomi's minds, her being in very suggestive poses and clothes. _Naomi, come close_. Naomi was blushing really hard that Yuki swore she saw steam coming out of Naomi's head. Yuki giggled as Naomi kept on blushing but stopped as she saw something popping out of the blanket. "Umm, Naomi-neechan," Yuki pointed at the bulge, "I think your thing is sticking up."

"Huh?" Naomi snapped out of her state of mind and looked at where Yuki was pointing. "Oh no." Naomi quickly pulled off the blanket and panicked as she saw her 'thing' sticking upwards. "Oh great, now I have an erection because of what you said about IF." Naomi sighed, "Even though we lived in this world for many, many years, I still can't control my urges, especially with this." Naomi touched it a bit and blushed. "Look, just take my measurements and tell me where the bathroom is. I'm going to try to… calm this thing in there." Yuki nodded. Naomi tried her best to stand up as she get out of bed. As she stood up, Yuki went up to her and took the necessary body measurements. After that, Yuki lead Naomi to the bathroom then left Naomi to do her thing to go up Noire.

When Yuki met up with Noire, Uni being by her side, she gave her the measurements and measuring tape. "Thank you so much Yuki, you are so helpful." Noire stretch out the measuring tape, "Now, it's your turn."

Yuki was surprised, "M-My turn?"

"Yea, not only am I getting your sister's custom clothes, you are also getting custom clothes too. I just wanna show you my hospitality toward you and your big sister." Noire explained.

"I see." Yuki stood there and stretch out her arms, "Well, go ahead and take my measurements." Noire nodded and went ahead to take Yuki's necessary measurements. After that, Yuki let her arms fall and sighed, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I need to go into town first to get the needed material for that I can make- I-I mean give the the material to the tailor that so they can make your clothes for you two. Then, I will return to my office and do some paperwork. You and Uni are welcomed to join me and shop whatever you want." Noire offered.

"Really? Sweet!" Yuki went up to Uni and grabbed her hands, "Let's go shopping Uni. I still haven't forgotten your gun shopping date you offered." Yuki smiled at Uni.

"Geez," Uni blushed at what Yuki said, "I-I told you before: do not call it a date, it'll give people the wrong idea." Uni sighed, "But, it would be nice to go out into town together. It would be our first time hanging out with each other." Yuki smiled brightly at her. Then, Noire, Uni, and Yuki left the Basilicom to go into town.

Meanwhile, Naomi sat in the bathtub for a while, sighing in great bliss, "Man, it has been a long time since I had a wonderful bath. Plus, I needed it. I feel so dirty and sore every since the battle and that incident in the lab." Naomi frowned a bit and looked at her hand with the chip. "I felt the pain again… I never thought I would experience it again." Naomi sighed and submerged her body until her head popped out of the water. Then, she spread her legs a bit and saw her penis still erected. "I guess I'll calm this down now. It's been a long time since I masturbated with this thing." First, Naomi poked at a little a bit, making it twitch. Then, she gently grabbed it and starting rubbing it slowly. As she stroked it, she felt a hot feeling all over body, making her aroused. _I forgot how good this felt._ Then, dirty thoughts of IF started to flow into her mind again, but more sexually and sugesstive. _IF…_ Naomi started to rubbed it harder and stroked it faster, making her feel more aroused. _IF… I want you so badly!_ IF giggled in her mind and said _Come here, Naomi… let me make you feel good._ Suddenly, she gushed out and she moaned blissed, white stuff everywhere in the bathtub. Naomi sat there, breathing hard as she just release a big load. Then, she stood up. "I am glad it's not hard anymore but I did make a bit a mess." Naomi grabbed a small bucket and begin splashing water until all the white stuff was gone.

After Naomi cleaned up the bathtub, she got out and grabbed a towel,wiping herself down until she was clean. Then, she grabbed her bra and underwear and put them on. After that, she wrapped the towel around her waist and proceed to walk out of the bathroom. When she exited the bathroom, Naomi saw Noire walking down the halls, talking to Yuki and Uni. She waved at them, "Hey you guys."

"Hey Na-neechan!" Yuki greeted happily.

"Hello, Naomi." Uni said politely.

"Hey, Nao- ahhh!" As Noire turned her head after talking to the two girls, she yelped and blushed furiously as she saw Naomi, in her bra and a towel covering her lower half, completely exposing her top half. Noire looked away quickly but peeped at Naomi in bits while trying not to get caught staring at her.

Naomi was confused and decided to approach Noire, making her blushed with each step closer. Naomi went to try to talk to her but Noire could not looked straight into Naomi's eyes and talked to her. Yuki and Uni witness this scene happening, Uni giggled and smirked at the situation. "Man, my sister has it bad."

"What do you mean by that Uni?" Yuki asked in confusion.

"Can't you tell?" Uni leaned into Yuki's ear and point at the two older girls, "Noire is in love with your big sister." Uni continued to giggled.

"What?! Noire is in love with Naomi-neechan?!" Yuki was shocked to hear this news."But...But…"

"I think it's cute." Uni exclaimed, "I mean I never seen Noire fall for someone so badly and in such little time. I mean I know at first she didn't trust you and your big sister but I guess after that whole incident in the lab, Noire did felt bad. Plus, she nursed Naomi for the week while she was out of it, staying by her side to make sure she was doing well and bringing her food when she woke up. I wouldn't blame her if she started developing feelings for Naomi throughout that process."

"Well yea, I get it but-"

"Not to mention, but I think Noire is peeping at Naomi in certain places." Uni whispered.

"What?! Where?" Yuki said as she panicked a bit.

"Noire is looking at your big sister's abs and muscles. What else?"

"Oh, thank goodness." Yuki sighed in relief but then she realized something, "Wait, what?"

"Yep." Then, an idea popped into Uni's head, "Hey, let's help our big sisters get together and start dating. I bet Naomi has feelings for Noire, too. I mean look how friendly your sister is with her."

"But Na-neechan is always like that. She is really friendly to anyone she likes. It's in her personality as a person." Yuki explained.

"Well, that doesn't stop them from falling in love with each other. Now come on and let's help out them two lovebirds." Yuki was about to say something but Uni left her side and went up Naomi and Noire.

Yuki sighed and slowly walked up the three girls. _Uni, I know that a nice idea but Naomi already has someone to love: IF._

Hello guys, NepNeko here. I know you guys are wondering why this story is so slow. Well, it because it is kinda how my style of writing is done plus it how I feel when to end a chapter because there are certain themes or idea within a chapter. Anyway, my holiday break is almost over and soon I will be loaded with tons of homework again. Yea (-_-) but do keep reading and looking forward to future updates. Thanks


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"And that is why you should never raise your voice and hand against Noire, or any of the other goddesses." Naomi said as she lectured Yuki who knelled beside her by the bed with her head down. "They are one who rule the nations and should be respected. Especially to those who offered their hospitality to us."

"I-I am sorry big sis. It won't happen again." Yuki said, sounding like she was about to cry.

Naomi sighed and patted Yuki's head. "Look, I am not trying to be mean but you need to reflect and control your actions. Honestly, after living for so long, you still have temper trouble." Yuki dropped her head some more as she heard that, "But, I know that you are improving in drawing your horns so I am happy about that." Naomi smiled at Yuki and Yuki's eyes lit up.

Yuki jumped up and landed on top of Naomi, hugging her as tight as she could. "I love you, Naomi! You are the best sister I could ever have in my life."

"I am the only sister you have in your life. And anyway, I know you really like to show your affection but don't hug me so tightly. I… can't… breathe." Naomi said as she grasped for air.

"Oh!." Yuki left go immediately of her big sister and stood back, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You praising me always make me so happy and warm."

"I know. I know." Naomi and Yuki looked at each other and giggled together at the situation.

Suddenly, the door opened and the two sister stopped giggling at looked at who was at the door. There stood was Noire and Uni, each holding a bag in their hand. Both of them walked inside and stood by the bedside. "Hello, Naomi. Hello, Yuki." Noire greeted the both of them.

"Hey, Naomi. Hey, Yuki." Uni also greeted the two sister. "How are you two doing? Looks like you guys were having fun."

"Oh, it's nothing. Yuki is being Yuki. Also jumping on me and hugging me whenever I say something good about her."

"N-Nee-san, don't embarrass me like that!" Yuki said as she hit Naomi. _Especially, in front of Uni._

Noire giggled at the warm scene, "Don't worry Yuki. Uni is similar when it comes to me praising her as well."

"N-Noire, don't say that to them. T-That is not true at all." Uni blushed as she was in denial.

Naomi giggled, "Aww. Anyway," She pointed at the bags the two Lastation sisters were holding, "What's with the nice gift bags? Is it a special occasion? Or is this your way of showing your affection to me?" Naomi joked.

"W-What?" Noire blushed at the comment, "I-It's not like that at all. I-I don't think of you that way. A-Anyway, these bags contain you and Yuki's custom made clothes. They are finally done after a few days." Noire and Uni handed the two sister the bags.

"Wow, thanks Uni. Thanks, Noire-nee." Yuki said her eyes light up.

"N-Noire-nee?" Noire said to herself.

"I am surprised that tailor of yours can work so fast. Thanks, Noire. And give my compliments to that tailor."

"Your welcome, Naomi and Yuki. And I will that." _Although, you guys pretty much did that without knowing_. Noire thought and smile widely. "Now, go on and try on your new clothes. And come to my office, I have something to discuss with you two."

"Ok." the two sisters said. Then, Noire and Uni left the room and let Naomi and Yuki to dress up in their new clothes.

As Noire and Uni waited patiently in Noire's office, Naomi and Yuki entered into the office, wearing their new clothes. "Ah, you finally came here. And I must say, those new clothes look great on you two." Noire smiled at the two sisters while Uni stared at Yuki for a while.

Naomi's new clothes consisted of a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides, along with black fingerless gloves. She still wore her red bandana on her left arm and black boots. Yuki's new clothes consisted up big hooded coat, pants, armor chestplates and reinforced boots, in her pink color scheme. Uni looked at Yuki and blushed, _Yuki looks really cool in those clothes. Noire really went all out_.

"These clothes look great on us and fits up perfectly, Noire. But, I must say, these clothes looks kinda familiar. Where have I seen these clothes?" Naomi scratches her chin and thought it over.

"Oh! I got it, Naomi! Your clothes are from that one blue haired dude in that one anime." Yuki said, "You know, the one with the four girls whose names resembles colors and fight monsters. What's it called?"

"I don't know but I do know where your clothes are from." Naomi said, "It's from that healing grandma sniper from that one popular game. You know, that one Lastation and Leanbox released together. Was it called… something Watch. I forgot."

"Enough talking about your clothes and please listen to me." Noire commanded.

"Oh right, sorry Noire. So, what is that you want to talk about with us?" Naomi inquired.

"Well, I want to talk about you guys about some task I want you guys to do. Since Naomi is healed up and ready to go out, I want you two to do some quests for me. You may be guests here in my Basilicom but you need work around and not be lazy."

"R-Right." _Typical for a goddess who works her butt off to say to us._ Yuki thought. "Oh! But aren't Naomi and I declared dead at the Guild. How are supposed to accept and report quests?"

"I've got the solution: you two will do quests coming from me. Earlier, I accept quests that are suitable to your levels." Noire handed both of them a list of quest they had to do. "Once you have done these quest, report them back to me and I will report them to the Guild. And don't worry, you two will receive your credits you deserve."

"I see. So we just do these quests on this list, report them to you, you report them, and we get the credits. Sounds easy enough. Okay, we will do it." Naomi said to Noire. Then, she grabbed Yuki's hand, "Come on, Yuki. Let's see if we can do all of these in record time."

"Alright!" Then, the two sisters left the Basilicom and went around Lastation to do there quest. Noire and Uni went back to their paperwork as waited for them to finish.

As Naomi and Yuki walked around the forest in Lastation, the two girls looked over the list of the quests. "Let's see… looks like we have to clear out some dogoos, exterminate some baby bugs, help out some people, and… oh cool, defeat a giant wolf. Looks like we are gonna have a fun time." Naomi smiled.

"A fun time?! Battling a huge-ass wolf is not going to be fun. If anything, it gonna be a pain in the ass." Yuki groaned and sighed, "Sometimes, I wonder what certain things are deem 'fun' for you."

"Oh, come on. It's just battling a big dog. Plus, fighting any kind of creature is fun. Actually, just fighting in general is fun and exciting, especially when I emerge as the victory." Suddenly, there was a twinkle in Naomi's eyes.

Yuki just looked at her weird, "You are so unusual that at times, I wonder why you are my big sister."

"Well, you can't choose your family so move on. Now, let's go and finish these quest quickly and defeat that giant wolf." Naomi grabbed Yuki's hand and both of them rushed in and did their quests.

After finishing their quests and defeating the final boss within a few hours, the two sisters were roaming in town, taking a break. "Wow, that giant wolf had a lot of pepper in it but somehow we manage to defeat it." Naomi said with a big smile on her face.

"That wolf was so annoying. He kept getting up and attacking us like he has all the stamina in the world." Yuki sighed, "How about we get a treat for ourselves?"

"You know what, that sounds like a good idea. I think we deserve it. Now if I remember, up ahead should be a cafe. And while we are at, we might as well pick up something for Noire and Uni. Hmm, what do you think they like to eat as a treat?" Naomi looked to her side and saw that Yuki wasn't there. "Yuki?" She turned around and saw that Yuki had stopped at a store and stood there, staring at the store window. "What is it now?"

Naomi walked over to Yuki side and saw what she was looking at. A sweatdrop showed up on Naomi's expression. _I-I see. To be honest, I am not surprised._ "Naomi-neechan! Look at that! This gun shop is have a special 'two-for-one' sale on these scopes! OMG!" Yuki squealed with joy and excitement.

"O-Ok, Yuki. Are you going to get those?" Naomi asked.

"Of course! I can't miss this opportunity plus, there is two scopes. One for me and one for Uni. It is perfect." Then, Yuki left Naomi's side and rushed inside. Naomi sighed followed her behind.

"What do you mean you don't have the scopes anymore?!" Yuki yelled at the cashier of the store. "Can't you sell those scopes out on the window?"

"Those are just fake scopes. You know for displaying purposes only." The cashier explained, "And anyway, we have more scopes in the back and in stock. YOu could try buying those, they are just as good."

Yuki looked down in defeat, "Thanks for the offer but it's not the same." Naomi patted Yuki's back and the two girls exited the gun shop. As they exited the shop, Yuki looked at Naomi, "That was a perfect gift for her and it's all sold out. Well, I guess we can still go and get some sweet treats."

Suddenly, a girl with black hair and a red dress went up to the two sisters. "I am so sorry to witness the scene and overhear the conversation but I have something for you if it makes you feel better." The girl reached out of her bag and took out the scope from the shop and give it to Yuki.

"Oh my!" Yuki grabbed the scoped and jumped for joy. "Thanks! Thank you so much, miss… um…"

"The name is K-Sha and it's not big deal. I was shopping for my friend's little sister and I saw the sale at the gun shop too. I bought it as quickly as I can but then I saw you being so dejected so I thought I give you one to give for your friend. Hope they will like it though." K-Sha said as she smiled at Yuki.

"Thank you so much!" Yuki went up to K-Sha and hugged tightly as she can. Then, she let her go and went to Naomi's side. "Now, let's go to that cafe and pick up something for us and the girls." Before they leave, Yuki went up to K-Sha, "Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Yuki. That is my big sister Naomi. Well, I am off. I hope I can see you again. Bye bye." Yuki waved at K-Sha.

K-Sha waved back at Yuki. "Goodbye, Yuki. I hope to see you again, too." Then, the girls parted and went their way.

As Naomi and Yuki were on their way to the cafe, Yuki stopped for a moment and witness a scene. Yuki tugged on Naomi's sleeve and pointed at the scene. Naomi looked at where Yuki pointed and was surprised at what she saw. A group of people were gathered together around, listening to a rat and a strange girl yelling on about something. "Looks like some kind of weird gathering. That can't be good news." Suddenly, Naomi's phone buzzed and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Naomi, where are you?" Noire said on the other side.

"Oh, hey Noire. Yuki and I were taking a break after we were done completing the quests on our list and-"

"Naomi, you and Yuki need to hurry back to the Basilicom. I need to go somewhere and handle this gathering of people. Apparently, these people are bad news and I need to break up their little get-together."

"I see. Well, Noire you are in luck. You don't have to leave because Yuki and I are at the scene. We just noticed them recently. We'll take care of them."

"Naomi, no. Come back at once and I will handle the situation. It is my job as a goddess to-"  
"Noire, you have done enough for me and Yuki and breaking up a group is the least we can do for you. Besides, they don't seem to do anything dangerous right now and what can a little cult to do us. We are going in, Noire."

"Naomi! Wait-" Naomi hanged up her phone before Noire could even talk to her.

"What was that about, Naomi-neechan?" Yuki asked.

"Ah, it's just Noire being a worrywart. And anyway, let's go and break up this group before more people join up." Yuki nodded and both of them went up to the group.

As they made their way into the crowd, they heard the rat saying, "ASIC has resurrected. This group that was once gone and has now come back to life. We can now bring down the CPUs and CPU Candidates of the nations of Gamindustri."

"That's right. Now come and join ASIC and together, we can be strong and look forward to work with the goddesses ruling us." said the girl with green hair and wearing a rat hoodie.

 _ASIC, that can't be good._ "Hey! Stop talking about that dumb crap and go home!" Naomi yelled

"EH! Who dares say that about ASIC?" the little rat said.

Then, Naomi and Yuki pulled themselves out of the crowd and went up in front. "We did and we command you guys and all you people to break up this group and go home. All of you are creating a disturbance." Yuki demanded

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Both the girl and the rat got off the boxes they were standing on and went up the two sisters. "It seems we have some heretics among us."

"Cut the crap and tell us who you two are and why you want people to join your little ASIC group." Naomi commanded.

"Heh, and why should we tell you two about our identity and motives? You guys are just random strangers and heretics of ASIC." said the little rat.

"We are being peaceful with you two. Tell us now or we will have to use force and you wouldn't want that." Yuki said.

"Grr. Fine. My name is Warechu, the mascot of ASIC. This here is Linda but we call her Underling, which is pretty much what she is to ASIC and to our leader." Warechu explained.

"Hey! I have told you many times that my name is not Underling!" Linda yelled at Warechu for that comment. "Anyway, we need to gather new recruits and believers for ASIC as they should that the great Arfoire has resurrected which means the Great Deity of Sins will be reborn as well." Both Linda and Warechu laughed maniacally.

"Wait, did you say Arfoire?" Yuki questioned.

"Yes, yes I did. So what?"

Then, Naomi pulled out her katana and Yuki pulled out her bow. Then, the two glared at Linda and Werechu. "Where is Arfoire? Take us to her!" Naomi said angrily.

"Oh shit. Run for it." Linda and Werechu scrambled their way out of the crowd and ran away from the two sisters.

"Crap. You people better leave and go home. I bet those two will not be back for them to continue their speech." Naomi explained and then the two followed Linda and Warechu as fast as they can.

When two lackeys ran for their life, they did not know where to run and then they found themselves at a dead end of an alley. "Crap, what do we do?"

"How should I know? I am just a rat."

Suddenly, they heard loud, angry footsteps coming from behind. Slowly, they turned their heads in fear and saw glowing aura coming from the two sisters. Naomi and Yuki slowly walked up to them, anger growing with each step. When they come face to face with the two lackeys, both of them grabbed them by the neck and pinned them to the wall. "So, are you going to tell us where Arfoire is?" Yuki said

"Like hell we are going to tell you." Warechu said but then the two sisters tighten their grip on the two. Warechu and Linda were trying to hard to grasp for air to breathe.

"We are going to ask you guys one last time: where the hell is Arfoire hiding?"

"She's...she's...right here!" Suddenly, Linda threw discs at the ground and out of nowhere, two humongous monsters were summoned out of the ground, making Yuki and Naomi let go of the two lackeys. Linda and Warechu caught their breath and ran for it. Before leaving the sisters to fight, Linda said, "Sorry but the boss' hiding place is a don't you worry, we will never forget who you guys are. Have fun battling those two." And just like that, the two left the scene.

Naomi and Yuki grunted in anger and then looked at the two monsters in front of them. "Shit, how the hell did they summon these beasts?" Yuki asked.

"It must have been those discs that Underling threw on the ground. I think those are the key to summons these beast." Naomi explained, "But does that matter? We need to defeat these things before they bring doom to the town."

"Well, there are two of them, so one each." Yuki suggested.

"Heh, well if we battle them individually, we might as well power up. You ready, Yuki?"

"I am always ready for this."

Both of them held up their watches and yelled, "Battlizer: Beta Mode!" Then, their watches made a click, "BETA MODE ACTIVATED!".Then a small glowing light enveloped the two girls. When it died down, they were holding their main weapons and their outfits changed into their black battlegear. Then, the two of them charged at the monster and begin their battle.

After some gruesome minutes, the two sisters finally emerged as the victors but they were covered in scratches and bruises. "Damn that was a lot harder than expected. They make it like that giant wolf was easy." Naomi said as she deactivated herself.

"Yea, that was tough." Yuki said as she deactivated herself as well.

"Now, we know that we are not safe in staying her in Lastation. We need to go and get back to the Basilicom quickly. We have to tell Noire about this." Yuki nodded and the two of them made their way to the Basilicom.

When the two arrived at the Basilicom, Uni and Noire greeted them but were shocked at all the scratches and bruises all over the two sisters' bodies. The Lastation sister hurried to their sides and helped them out the bed in the guest room. When Naomi and Yuki sat down on the bed, Noire and Uni worriedly looked over their bodies and to check if anything was serious. "It was just breaking up a crowd so how did up it like this?" Noire asked frantically.

"Well, it wasn't just any kind of group. They were called ASIC and there were two people rallying them up: Linda and Warechu. I met them and they ran off so we chased after them. Then, we pinned them but then they summoned these two giant monsters using discs and ran off. After that, it just plays out on its own: we fought the monsters but we got beat up along the way." Naomi explained.

"You two really need to be careful. You guys really shouldn't pick fights, especially with those who associate with ASIC." Uni said as she took care of Yuki's injuries.

"Technically, we didn't pick the fight. We just wanted to know where Arfoire is and take back that chip so that chaos would not happen to Gamindustri. We were just doing what was right." Yuki said.

"Well, now they know who you two are and they are probably telling Arfoire right now. Luckily, I told Histoire that you two were going to Planeptune and-"

"Please, no! Don't send me over to Planeptune. I don't want to go there." Naomi demanded.

"Why? Why don't you want-" Then, there was a moment silence for the girls. Then, Noire realized the reason for Naomi's objections. "Oh, I see. Well," Noire sighed, "I will call Histoire and cancel the transfer and transfer you to Lowee. But since this is sudden, it will be a few days to be prepare."

"That's fine, Noire and thank you." Naomi said.

"Your welcome." Noire said. Then, she got up and left the room.

Naomi, Yuki, and Uni sat in the room silently. Then, Yuki realized something, "Oh, I almost forgot." Yuki reached for her back pocket and grabbed the scope and showed it to Uni. "Here Uni. I picked up something for you while we taking a break in town."

"Wow, thanks Yuki but," Uni reached into her back pocket and showed Yuki a scope as well. "A friend of mine gave me a scope already but you can keep it. I am pretty sure you can use it on one of your guns."

"Thanks Uni." Yuki went and hugged Uni. Uni hugged her back and both of them smiled.

"Hey, Uni. Is that friend that gave you that scope named K-Sha?" Naomi asked Uni.

"Yea, why?"

"Because that was the person who gave us that scope. Yuki saw it on sale with an offer and wanted to give one of them to you but it sold out. Luckily, K-Sha saw the scene was nice enough to give us one of them."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep, that was the story." Then, Naomi realized something. "Oh right. I almost forgot." Naomi got up and left the room, "I'll leave you two alone. I need to go and report these quests to Noire."

Then, Naom closed the door behind her and went into the halls of the Basilicom to find Noire. "Where is she? Noire? Noire? Noire, where are you?" Naomi continue to call out her name but still no luck. Suddenly, Naomi found herself in front a big door that is slightly open. "Hmm, maybe this is where Noire is." Naomi slowly opened the door and entered the room. When she walked into the room, Naomi's eyes widen as she was surprise as what she saw. In this room, Naomi saw that Noire was dressed up in a costume, smiling and giggling with joy. "Wow, so this what Noire does in her spare time. That explains the clothes she made for me and Yuki." As Naomi tries to back up from the scene, she tripped and fell back, making a loud thud.

Noire jumped at the noise. She slowly turned her head and saw that Naomi was there in the room, on the ground and looking at her. Naomi scratched her head and giggled a bit as a sweatdrop formed. "Soooo, you cosplay?"

"NAOMI! COME HERE AND LET'S HAVE A LITTLE CHAT!" Noire yelled with all the might and anger she had in her.

Naomi yelped and obeyed her. After a long and 'angry' chat, Noire finally calm down and sighed. "You better not tell anyone else or else I will Lace Ribbon Dance you so many times that you will not see the light again. Do I make myself clear?" Noire said to Naomi as she kneeled down for punishment.

"Y-Yes. I understand Noire."

"With that said, thank you for clearing the quests I have given to you and Yuki. You will have your credits soon. Now, leave this room and remember to not tell anyone about my hobby."

"Yes, Noire." Naomi got up and walked to the door. Before Naomi left, Naomi turned around and looked at Noire, "You know, cosplaying is a cute hobby of yours. Keep it up." Naomi smiled at Noire and left the room.

Noire blushed at Naomi's comment. _Cosplaying is a cute hobby of yours_. "C-Cute?!" Noire turned more red as she thought of the word. "I guess I really like Naomi. A lot." Noire smiled a bit, "Maybe I should do something we her. Something… nice."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"I apologize for the sudden change of plans, Histoire." Noire said to Histoire as she called her on the phone, well, Histoire herself. "It's just… Naomi is-"

"You do not have to explain the situation,, Noire." Histoire said, "Neptune and Nepgear explain to me that there is some tension between Naomi and IF. Plus, every time IF does come and visit at the Basilicom, she seems… off than her usually self. I understand that Naomi needs some time away from IF."

"Thank you for understanding, Histoire. But, soon, Naomi has to face IF and talk it out with her. She can't keep running away and avoid her all her life."

"I know but you have to give her time. Not everything is done in a short amount, it takes time for one to be ready." Histoire explained.

"I guess you're right." Noire sighed, "Well, I need to make a call with Lowee's Oracle, Minna, and talk about the transfer for Naomi and Yuki. Goodbye, Histoire. Have a good day."

"Bye, Noire. Have a good day to you too." Then, Noire hung up the phone and proceeded to call Minna. After calling her and getting approval, she got up and left her office.

Noire walked in the halls of the Basilicom until she arrived at the door of her bedroom. She knocked on the door, "Naomi? Naomi?" There was no response from the room. "Naomi, are you taking a nap or something? Naomi?" There was still no response from the room. Noire grew impatient and opened the door, "Naomi, what are you? A heavy… sleeper?" Naomi was nowhere to be found in the room. "Naomi?"

"Hello, Noire." Noire turned around and saw Uni and Yuki by the door.

"Hey, Uni. Hey, Yuki." Noire greeted the two girls.

"Hey, Noire-nee. If you are looking for Naomi-neechan, she's out in the balcony and getting some fresh air."

"I see. Oh, another thing. Yuki, you and your big sister are ready to go to Lowee. I just talked to Minna and she said you two will be able to stay with Blanc and her little sisters for a little awhile. I do have to warn you that while staying in Lowee, they will ask questions and might run some tests on you two. Blanc kind of doesn't trust you two and I guess it is because she is trying to protect her little sisters as they are very young and innocent." Noire explained to Yuki

"I think we will be alright. As long as nothing too extreme or painful will happen to us, we should be fine in Lowee." Yuki said.

"Yea, you two should be fine. Just make sure you do not piss of Blanc while staying with her." Noire warned Yuki.

"W-What do you mean, Noire-nee?" Yuki asked worriedly. "W-What happens if we make Blanc angry?"

There was a moment of silence, "I rather not say but those who make her made, don't survive." Then, Noire proceeded to leave the room and to find Naomi, leaving Yuki scared and confused. Uni patted her back and tried to comfort her.

When Noire finally found Naomi, she was surprised and caught off guard at what she saw. Naomi was sitting on the rails of the balcony, holding and examining her katana. She laid her red jacket, strapped pads, and black fingerless gloves by the side, leaving her only her white shirt, gray jeans, and her black tie that was loosen. The breeze came in and blew gently on Naomi, making her look beautiful along with the moonlight shining in the nighttime. Noire blushed and slowly approached Naomi, "H-Hello, Naomi. What are you doing, sitting here in night?"

"Hey, Noire. I am just enjoying the time of night: the cold nightly breeze, the shining moon, and peaceful environment." Naomi smiled and sighed in bliss. Then, she gestured to Noire, "Come, sit with me and enjoy the night with me."

"O-Ok." Then, Noire went to Naomi and sat beside her on the rails. The two girls enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere of the night of Lastation. As they sat their, Noire watch Naomi stare sadly to her katana. Curious, Noire spoke up and asked, "Naomi, is something on your mind? You look very glum when you stare at your weapon." Naomi was quiet for a moment. "I-If you don't want to talk about it, then that is fine. I apologize if you are offended since I asked you a very touchy question."

"No, it's fine." Naomi sighed, "You are a really friend these past few days. I should tell you a little bit more about myself and my life. I trust you with what I am about to say."

"Do you? D-Do you really trust me, Naomi?" Noire asked.

Naomi nodded in response. Then, Naomi took a big breath and relaxed. "Yuki and I were born a long time ago. We lived in Planeptune, the first nation to be developed in the world of Gamindustri, which was under the rule of Lady Uzume. It was great time to live in."

"I bet it was. Until Uzume left you guys and Neptune took over Planeptune and messed it up." Noire said flatly.

Naomi giggled a bit, "I wouldn't say Planeptune is mess up but I do miss my time when Lady Uzume was ruling. She was a great and diligent goddess and I admire her for that. Anyway, you know what happen to me and Yuki: our lives were gone and we gain new ones when our father, Tadashi Kuroba, implanted those chips into us." Naomi held the katana closer to her, "This katana has been in my father's family for many generations, passed down from father to eldest child. This katana was forged by hand by our family and used in battles. My father gave it to me by my side when I was knocked out from the pain. My little sister inherited our mother's bow that she herself made by her own hands. Her family was a family of weaponsmiths, making weapons and armors for people." Naomi sighed, "These weapons our parents gave us are the reminders we have of them. All of the photo were either lost or burn when our our house was on fire." Then, tears started to roll down Naomi's face, "I miss them everyday. I miss having a great time bring with my family. Now, all I have left is Yuki and she has me. For many years that we lived, we always looked out for each other." Naomi wiped her tears away. "Sometimes, when I look at this sword, I think of that night full of pain and blood our father did to us. I hate him for the pain we felt and the curse he brought upon us." Naomi held the katana tighter, "I have never thought I would feel that pain again until a couple days ago."

"I'm sorry, Naomi. Not only have you experienced that pain again, you have been living for a really long time with no one except your little sister. It must been hard to live with a curse like that chip." Noire said to Naomi as she patted her back for comfort.

"Yea, but it's not always a bad thing to me and Yuki. Sometimes, I think this chip can be like a gift to us. Sure, we live longer than most humans but they will see and experience what we seen: growth and prosperity of Gamindustri. For many years, Yuki and I have seen the other three nations grow and become places for people to live and game in. Not only that, we have you CPUs and CPU Candidates grow up to be great leaders and make Gamindustri a great world to be in. I must say, we are proud of all you girls for doing so much of this world and the people." Naomi smiled brightly at Noire, "And we are glad to finally meet all of you girls on a personal level."

Noire blushed, "I-It's not like I am happy that you said that about me. But, I guess you can say I am because that was really nice of you to say."

"Aww," Naomi patted on top of Noire's head, "Neptune was right, you are Noire, the Tsundere Goddess."

Noire grew angry, "Grrr, I am not a tsundere and you know it. Ugh, you better not pick what Neptune says or her habits. It's bad enough deal with one lazy person all the time, I don't need two." Then, Noire gently hit Naomi repeatedly.

Naomi laughed as she hit her, "Aww, I'm sorry. But I do find it cute when you act that way. It suits your personality."

Then, Noire stopped and blushed really hard at what Naomi said. "C-Cute?" Naomi nodded in response. Then, Naomi gently placed her hand on top of Naomi's hand and grasped it gently. Naomi was surprised at Noire's gesture and stared at her confusedly. Then, Noire whispered, "Meet me in my cosplay room in a little bit." Noire winked at her and left Naomi's side to go back inside.

Naomi sat there on the rails, scratching the back of her head, confused at what just happened, "What was that about? Was Noire trying to tell me something that I am not aware of?" Naomi shrugged her shoulders and left the balcony to meet up with Noire.

After arriving at the door of Noire's cosplay room, she knocked on the door. "Noire? Noire, it's me. Can I come in?" There was no response from the room. "Well, I am coming in anyway." Naomi opened the door and entered the room. Then, she walked into the room, "Noire, I was wondering why you asked me to come here, especially since you- AH!" Naomi jumped at the surprise she saw in front of her.

There stood there was Noire in her regulars clothes, wearing cat ears on top of her head, a bell choker around her neck, and a tail coming out from her behind. Noire stood there shyly, blushing as saw her that form. "H-Hello, there. Nice of you to join me, Master Naomi."

"M-Master?! W-What are you talking...about… N-Noire?" Naomi's voice starts to trail off as Noire slowly approach her.

When Noire got really close up to Naomi, Noire smiled at her suggestively, "Maybe this will answer your question." Noire wrapped her arms around Naomi's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. Naomi's eyes widen as she was surprised at the sudden kiss Noire was giving to her. After of moment of intimacy, Noire pulled away from Naomi and smiled at her. "I love you, Naomi. As I help you recover, I felt something about you and develop my feelings for you." Noire placed her hand on Naomi's cheek, "You are an amazing,wonderful and kind person, who wouldn't fall for you?"

Then, Naomi grabbed both of Noire's hand and held them in hers. Naomi stared into Noire's eyes, "Uh, Noire. I am flattered that you like me and said all these nice things about but," Naomi sighed, "I am so sorry but I can't accept your feelings." Noire frowned as she heard this. "I am already in love with someone else… I am in love with IF."

"I-I see." Then, Noire pulled away a bit from Naomi. "I-I thought we might have something going on between us." Noire sighed, "I guess I was wrong." She putted her head in disappointment and embarrassment. Then, Noire's eyes widen as she saw something bulging in Naomi's jeans. Noire looked up at Naomi and pointed down there, "Umm, N-Naomi, what is going on with your jeans? There's a bulge down there."

Naomi blushed, "W-What?" Naomi looked down at herself and realized what's happening to her. She got really flustered and panic a bit, "Oh no no no no! This can't be happen. Why does this thing happen to be at the wrong time?"

"What are you talking about? What's wrong, Naomi?" Noire was confused at Naomi and her flusterness.

Naomi smiled awkwardly at Noire, "I-It's nothing, Noire. Simply nothing, so don't worry about it. But something did come up, so I will go and- ah!" Before Naomi could finish her sentence, Noire bent down to her knees and started to unbuckle her jeans. Then, she pulled them down, revealing her boyshorts and the bugle even more. Then, Noire the top of Naomi's boyshorts. Naomi becomes more fluster, "N-Noire, you should stop right there, you are not going to like what you see and-" But it was too late, Noire pulled down her boyshorts and revealed a shocking surprise (well, to Noire), making her jump at the sight.

Noire covered her mouth, "N-Naomi, why do you have such a thing on you?"

Naomi blushed really hard and covered her face as she looked away, avoiding eye contact with Noire, "I-I'll you this first, I was not born with. I was just a normal girl. But, while living a long time in Gamindustri, Yuki was experimenting with her inventions and I was her guinea pig all the time. In short, one of experiment fail and backfire on me, leaving me with this 'thing' permanently grown on me."

"I-I see." Noire got a little close to it and examine the thing. _Weird, it looks like a strange creature._

Naomi blushed even harder. "I am so sorry. It must erected when I saw you in that cat cosplay and kissed me. Probably got a bit too excited when you turned me on." Naomi took a deep breath and looked at Noire, "I-I hope you take responsibility since it is partly your fault that I am like this now."

"Wait, are you implying that we can do it?" Naomi looked away a bit and nodded in response. Noire smirked, "Aww, that's cute. Now, who's being tsundere now?"

"I-I'm not being a tsundere." Then, Noire pushed her to the wall and grind her knee into her private part. Noire blushed and moaned a bit. "Look like we have a naughty kitty that needs to punish." Naomi smirked and gave a passionate kiss to Noire. Both of them kissed until they broke off to catch their breath.

Naomi proceeded to take off Noire's dress, leaving her in her bra and underwear. Naomi took of her own tie and shirt, leaving herself in her bra and her member sticking out. Then, she grabbed one of Noire's breast and fondled it while kissing her neck. Noire moaned in pure bliss as Naomi did these things to her. After that, Naomi took off Noire's bra, exposing her two breast to her. Naomi smiled and started to suck on one of them while fondling the kept on moaning, each getting louder by the minute. Then, with her hand, Naomi let go of Noire's breath and proceeded down to play her special spot. Naomi stop suck on Noire's boob and smirked at her, "Wow, you are really wet down there." Naomi pulled her hand and showed Noire her love juices, "Were you this excited the minute you kissed me for the first?"

"Y-You idiot, don't say like that to me! You are embarrassing me." Naomi giggled at Noire as she blushed really hard. Noire huffed, "Well, I guess I will my revenge right now." Suddenly, Noire pushed Naomi away from her, making her fall to the floor and her back. Then, Noire took her underwear and got ontop of Naomi, holding her hands together and having her special spot on Naomi's mouth. "You better make me feel really good, you pervert." Naomi nodded and proceeded to use her tongue and lick Noire down there. Noire breath very heavily and moaned loudly as Naomi licked her clit really hard.

Meanwhile, Uni was walking down the halls of the Basilicom, holding a cup of water in her hand. Uni sighed, "Man, I'm bored. It sucks that the Guild is closed early today, I could've accept some quests and do them with Yuki." Then, Uni blushed at thought of Yuki. "Yuki… I would never thought I would fall in love, especially to someone like you. You are so kind, so honest, so strong and you have a fondness of guns like I do." Uni smiled and blushed really hard, "I hope you know my feelings for you and you feel the same about me." Suddenly, Uni stopped in her tracks as she heard some weird noises coming from Noire's cosplay room. "Hmm, I wonder what's going in there?" Quietly, Uni opened the door and sneakily entered the room. Then, she hid behind of of the beams of the room. Uni took a small peek and her eyes widen as what she saw: Noire and Naomi having sex together. Uni quickly hid behind the beam again and blushed really hard. _I did said I wanted the two to be together but I didn't think they would this far, this fast already._ Then, Uni snuck another small peek and witness the hot scene between Noire and Naomi. Suddenly, Uni felt a bit weird. _Seeing them like that, doing that makes me feel… strange._ Uni set down her water cup and on impulse, sticked her hand into her underwear and started to rub her clit as she watched the scene. Uni moaned a bit. _Maybe, Yuki and I can… do… it…_ Then, dirty thoughts and images started to float her mind.

"N-Naomi, I am about to come." Then, Noire screamed in ecstasy as she came all over Naomi's mouth. Noire got off of Naomi's mouth and sat on Naomi's stomach as she let her catch her breath.

Naomi licked up all of Noire's juice from her mouth and smiled, "Noire, you taste really good."

"S-Shut up." Then, Noire crawled down Naomi's body until she came face to face to Naomi's length. She first poked at it, "I have never in my life seen this thing up close and personally. It's almost...scary."

"Don't worry, Noire. It will not be scary for you but please with it. It's a bit sensitive for me." Naomi explained to Noire.

Noire gulped and started to gently rub Naomi's member back and forth until it was fully erected. Then, she got closer to it and kiss its tip. Naomi moaned as Noire did this. Then, Noire slowly put the thing in her mouth and sucked it, back and forth. Naomi shivered and moaned loudly each time Noire sucked. Noire started to suck even harder and faster, making Naomi moaned in pure bliss. "N-Noire, I'm going to come." Noire stopped sucking Naomi's member and Naomi came all over Noire's mouth and her face. Naomi saw this and giggled awkwardly, "I'm sorry, Noire. I guess I came a bit too much."

Noire wiped the semen off her face and lick a bit of it of her hand. "It taste so weird. But," Noire licked her hand until it was clean and free of semen, "it is yours and I will enjoy it fully." Then, Noire proceeded to lay on her back and spread her legs open. "So, do you want to put it in?" Noire asked suggestively. Naomi gulped at the sight and took a deep breath. Then, she crawled over to her jeans and fumbled in her pockets to find a condom. When she found one, Naomi pulled it and open it. Noire, confused and curious, she asked, "What's that?"

"This is a condom. I use it so that you don't get pregnant. It was meant for men who were born with their own thing but since I got my thing by accident, I don't know what happens if I use it for sex. It's better to be safe than sorry." Naomi explained.

Noire smiled, "So you are prepared for this too. I also like that about you." Then, Noire gestured at Naomi, inviting her to do her deed. Naomi then putted on the condom and crawled toward Noire. When she got closed to her, Naomi gave Noire another passionate kiss and slowly put her thing into Noire's special spot. Noire held onto Naomi and winced as she was not used to this kind of thing. When Naomi finally put her thing all the way in, Noire screamed and bit Naomi's shoulder.

"Ow. N-Noire, are you okay? Was I being too rough when I put it in." Naomi asked worriedly.

"N-No, I am fine. It's my first time and I am not used to it." Noire said shyly. Then, she rubbed the place she bit Naomi. "Sorry, I bit you out of nowhere."

"That's fine. Let's just say it helped you with the pain… and it's your kink." Naomi winked at Noire, making her blush and pout. "So, are you to continue?"

"Yes." Then, Noire transformed into Black Heart, "Let's do it, Naomi." Noire pleaded. Then, Naomi started to move slowly back and forth inside of Noire. Both of them moaned and breathed. Then, Naomi moved a bit faster and harder each time, making them moan even louder. Soon, Naomi was pounding Noire with her might. "N-Naomi, I'm about to come again." Noire said heavily.

"M-Me too. L-Let's come together this time." As Naomi continued to move inside of Noire, both of them reached climax and came at the same time. Naomi pulled out her thing out of Noire and laid beside her while Noire transform into her regular form and cuddled with Naomi. Both of them laid on the floor, tired from using all their energy into their fun time. Noire and Naomi looked at each other, "So, did you enjoy your first time with me?"

"Yea, I did. I never felt this kind of feeling all my life and now I love it." Noire got on top of Naomi, "Come on, Naomi. Let's do it."

"As much I like having sex, I can't Noire. One: I am very tired. Two: You know I told you that I love IF." Naomi sighed, "Noire, I-" Before Naomi could finish her sentence, the two girls heard a loud thud in the distance. Naomi and Noire slowly turned their heads and was surprised to see Uni on the floor, with her one of her hands inside her underwear and the other fondling her breast.

Uni blushed as she saw that Naomi and Noire were staring at her. She quickly took her hands off of herself and sat up quickly. Then, she gave the two older girls an awkward smile. "H-Hey, Noire. H-Hey, Naomi. So, were you two enjoying yourselves?"

Noire grew angry, "UNI! COME OVER HERE AND LET'S HAVE A NICE LITTLE CHAT!" Uni gulped and obeyed Noire, kneeling down to have a "nice chat" with Noire.

After a long and loud lecture, Noire took a deep breath, "You really shouldn't spy on us like that, especially doing 'that' while watching us. Don't you have any manners or shame, Uni?"

"I'm sorry. I thought something happen to you and I just came in to check up on you. Then, I saw you two do it and I couldn't help myself." Uni sadly explained.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you but if and only if you promise not spy on us again and you will reflect on your actions." Noire said to Uni.

Uni nodded in happiness, "Thank you, Noire. I promise not to do what I did today again." Then, Uni got up and left the room.

After closing the door behind her, Uni blushed, "Even though it's over, I still feel a bit strange." Then, Uni gulped as a thought came along, "Maybe…" Uni proceeded to go to her room. When she arrived, Uni opened the door and saw Yuki, sitting on her bed while playing on her held and gaming device.

Yuki saw Uni and happily greeted her, "Hey, Uni." Then, she noticed Uni was red as a tomato, "Are you okay? Did something happen?" Yuki asked.

Then, Uni gulped as she closed the door behind her and locked it up, "Umm, Yuki?"

 **And we end there. I smell another half chapter coming and I should know since I am the author. Anyway, hello readers, NepNeko here. Finally, you guys get a NSFW chapters you (probably) deserve. I am probably going to do this type a thing with this story where I write separate sex chapters for Naomi and Yuki to make it their own thing. I am sorry if the sex scene sound awkward, I am not used to writing these even though I read them all the time. But, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and look forward to future chapters.**


	11. Chapter 9-5

**Chapter 9.5**

Umm, Yuki?" Uni slowly walked to the bedside by Yuki's side. "Umm, Y-Yuki… I…" Uni was blushing furiously.

Yuki titled her head in confusion. "Are you sick? You look very red." Uni started to walked to the side of the bed and slowly she crawled on the bed toward Yuki. Yuki was caught off guard as she was surprised that Uni sat on top of her, facing deep into each other's' eyes. Yuki became flustered, "W-What's sudden gotten into you, Uni? Are you sure you're feeling well?"

"Yuki." Suddenly, Uni cupped Yuki's face with her two hands and pulled her into a deep kiss. Yuki's eyes widen at the sudden bold action of Uni. This girl Yuki had fallen in love with is actually kissing her. _So warm, so soft…_ Uni thought.

Yuki closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Uni's waist, pulling her closer toward her body, enveloping each other with their warm presence. After that intimate moment, Yuki and Uni pulled away from each other to catch their breath, a trail of saliva formed as they pulled away. They stared at each other for a moment, then Yuki spoked, "Uni, does this mean that-"

Before Yuki could finish her sentence, Uni embraced her tightly, "Yes. Yes, it means what it means." She pulled away and looked into Yuki's eyes, "I love you, Yuki. I loved you since you said you love guns and you drew me so beautifully. I never thought I would ever fall in love with someone but I did and I'm glad it was you." Uni smiled and nuzzled into Yuki's chest. "You are an amazing person and I really admire you for that."

"Uni." Yuki petted Uni's head as she nuzzled her, "I'm so happy that we feel the same way. I loved you from the moment I saw you. I know it's a bit cheesy but I really believe I fell for you at first sight." They both embraced each other for a while, enjoying their intimate moment together. Then, Yuki spoke again, "Although, I feel that you weren't just looking for a kiss from."

"W-What do you- ah!" Uni was interrupted when Yuki pushed her down on the bed and hovered over her. Yuki smirked and went closed to Uni's ear, "I know you desire more...:" she whispered seductively. Then, Yuki nibbled Uni's earlobe, making her blush and moan. Yuki pulled away and looked at Uni, "Though, I didn't expect you to make a move and want to do it with me since you are a bit shy. What made you make up your mind?"

Uni blushed, covering her face and looking away from Yuki's gaze. Then, she spoke, "I-I saw Noire and Naomi… they were having sex in Noire's room and seeing them do it made feel… strange. Before I knew it, I was touching myself all over, though Noire did got me and yelled at me. After that, I come here and wanted to see if we can do it too."

"Noire-nee and Naomi-oneechan actually did?" Yuki asked Uni. She nodded in response. _Iffy-nee is not going to happy if she heard about this._ Yuki then shook her head and looked at Uni, smirking again, "So, are you ready for a time of your life?"

"W-Well, I mean it's not I'm not objecting it. I did kiss you first and i was very demanding and- mmph!" Uni was cut off again as Yuki gave her sudden kiss. Both of them kissed each other for a little while until Yuki broke away from Uni's mouth. Then, Yuki started to trail down to her neck, giving her little kisses and nibbles on her neck. Uni moaned and shiver in pleasure, never have she ever experience anything like that. When she was done, Yuki proceeded to taking off Uni's dress, leaving her in her underwear and bra. Uni blushed as she was being exposed.

"You look so adorable, no matter what you are wearing or what form you take." Yuki smoothly said. Then, she laid her hand on one of Uni's breast, slightly squeezing it. Small moans and breathes escaped from Uni's mouth. Yuki smiled, "Despite popular preferences, I actually prefer small breasts. They are easier to handle and they are soft."

Uni pouted, "You sound like an old perverted person. And why am I the only one with almost no clothes on?" Then, Uni grabbed Yuki's arms, flipping her whole body making her the top and Yuki the bottom. She then proceeded to take off her shirt and pants, leaving her in her underwear and bra as well. Uni smirked at Yuki, "Now, we are even." Uni kissed Yuki on the lips and then trailed down to her neck, biting her harder than Yuki.

Yuki winced as Uni bit her hard, "Geez, Uni. You don't have to bite that hard. Now, I'll get a huge mark on my neck."

Uni pulled away and sticked out her tongue, "Well, I am so sorry. I didn't think it would be that bad for you." She giggled a bit.

"Oh you." Yuki grabbed Uni's arms and flipping her onto the bed, making her the top once again. "Time for some payback for that." Yuki quickly took off Uni's bra and threw it to the side, exposing her bare breasts to in front of Yuki's eyes. Then, she cupped both breasts into each of her hands and started to fondle them to her enjoyment. Yuki then let go one of the breast and sucked softly on the tips of her breast. Uni moaned a little louder as her breasts were being fondled and sucked her Yuki. With her free hand, Yuki traveled down Uni's body until she found her special place. She lightly rub it through her underwear, making Uni yelped a bit.

Yuki pulled away from Uni's breast and remove her hand from Uni's spot, showing the love juices to her. "My, my, you are so wet and I am barely kissing and touching your breasts. Are you really that pervertedly excited?" Yuki asked as she smirked and licked Uni's juices from her finger.

Uni pouted and blushed, "You dummy! How can you said and do that with that face expression of yours?" Then, Uni lifted her leg until her knee reached Yuki's special place and grinded into it. Yuki moaned in pleasure as Uni's knee dug into her spot. Uni smirked, "Look at you, you are also so wet that you are soaking my knee. You really are perverted."

"Is that so?" Then, Yuki pulled off of Uni's underwear and tossed it to the side as well. Yuki rubbed her spot and then slowly put in two fingers, making Uni moaned loudly in pleasure. First, she slowly pulled in and out her fingers out of Uni's spot until she started to pick up the pace of her fingers. As the pleasure build up inside, Uni became more and more aroused, and without any thought, she transformed into her CPU Candidate form. Yuki smirked at Uni again, "You must be really perverted if you getting really excited to make you transform out of the blue."

"S-Shut up, Yuki!" As Yuki fingered Uni faster, Uni began to moaned louder and louder. "Y-Yuki, I feel something coming. Y-Yuki…" Upon hearing this, Yuki smiled and stopped fingering Uni. She became confused at the sudden stop. "W-What? Why did you stop?"

"Because I don't want you to come just yet." As she said that, Yuki pulled off her own underwear and tossed it the side. Then, she lifted one of Uni's leg and positioned herself until their special spots were touching each other. "Come on, Uni. Let's come together." Uni nodded in agreement. Yuki started slowly humping Uni, mixing their love juices in with each other. Both of them breathed heavily each time Yuki humped Uni. Then, Yuki picked up the pace of her humping and began humping her faster and harder. Their moans also grew louder as they grinded hard at each other.

"Y-Yuki, I-I love you." Uni said within each heavy breathe.

"U-Uni, I-I love you, too." Yuki said in response to Uni.

` Soon, they were almost at their climax. "Y-Yuki, I feel something… something is coming."

"Me too, Uni. I'm… I'm about-" As the two girls reached climax, both of them came at the same, moaning loudly in ecstasy. When they finished, Yuki laid back on the bed while Uni transformed back to her human form and crawled to Yuki's side.

Yuki's wrapped her arm around Uni's bare body and pulled a blanket over them, keeping them warm. Uni looked up to Yuki and smiled, planting a quick kiss on her lips. She then positioned herself under Yuki's neck and nuzzled her to her enjoyment. "That's was really great. Thanks for that experience."

"Of course, you are my girlfriend after all." Yuki smiled as she made that comment to Uni.

Uni blushed and smiled, "Girlfriend, huh? That'll take a little while before I get can used to that term being used."

"No worries. I am just happy that we can together." Yuki pulled her closer and embraced her tightly. "How about we go on a real date together? Would you like?"

"Yes, I would love that. We will go on a date when you come back and visit Lastation. Also, you better come and visit me when you have the time while you are stay at the other nations." Uni demanded

Yuki giggled a bit, "Yes, yes. I will so don't worry." Yuki gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips and on her forehead. Then, she slowly closed her eyes, "Goodnight, Uni."

Uni also slowly closed her eyes, "Goodnight, Yuki." Then, both of them drifted off to sleep, having sweet dreams for the rest of the night.

The next morning came. Yuki slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them to wake her up. She turned her head and smiled widely as she saw the most beautiful person, sleeping soundly in her arms. Yuki gave Uni a quick peck on her forehead and slowly got out of bed without waking or disturbing her. She put on her clothes and headed towards the kitchen to get a cup of water. As she arrived, Yuki was surprisingly greeted by Noire, sitting at the table and sipping on a cup of coffee. "Good morning, Noire-nee. I didn't expect you to be up this early."

"Same goes for you." Noire said as she sip her coffee, "I thought you would sleep in late like your big sister."

"I-I see." Yuki said to Noire. There was an awkward moment of silence. "W-Well, I am going to get a cup of water and go back to bed. So, see-"

"Yuki, take a seat. We are going to have a little talk." Noire said in a demanding tone. Yuki shiver and nervously took a seat near Noire. Noire set down her cup and cleared her throat, "I will say this now: I have feelings for your sister and she and I… did it last night." Noire blushed as she said that.

"I know that Noire. Uni told me when I was too dense to notice it."

"Of course Uni would tell you. After all, she has feelings for you too." Yuki blushed when Noire made that comment. "I would also like to assume that she told you of what did and saw."

"Yes she did. I will say that it was very embarrassing to hear that she was caught mastubating while watching you guys have sex." Yuki said out flatly.

Noire blushed really hard as she recollected the event from last night. She coughed, "Y-Yea well, judging from her seeing us and your noticeable mark on your neck…" Yuki blushed really hard and cover up the hickey on her neck, "It must also mean you guys did it as well."

"Yea." Yuki coughed, "Look, Noire. I know what you are going to say but let me say this: Uni and I really love each other, like truly love each other. We are now girlfriends and we will not let you break our relationship."

"Oh, you're mistaken. I am not going to break your relationship. I am actually going to support you two." Noire explained to Yuki.

"Eh? Really?" Yuki inquired.

"Yes. I know Naomi doesn't return my feelings but that does not mean it will get in the way of supporting my little sister's new happy relationship." Yuki smiled and sighed in relief. "But there are things you should know and be aware of. First: you are dating a CPU Candidate and you are a "dead" person. Second: you need to able to please me as well as you will for Uni. If you are doing something I disapprove, I will change my mind about the relationship. But most of all: you will never hurt Uni. She is my little sister and if you hurt her- physically, mentally, or emotionally- I will swear that you will not live another day."

Yuki gulped, "Noire, I assure you that I will not hurt Uni. She really is precious to me and in no way will I hurt her. I will visit her often when I have the time and I will not cheat on her. I will absolutely not cheat on her." She informed Noire.

"Okay." Noire grabbed her cup and took a sip, "That's all I want to hear. You can leave and do whatever you want."

"Thank you Noire. And thanks for supporting me and Uni in our new, fulfilling relationship." Then, Yuki stood up and started to head back to Uni's room. Before she did, she turned to Noire. "Noire-nee, do you still have feelings for Naomi-neechan."

There was a moment of silence. Noire spoke up, "Yes. Yes, I do. And I don't think they will ever go away."

"Did she tell you? Did she tell you that she is in love with IF?"

"...Yes she did. But even then, I will not give up my feeling for Naomi just yet. There still could be hope for me."

"I see. Well, at least you are guys still friends." Noire nodded in agreement. "That's great at least." Yuki said to Noire. "Goodbye, Noire."

"Goodbye, Yuki. Have a good day."

"Have a good day as well, Noire-nee." Then, Yuki left the table and went her way toward Uni's bedroom. _Still hope? We'll see about that._

 **Hello again everybody. A new chapter has finally been released. I am so sorry for not writing but I have very tired because of school, tests, and events. Sometimes I am lazy and just want to watch vids. In addition, I have bought Megadimension Neptunia VII because it was on sale and have been addicted to it. Also adding on, I have been working on a new fanfic that I will release soon. Either after this chapter release or the next chapter. I won't tell you what fanfic it is but I'll give guys some ideas. It's yuri no matter what. It's either: KanColle, Kancolle crossover, Neptunia crossover or SAO. Anyway, goodbye and thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The next day has finally come: the day Naomi and Yuki are leaving Lastation and staying over at Lowee. Naomi and Yuki were at the door with their stuff while Noire and Uni stand by them to say their goodbyes. "Goodbye, you two. While you're in Lowee and staying at Blanc's Basilicom, try not to piss her off."

Sweatdrops formed on Naomi and Yuki's foreheads. "Y-You're joking, right?" Naomi asked nervously.

Noire sighed, "I wish I was." Then, she slowly walked up to Naomi and kissed her on the cheek. Naomi became surprised at the sudden gesture and blushed really hard. Noire backed up and looked away as she blushed as well. "G-Good luck in Lowee. Try not to get yourself hurt." Noire crossed her arms, "N-Not that I care or anything. You've already been through enough."

Naomi smiled as she witness Noire's cute actions. "Wow, you really are such a tsundere." Noire became slight angry as she heard that comment. Before she could say anything, Naomi patted Noire on the head, "Thanks for everything, Noire. You were an amazing host for me and my little sister. We may have our bumps but it worked out in the end. Thanks again, I am ever so grateful." Naomi grinned widely as Noire blushed really hard.

Yuki and Uni smirked as they saw the scene of their big sisters. "Wow, Naomi-neechan, you get all the ladies. You're such a casanova." Yuki wittedly commented.

"W-Wait, what?! I-It's not what you look like. Noire and I are just friends. Just friends. That's it!" Naomi said frantically as she blushed really hard again.

Yuki and Uni laughed at the funny scene of Naomi being overly defensive. While Yuki laughed at her own sister, Uni cupped Yuki's face and pulled her in for a kiss on the lips. Being surprised at first, Yuki gave in and pulled in Uni and kissed her back. After they had their moment, both girls pulled away from each other and stared each other in the eyes. Uni smiled widely, "Have fun in Lowee. Be careful with Rom and Ram. Those two can be troublemakers and they may give you a hard time."

"I will." Yuki hugged Uni tightly and patted her head. "Whenever I have free time, I promise I will try to come back to Lastation and visit you. We can go our dates while I'm visiting."

Uni nuzzled her head under Yuki's chin. "Yea, that will be nice. You better keep your promise. If you don't, I'll take your favorite gun and shoot you with it."

"Hah, don't worry about it." While Yuki and Uni were enjoying their moment together, Naomi smirked and took a picture of them with her phone.

"Aww, my little sister's first relationship in a long while. She's so adorable." Naomi cooed as she commented on their moment.

Yuki got angry and blushed as she pulled away from Uni. "Damn you, Naomi-nee. What the hell? Why did you have to ruin our moment as you took that pic?"

Naomi giggled, "I'm your big sister, you should expect these things from me."

"Why you?" Yuki grabbed her stuff and chased her big sister out of the Lastation Basilicom.

Noire and Uni sighed as they saw the two sisters leave their home. As Naomi and Yuki left, Noire turned around and walked down the halls, Uni followed her behind. "Alright, time to go back to work. I'm going to analyze the information from the lab results. I hope we can learn something about that crystal power and that unique technology." Noire scratch her chin, "It really is nothing like our technology right now."

"H-Hey, Noire. About Naomi and you…" Uni became nervous as she tried to ask the question, "what is your relationship with Naomi now?"

There was a moment of silence between the two Lastation sisters. Noire slowed down her pace, "... We're still friends." Uni gasped as she heard the shocking news. "I know you saw our… moment together last night but she told me that she doesn't have feeling for me like I do for her." Noire sighed, "She has feelings for someone else."

There was another moment of silence between the girls. "...I'm sorry it didn't work out for you."

Noire sighed again, "It's fine. I mean we're still friends which I'm happy for but… it's fine." Noire returned to her normal pace and walked toward her office. "After all, I will not give up my feelings for her." She opened up the door and closed it behind her, leaving Uni in the halls.

Uni became worried, "Oh, Noire…" Then, she proceeded to go off to do her own stuff.

Naomi and Yuki has finally arrived in Lowee. As they got off the shuttle, Naomi and Yuki looked around their surroundings to find Lowee's Oracle, Minna. "Hmm, maybe she's outside the building. Let's go, Yuki." Yuki nodded in agreement and followed her big sister behind. As they walked their way through the crowd, Naomi bumped into a stranger. "Ahh, I'm sorry about… that?" The stranger just kept on walking. Naomi examined the person from behind, the person had long black hair, a choker, a tube, a long skirt and boots that all match in the same color scheme: black. _That person… looks familiar…_

Yuki tugged on Naomi's jacket, "Naomi-neechan, are you alright?" Then, she noticed something stuck on Naomi's arm. "Hey, there's something stuck on you."

"What?" Naomi looked over her arm and saw a small card stuck on her arm. Naomi pulled it off and read over the card. Her eyes widen at what she read: _NIce to see you again, Na-chan. Meet me up at the cafe at 3 and let's have some coffee together. 3 Chaos._ "No way…" Naomi looked behind her again, "it's her."

"What wrong, Naomi-nee?" Yuki asked worriedly

"Huh?" Naomi shook her head and looked at her little sister, "It's nothing, Yuki. I was remembering something." Naomi smiled at Yuki, "Come on, let's go find Minaa. She's probably outside by now." Yuki nodded and followed behind her big sister again.

Once they arrived outside the build, Naomi and Yuki looked around the beautiful surroundings of Lowee. Both them stared in awe, "Wow, Lowee still amazes me with its white snow." Yuki said happily. Then, she looked over to see Minna waving at them, along with Rom and Ram. Yuki smiled and tugged on her big sister's sleeve, "Naomi-neechan, I found her."

"Hmm?" Naomi looked over and saw MInna, Rom and Ram greeting them. Naomi smiled and waved them back. "Hey, you guys." Naomi and Yuki grabbed their stuff and walked over to the three girls. "Nice to see you."

"Hello. You must be Naomi and Yuki." Minna bowed down to them, "I am Minna. I am Lowee's Oracle and Rom and Ram's guardian. " She lifted up and smiled at Naomi and Yuki, "Please excuse my tardiness. I was with the two girls in town and watching them is a bit of a chore as they can be very… energetic. I almost forgot you two were coming today. I apologize."

"There no need to apologize." Naomi said to reassured Minna, "We're just happy you can escort us."

"Yea. Thank you so much." Yuki smiled at Minna. Then, she looked at Rom and Ram who were standing by Minna's sides. "Hey you two. Long time no see. Are you happy to see me again?"

"Yuki!" Ram left Minna's side and rushed toward Yuki. She jumped and glomped Yuki down to ground, giving her a tight hug. "I'm so happy that you're going to stay with us! I was so excited that I couldn't contain my excitement."

Yuki coughed, "I-It's nice to hear that." _So intense… this girl._ Yuki thought.

Minna put her hands on her hip, "Ram! That's not how you greet guests." Ram ignored Minna as she kept hugging Yuki. Rom quietly left Minna's side and walked quickly to Yuki's side.

Yuki slowly sat up straight, Ram still clinging to her body. "Wow, Ram. You have a strong grip." Yuki laugh until she felt a gentle hug from behind. She turned slightly to see Rom bashfullying hugging her. "Hello to you too, Rom. Still shy as ever." _Ah, so gentle._

"H-Hello, Miss Yuki. It's nice that you're sleeping over in Lowee." Rom smiled at Yuki, "I hope we get to play together a lot while you're here."

"I hope so too." Yuki smiled at Rom, "And there's no need for you to use Miss. Just call me Yuki." Rom nodded at Yuki's request.

Minna sighed at the scene, "Those two girls never learn do they?" Then, she looked over at Naomi, "Shall we head out to the Basilicom? Blanc awaits for your arrival." Naomi nodded in agreement. She called to Yuki and the two sister walked with Minna, Rom and Ram toward Lowee's Basilicom.

"Here we are. This is Lowee's Basilicom and our home. You'll be staying here for the time being." Naomi and Yuki were in awe as they arrived at the castle-like Basilicom. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

"Ah, hold on." Naomi walked in front of Minna and grabbed the handle of the building. "I'll open it for you. It's the least I can do for you." Minna smiled at the nice gesture from Naomi.

As Naomi opened up the door, her vision blacked out as something covered her eyes. _Huh? Soft? What the hell?!_

"Oh my, what do we have here?" Naomi quickly backed away and saw a tall, young lady with giant melons in front of her. "I didn't know we were having guests over." The lady sighed, "Why didn't Blanny say anything to me?"

"U-Umm. Um." Naomi quickly bowed down, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't watch where I was going. I don't mean to bother you."

"Hah." The lady chuckled, "It's not your fault. I wasn't expecting anybody to come at this time. I was just heading out to the Guild and I was about to open the door until it opened itself. Not being bothered, I just walked a bit until I bumped into you." Then, she stuck out her hand, "My name is C-Sha. It's nice to meet."

Naomi grabbed her hand and shook it, "My name is Naomi. I'm here with my little sister, Yuki. We're here to stay with Blanc for a little while." Naomi explained.

"Really? Well, while you're here, we should do some quest together. Or we can spar each other. Either way, let's hang out." Then, she started walking out, "I'll be going now. See ya."

"Bye-bye, C-Sha." Minna said as she wavede at her, "Now, shall I give you two a tour of the Basilicom?" Naomi and Yuki nodded at Minna. MInna smiled and lead them inside as they walked around the Basilicom, telling them which room is what. Finally, they reach the guest room. "Here, you two will be sleeping in here for the time being. Sorry if its plain looking, It's not much." Minna opened the room and Naomi and Yuki examined the room they will sleeping in. It was plain looking, but it was neat and clean and spacious enough for the two of them.

"This room is great." Naomi looked at Minna, "Thank you so much for this. We will be in your care for now."

"Yeah, yeah. All is good. Now let's go play!" Ram said as she grabbed Yuki's hand, making her drop her stuff. "You're coming with us right now."

"Yeah. Let's go, Yuki-chan!" Rom said as she grabbed her other hand. Then, the two of them pulled Yuki together and dragging her to join their activities.

Naomi giggled while Minna sighed at the scene. Then, Naomi looked at Minna again, "So, I was wondering… where's Blanc? I thought she was going to greet us when we arrived her."

"Oh. She must in her office. I bet she's doing her work as the goddess of Lowee." Minna explained, "That or she must be working on her novel. But it's best not to disturb her right now. She is quite busy."

"Ahh, I see. Well, can I at least see her? I want to discuss what she want me and Yuki to do while we're here in Lowee. I mean it's obvious that we are staying here for free so maybe she has work for us." Naomi explained.

"Well, okay. But she may not like it that we are interrupting her work. Let's go." Minna walked toward Blanc's office with Naomi following. As they arrived in front of Blanc's office, Minna knocked on the door. "Excuse me, Blanc. But, Naomi and Yuki has arrived here at the Basilicom. Naomi is here with me and she needs to discuss some things with you."

There was a moment of silence between the girls. Then, they heard some clicks from the door as it opened up. Blanc stood there, looking a bit piss off. She glared at Naomi, "Minna, please leave. Your work is done here." Minna nervously nodded and bowed down then she left Blanc and Naomi quickly. Blanc kept glaring at Naomi, making her nervous. "You have some nerve to bother me while I'm in the middle of my writing. There's a deadline coming soon and you're wasting my precious time."

Sweatdrops formed on Naomi's forehead, "I-I'm sorry, Blanc. But I need to ask what will happen to me and Yuki while we are staying here? I mean you heard what happen when I was with Noire, right?"

Blanc sighed, "Come in and we'll discuss it." Naomi nodded and entered into Blanc's office. Naomi stood in front of Blanc's desk and she took a seat at her own desk. "While you and your little sister are here, we will do some research ourselves of you and that power of yours. Now, from what-" Before Blanc could finish, Naomi interrupted her.

"Blanc, before you say anything else, I'm need to say this: you will not touch my sister. When you going to test us, you will only use me. Am I clear?" Naomi asked firmly.

"Fine. We won't use your sister." Blanc agreed with a little annoyance in her tone. "Now, back to what I was saying: Noire warned me one thing about you." Blanc cleared her throat, "She told me I should never remove your watch. Is that true?" Naomi nodded. "She also told me that if I told, you will go Berserk mode and beyond our control."

"And you do that: I will be in so much pain and it will be unbearable." Naomi explained.

"I won't be doing that in order to get info. I am simply going to ask you some questions and look at your physical records throughout a physical exam I will be giving you." Blanc stood up from her chair and put her hands behind her back, "Now before you leave, I want to lay some ground rules for you. You will listen to me and follow these rules. You must ask permission if you want to leave on your own outside the Basilicom. In addition, you and your sister will be assigned quest that will you will do. You are going to pay so you are getting some benefits. Finally, you will not cause trouble while you are here. If you ever cause harm to me, my citizens and most importantly, my little sisters…" She slammed her fist against the desk, making it crack a bit. "You will not live another day."

"I got it, Blanc." Naomi answered quickly. "Although, I have a request."

"What is it?" Blanc asked as her anger grew a little bit.

"I would like to go out at in a little bit." Naomi requested.

"May I ask why you want to go out now?"

"I want to get some coffee at the cafe in town. I promise I'll get back immediately when I am done." Naomi said.

"Fine, I need to get back to my writing anyways. Just don't bother me when you come back. And remember: don't you dare cause trouble."

"Thank you, Blanc." Naomi left Blanc's desk and headed towards the door, "Goodbye, Blanc." Then, she closed the odor behind her and headed out of the Basilicom.

As she arrived at the cafe, Naomi ordered her coffee, sitting quietly and patiently at the table. Naomi took a sip of her coffee, "Hello, Chaos Xemelisa. It's been awhile." Naomi looked up and saw a young lady in front of her. She had fair skin, waist length black hair, pupiless white eyes. A black choker with a small circle in the middle marked by a letter 'X', a tube that covers my medium size... 'c-cups', a pair of fingerless black gloves, a long black skirt that reaches all the way down her feet and a matching colored boots.

"Hello there, Naomi 'Kuroba' Haruno. I see that you and your sister are alive and well. I mean I wasn't surprise that you survived that incident. I knew you guys would make it." Chaos smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"For such a timid, shy, obedient and determine person, you can be such a stalker. Anyway, what is your business?" Naomi said as she took another sip from her coffee.

"Aww, you're so cold. Can't I enjoy an old friend's company?" Chaos smiled widely at her.

"Cut the crap and state your business. You're an info broker, I'm pretty sure you have some information you want to sell to me."

"Oh my, you are so direct." Chaos took a sip from her coffee as well, "Okay here's the deal. I know about your little skirmish with the Underling and the rat in Lastation. So I will tell you this: I know where they're hiding. Interested?"

Naomi sat there quietly, sipping her coffee way. As she finsih her cup, she set it down and spoke to Chaos. "I decline."

Chaos was surprised at Naomi's answer. "W-What? I thought you wanted the info. You know, you can take them by surprise and they'll lead you to Arfoire. It's easy."

"Yess, it is but I can't go around and creating a scene. I need to lay low for now and I promised Blanc I would stay out of trouble." Naomi reached in her pocket and took out some change. "Here, you shouldn't go empty. Goodbye, Chaos." Naomi got up from the table and left, heading back to the Basilicom.

As she arrived at the Basilicom, Naomi was suddenly greeted by snowballs thrown at her. "Ahhh!" Naomi shook her and saw Yuki, Rom and Ram, giggling while holding snowballs in their hands.

"Haha, we got you, Naomi-neechan." Yuki looked over to her side, "Nice jobs, girls. We did it." Rom and Ram smiled widely as Yuki praise them.

Naomi chuckled as she wiped the rest of the snow off of her body. "Haha, that was a good one." Naomi looked at her little sister, "Come on, Yuki. I think it's time for us to get going to Blanc. She might have some quest for us to do."

Rom and Ram pouted at the news. "No fair, Naomi. We were having fun and now you want to do work." Ram exclaimed.

"We want to keep playing with Yuki-chan." Rom said sadly, "Blanc hardly plays with us still."

"Aww." Naomi walked over and knelled down in front of Rom and Ram. She patted both of them on their heads, "I know it's sad that Blanc or Yuki can't play with you girls but we have jobs to do. Especially Blanc."

"Well, can't you at least convince Blanc to come out and play with us?" Ram asked, "She needs relax for a little bit from time to time."

"I mean…." Naomi then saw puppy faces on Rom and Ram's faces. NAomi sighed in defeat, "I'll see what I can do. I need to give something to Blanc anyways." Rom and Ram smiled and cheered for Naomi. Naomi stood up from her spot and headed inside. "Come on you girls. Let's go see Blanc."

Naomi, Yuki, Rom and Ram stood in front of Blanc's office door. Naomi became nervous as she knocked on the door. "Blanc, it's me. Naomi. I'm back from town." There was no response from the other side. "I need to tell you something."

Blanc grunted. "I thought I told you not to bother me when you come back. Now, leave me alone!"

Naomi shivered a bit. Then, she turned to Rom and Ram. "I'm sorry Rom and Ram. I can't even get Blanc to open the door for me." Suddenly, Rom and Ram giggled as an idea popped in their ohea. Both of them gestured Naomi to bend down for them. Naomi listened and knelled for them. Then, the two girls went up to her ears and whispered into them. "Are you sure? She won't mind, right?"

"Of course not. C-Sha does it all the time."

"U-Umm. Okay. I will give it a try." Naomi stood up and knocked on the door again. "I also have a gift for you… Blanny." There was dead silence all around the halls. Suddenly, loud footsteps walked toward the door. Naomi became frantic and looked to her side to see that Rom, Ram and Yuki has disappeared, hiding in the corner of the hall. Naomi gulped, "Oh crap."

Suddenly, the door burst, creating wind to knock back Naomi into the wall. Naomi groaned as she felt the pain. She looked up and became terrified as she saw anger in Blanc's eyes. "How dare you…" Blanc held her hammer firmly in her hand and pointed it at Naomi. "HOW DARE YOU USE THAT NICKNAME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" She held up her hammer and swung it at Naomi.

"Oh shit!" Naomi frantically moved out of the way and luckily dodged that heavy blow. "Blanc, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. I thought it was okay and- yeep!" Naomi dodged another blow from Blanc. Suddenly, Blanc chased down Naomi in the halls. _Oh god… why did I trust Rom and Ram? I thought they were good kids._ Naomi thought. _At this rate, I'm dead meat._ Then, an idea came to Naomi's head. _I got it._ Naomi stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Blanc. "Wait! Hold on, Blanc!"

"Too late you bitch!" Blanc held up her hammer and swung it hard on Naomi. Rom, Ram and Yuki looked way as they couldn't bare to see Naomi hurt. Blanc huffed as she caught her breath/ "You deserve it you little shit." Then, Blanc eyes widen at what she saw. "No way in hell… how can that be possible?"  
Rom , Ram, and Yuki looked and they all become surprised at what they saw as well. Naomi managed to stopped Blanc's hammer attack. She was in her Beta Mode but she was still able to stopped the heavy blow. Naomi took a deep breath, "It still hurts like hell but I survived." Naomi got up and pushed aside the hammer. Blanc stepped back a bit as Naomi approached her, "I apologize Blanc but activating the mode was the only way to get you to stop. Here." Naomi reached into her inventory and pulled out a book and gave it to Blanc. "I got you a gift while I was in town. Noire told me you really like to read so I figured I get you one."

Blanc was speechless at the sudden gesture. "U-Umm."

"And I am sorry I used that nickname on you. I thought I could trust your sisters but I guess wrong." Naomi smiled at Blanc which made her blush. "I know you're busy and stuff but try to take a break sometimes. Go out and spend some time with your little sisters. They're gonna grow up fast… I think."

There was a moment of silence in the room. FInally, Blanc turned around, hiding away her deep red blush. "Thank you for the gift. Today, just… rest. I'm going to give you hard day tomorrow so just enjoy it while you can. Goodbye." Just like that, Blanc left the room.

Naomi sighed and deactivated her Bata Mode, returning her to her regular clothes. Naomi went up to Yuki, "come on, Yuki. Let's go and rest up. I think we had enough fun today."

"Okay, Naomi-neechan." Yuki turned to Rom and Ram and smieled, "Goodnight you two. We'll have more fun tomorrow." Rom and Ram smiled and waved at Yuki as she went to her big sister's side and walked to their room.

The two sisters went into their room and changed into their sleeping gear. They both slipped under the covers of their own beds and drifted to sleep, at least Yuki did. Naomi was still awake in her bed, thinking about the events of today. _It's just the first day and so much has happen. I'm so tired._ Naomi yawned and closed her eyes. _I wonder what will happen next…_

 **Hello, everybody. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My laptop broke and I'm using my big computer which is also my TV and it's hard to see and type as I need new glasses. Plus, I hate to type my stories in front of my family as it can get awkward. But, as a reward for being patient, I have release new chapters for this story and my other story at the same time. Thank you guys so much for reading my stories. Please excuse any mistakes as like I said, it's hard to see and OC appearance was submitted by Author Heart- Ance/ Authoria- The Heart.**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Morning came over the nation of Lowee. The sunlight peeked through the windows of the room, shining over Naomi's eyes and waking her up. Naomi stood up straight from her bed; she yawned and stretched out her body to get ready for the day. She stood up from the bed and took off her shirt in order to do her usual exercise routine: 50 sit-ups and 50 push-ups. As she finished up her rep, there was a knocked on the door. Naomi stood up and walked over to the door, opening it up to reveal Blanc. Naomi smiled at Blanc, "Good morning, Blanc." Then, she notice that Blanc looked annoyed. "What's the matter?"

"You are in my goddamn house. Don't you have enough manners to at least to be decent?" Blanc asked angrily as she saw Naomi being topless.

"Oh, my bad." Naomi said as she scratch the back of her head, "It's a habit of mine to work out without my shirt in the morning. I really don't want to get my shirt all sweaty." Naomi giggled, "Actually, I did the same at Noire's place, though I find her reaction a bit less aggressive and more funny than yours."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Blanc asked as her anger grew.

"N-Nothing. Nothing really." Naomi said as sweatdrops formed. She cleared her throat, "Anyway, so what's my schedule like today? Assuming that's what you want to discuss."

"Like I stated yesterday, you will have a hard day today. In the morning, I will run some tests on you as well as ask you some questions about you and your knowledge of this chip's power. To make sure you don't lie, I will have you hooked up to a heart monitor to see if you're being honest with me. Afterwards, in the afternoon, you and your sister will be doing some quests for the day." Blanc took out a piece of paper, "Please report immediately to me after you completed every quest on the list. After that, then you may relax for the rest of the day. That will be all for today. Now, change and follow me."

"Yes, ma'am. I understand." Naomi closed the door for a bit as she changed her sleepwear to her normal clothes. After she finished changing, Naomi opened the door and saw Blanc waiting for her. Blanc started walking toward her lab with Naomi following behind.

When the two girls arrived at the lab, they both entered at the same time. Blanc started to do a physical examination on Naomi with the help of the scientist in the lab. They took measurements of her height: "165 cm." Blanc recorded in her notepad. The took measurements of her weight: "56 kg." Then, they took measurements of her chest. "B-Cup." Blanc wrote with a slight annoyance with her tone. After finishing up recording Naomi's body measurements, they then tested her strength and endurance, concluding the end of the physical examination for Naomi.

After Naomi was finished, Blanc guided her to another room, where there was a chair and a heart monitor next to it. Blanc gestured Naomi to sit in the chair. Naomi obeyed and she made her way to the chair. As she sat down, the scientists hooked Naomi up to the monitor, making her ready for Blanc's questions. Blanc pulled up a small chair and sat in front of Naomi. She pulled out a paper filled with her questions and she began to inquire Naomi. "Now, remember this Naomi: pull anything funny and you will not survive my hammer for the second time."

"I understand, Blanc. But I assure you that whatever I answer is the truth." Naomi explained to Blanc.

"Hmph, we'll see about that." Blanc looked down at her paper and review her questions. Then, she looked up at Naomi again, "Now, let's start. Can you specify the powers the crystals hold in that chip?"

"Well," Naomi scratched her chin, "it's kind of hard to say. When we first got the chip, Yuki and I didn't really know what it holds for humans. We only observed its power in our father's technolgy. In regular machines or tech, it would power those gadgets for long periods of time and made them really efficient. So, we made the discovery of our powers through means of trial and error. I will say that it was not easy. We couldn't even handle the power of Beta Mode when we first activated it."

"I see." Blanc said as she took notes of the conversation. She looked over to the scientist that were monitoring Naomi's heart rate. They gave her a thumbs up, signifying that Naomi is telling the truth so far. Blanc looked back at Naomi, "Continue."

Naomi nodded. "Anyway, beside the anti-aging effect, the chip just allows us to have powers and enhance our natural bases of our human strength to something unordinary. That's why I was working out in the morning, by building up our strength and endurance, we also build tolerance to the power of the chip." Naomi scratched her head, "Well, I work out earlier than Yuki. She just runs and do free weights whenever she wants to. She doesn't have a routine but as long as she is regular fit than I see no problem. Anyway, like I told Noire," Naomi pointed to her watch, "this watch is our moderator. It controls the power release of the chip into three modes: Alpha, Beta, and Delta. The Beta Mode allows us to enhance our normal abilities and use basic elemental powers. The Delta Mode is what you and the others saw: we get armored up, are able to summon more weapons programmed in our watches, and use more powerful elemental powers. Unfortunately, we don't know what Alpha Mode is capable as our limit is Delta Mode."

"Hmm, how long can you last in Delta Mode?" Blanc inquired.

"We can last about a day in it. But that's if we aren't heavily injured or wounded. Seeing that Arfoire battle, you can see that I barely made it. Coughing up blood is usually the sign for us to call it quits for Delta Mode."

"Interesting to hear." Blanc kept on writing notes. "Now, how about that watch of yours? Does it have any other functions besides regulating your power flow?"

"Yes it does." Naomi held up her watch, "This watch stores our weapons of choice for our modes. It actually helps us save space in our inventory as well. Anyway, the way we can store our weapons is simple: we basically take an image of the weapon from an image, store the data and it will duplicate it perfectly. The weapons will materialize at our will." Naomi cleared her throat, "The limit is 5 but so far, we only have 2. Well, as far as I know, Yuki has 2 in hers. In mine, I got 3 weapons in storage. I duplicated a weapon while I was in Lastation."

"Really?" Blanc stopped writing notes. "What weapon is that?"

"...I-It's just some dual blades I saw from this anime I was watching in my spare time." Naomi blushed as she answered Blanc. "Anyway, it's a blue sword and a black sword and i thought it would go well with my fighting style since I mainly use melee weapons."

Blanc smirked a bit, "Dork." Blanc said under her breath, "Now, this question is really serious and you must answer this with real honesty: that house…. Why were you hiding that old house in the middle of the woods?"

There was a moment between the two girls. Naomi sighed and answered Blanc, "That house… that house belongs to a relative of mine. After our family died from Arfoire, Yuki and I wandered for many years in Planeptune, without any guidance to help us through our tough times. We were still young and the world is scary without family support except each other. That's when we met 'her'. She was the last living relative of ours. She was a cousin of our mother and she happily took us under her care but we had to lay low as Arfoire was still hunting for anyone who had our blood in their system. After a few more years, that's when the other nations started to rise and gain citizens. We decide to hide and make a living in Lowee, a quiet and peaceful nation. There, we nide in the woods, put up holographic trees and build the house from the ground up. It wasn't easy but we did it."

Then, Naomi's expression changed, "We did it. Yuki and I found a warm home and someone to support us while we were 'young.' She didn't have kids of her own so she took care of us like we were her own kids. But," Then, tears started to stream down her face, "it change a few years later as she passed away from a disease that was incurable." Naomi sobbed as she told her story to Blanc. Blanc became sympathy for Naomi as she witness her cry. "We laid low again in the house, taking small h=jobs here and there to support ourselves," Naomi wiped away her tears, "We kept that house perfectly hidden from the outside world to reserve our last bit of family treasure."

"I see the reason now." Blanc finished up her last bit of notes. "Now, I have a few more question and then that… should … conclude our-" Blanc couldn't finish her sentence as she fell to the ground and fainted.

Naomi panicked, "Oh no, Blanc!" Naomi rushed to her side. The scientists in the room witness this and pained as they rushed over to Blanc's side as well. Naomi looked over the at the scientists, "Here, I'll take care of Blanc." Naomi went and picked up Blanc, bridal style. "I'll take her to her room right now and give her some medicine. I think she overworked herself." The scientists agreed and they let Naomi go.

Naomi rushed over to Blanc's room and set her on top of her bed. She took off of Blanc's big coat and hat and set it beside her. _I really hope that she doesn't get anger for taking off her clothes when she fainted._ Then, she pulled a blanket over Blanc to keep her warm and comfortable. Naomi touched her forehead, "Hmm, no fever." Then, she checked her pulse, "Her pulse is normal. Seems like she's functioning right." Naomi then noticed dark bags under Blanc's eyes. Then, she looked over and saw all the empty cans of energy drinks at the computer desk. Naomi sighed as she shook her head, "Not sleeping right, drinking too much energy drinks without proper nutrients... not wonder you fainted earlier." Naomi looked at Blanc again as she was sleeping away her exhaustion. Naomi patted Blanc's head, "Well, I guess it's my turn to be the caretaker." Naomi took off her jacket and set it beside Blanc and stood up. "I need to find the kitchen. I need to make some soup for her." Naomi then walked out and left the room.

Earlier, while Naomi was with Blanc, Yuki was sleeping peacefully in the guest room, dreaming sweets dream of her and Uni as usual. "Hmm… Uni…."

While she was sleeping in the room, Rom and Ram sneakily walked into the room, giggling while plotting their mischievous tricks. "Ready to do this, Rom?" Ram asked her twin sister. Rom nodded and they both readied their position "Wake up, Yuki! Come play with us!" Ram and Rom jumped on top of Yuki, making her wide awoke and surprised.

"Ack!" Yuki yelped as she felted the sudden weight on her body. Yuki sat up straight and looked down to see Rom and Ram, giggling while laying on top of her lap. Yuki groaned, "Good morning you two. It's nice to see you guys happy and smiling but why did you do that to me?"

"Because it more fun for us if we jumped on you. We do it to big sis all the time." Ram said as grinned widely.

"Yep, all the time." Rom said quietly as she smiled at Yuki.

Yuki sighed, "Well. I'm up and," Yuki's stomach growled, "hungry." Then, she heard small growls coming from the little Lowee twins. Both of them blushed as Yuki giggled. "I see that you two are hungry as well. I am surprised though, I thought you would've ate already with Minna or Blanc."

"Minna had to go off to do some business and Blanc woke up early to run some tests on Naomi. They're probably in the lab right now." Ram explained.

"Oh, I see." Yuki looked down with a sad expression on her face. _Why again, Naomi? Why must you take the burden again?_

Rom lightly tugged on Yuki's arm with a worried expression on her face, "Yuki-chan, is something wrong?"

Yuki snapped out of it and shook her head. Yuki smiled at Rom, "No, it's nothing. I am fine." Then, Yuki patted Rom and Ram on top of her head, "Now, how about we have breakfast together?" Rom and Ram nodded in delight and they both smiled brightly at Yuki. "Okay, but first I need to change so wait outside the room and then we'll go eat." The twins obeyed and the left the room, closing the door behind them. Yuki stood up from her bed and stretched out her muscles. Then, she changed her sleepwear and into her normal clothes Noire's made for her.

After Yuki was finished, she exited the guest room and met up with Rom and Ram in the halls outside her room. The twins smiled and followed Yuki down the halls of the Basilicom. Yuki looked down at the twins, "What would you girls like to eat for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Both of them said with joy and excitement.

"Alright, pancakes it is."

When they arrived at the dining hall, Yuki pulled up chairs for Rom and Ram; they followed as they sat in the chairs and waited patiently for Yuki. Yuki went into the kitchen and prepared the meal. She found a apron and put it on to make sure she doesn't get her clothes dirty. She then started to cook. After finishing cooking, Yuki came out of the kitchen, holding three plates in her arms: two on the left and one on the right. She slid the two plates to Rom and Ram and she set her plate down as she took a seat at the table.

The three girls said their prayers and started eating. As she took a bite of her pancakes, Yuki rested her head on her hand, "What should I do today? Naomi is busy with Blanc so they're out of the question. Do you girls have any ideas?"

"How about you play with us outside? It snowed a lot last night so it's really piled up." Ram said with energy.

"Yea, we could make snow angels, snowmen and have a snowball fight." Rom suggested quietly.

"Ahh, a snow day." Yuki giggled, "That sounds like a great idea. Now, finish up your breakfast so we can play together. Maybe later we go to Lastation and walk around for a bit." Yuki also suggested.

"Why? There's not much in Lastation." Ram said with confusion.

Yuki blushed, "W-Well, I wanted to visit to Uni and see how she's doing since I'm not doing much. A-And also…" Yuki looked down and played with her fingers as she blushed even harder. Rom and Ram looked at each other, then they looked at Yuki with confusion and curiosity. Yuki shook her head to snap her mind, "A-Anyway, I'm done with my food. Please finish eating you two." Yuki stood up from the table and went to the kitchen to wash her plate. The twins soon followed and handed their plates to Yuki and washed them as well.

When they arrived outside the Basilicom, all three of them looked in awe of how piled up the snow is. Immediately, the twins jumped into the deep snow pile and started a snowball fight with each other. Yuki looked at them smiled. _Aww so adorable._ Before she joined the twins, she heard small noise in the other direction. "What?" Yuki walked toward the noise to find out what that was. When she found what it was, her eyes widen.

Rom and Ram stopped their fight as they saw Yuki walking away from them. "Yuki, where are you going? We're over here?"

"You two come over here! Hurry!." Rom and Ram listen and quickly rushed over to Yuki's side. When they went up to her, they were shocked at what they saw. Kittens, a white one and a black one, were in Yuki's arms, shivering and meowing from the freezing cold. "I think they were trapped in the snow last night." Yuki stood up, "They still have a slight pulse so there is a chance they can make it. Let's go inside!" Rom and Ram nodded and followed Naomi quickly inside the Basilicom.

As the three got inside, Yuki saw Naomi walking down the halls with a tray in her hands. Yuki quickly walked up to Naomi. "Naomi! Naomi-neechan!"

Naomi stopped and looked over to see Yuiki and ther twins rushing over to her side. "Woah, you girls. I'm handling something hot so be careful around me. What's wrong?"

Yuki showed the kittens in her arms to Naomi, "Big sis, these kittens need help. They were stuck outside in the snow last night and they're really cold. What should I do?" Yuki was scared for her life.

"Alright, calm down. Here, Yuki." Naomi set down the tray and took off her collared shirt. She wrapped the two kittens in the shirt and have it to Yuki. "Activated Beta Mode and use your fire energy to slowly warm up the kitten. You must do this carefully because if you hate them up too fast, they will go into shock."

"Okay, Naomi." Yuki activated Beta Mode, changing her outfit. Using her fire elemental powers, Yuki emitted a slow red glow from her body, generating heat from her body. "Alright, we should be good. We have to wait now until we can get some kind signal from the kittens." Yuki smiled at Naomi who then picked up the tray of food again. "Are you eating lunch right now?"

Naomi sighed, "No, this is not for me. It's for Blanc. She fainted while she was asking me some questions earlier." Rom and Ram became worried as they heard the news.

Rom and Ram rushed over to Naomi, "What happened to Blanc? Where is she?" Ram asked nervously.

"I-Is she alright?" Rom asked, looking like she was about to cry.

Naomi held the tray in one arm and patted Rom to calm her down. "It's alright you two. She's just sleeping away in her room. Blanc just fainted from lack of sleep and nutrients." She returned to holding the tray with two arms. "Come on, you can come and see her but be quiet when coming in." Rom and Ram nodded and started to follow Naomi, Yuki following behind then as she held the kittens in her arms, still warming them up.

Naomi opened the door and enter the room. She smiled as Blanc sat up from the bed, still trying to wake up. "Hello, Blanc. Nice to see you're still alive." Blanc pulled up her knees to her face, resting them as she held onto Naomi's jacket. Naomi giggled as she notice her actions, "Also nice to know that you find comfort in my jacket."

Blanc was confused for a moment at what Naomi said. Then, she looked down at her arm and realized at what she did. Blanc blushed and toss NAomi's jacket at the side of the bed. She looked up at Naomi, "W-What happened to me? Why do I feel dizzy?"

Naomi walked over to Blanc side and sat down beside her, setting the tray on top of her lap. "You fainted when you asked me your questions." Naomi sighed, "It's all because of the lack of sleep and proper nutrients. If you are going to work, you must at least look after your own health. For god sake, you made your little sisters worry." Naomi scolded at Blanc.

Suddenly, the twins rushed over to Blanc's side and hugged her. Both of them were crying, "Blanc I thought something bad happen to you when Naomi told us what happen." Ram said.

"Yea, we thought you got hurt." Rom said.

Blanc smiled at her little sister and patted their heads, "I'm alright for now. Sorry if I worried you two." Rom and Ram stopped crying as they saw her sister smilie, calming them down.

Naomi clapped her hands and got the girls' attention. "Alright, now Blanc needs to eat her soup. Time to run along you two. You can help Yuki with the kittens by heating up some milk for them to drink." The twins nodded and they left the room with Yuki and went out to help the kittens, leaving Blanc and Naomi alone in the room. Naomi smiled, "I guess they are good kids after all." She then took off the tray and put it on top of Blanc's lap. "Here you go."

Blanc was surprised at the sudden gesture of Naomi. She looked at the tray and saw a bowl of tomato soup, some toast on the side, a cup of water and a cup of mysterious green substance. "Naomi, what's that drink?"

"Oh, that's a nutritional supplement drink. It's made from a plant to help your body out when you're exhausted. Drink up before you eat."

Blanc hesitated as she picked up the cup. Then, she took her first sip. She shivered, "Ew, it's so bitter. How much do I have to drink this?"

"Only a couple of days, you have to drink two cups a day and by the end of it, you should be able to functions again." Naomi explained, "When you're on your own for all these years, you tend to learn a few tricks to take care of yourself and others you love."

"I see." Blanc looked down at her tray and blushed. "T-Thanks you for taking care of me even though I have been hard on you. I can a bit careless when I work too much. With running a nation, doing paperwork, taking care of two little ones and deadlines piling up for my writing, it can be stressful. But you know, I am grateful that- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY COMPUTER?!" Blanc got angry as she saw Naomi reading her stories on her computer.

"You know… your stories suck." Naomi said out flatly.

Blanc's anger grew more and she is ready to bring the hammer until Naomi went up to her side again. Blanc was surprised when Naomi set down leather journals by her side. "What's this?"

Naomi blushed as she looked at Blanc, "In my years of living in Gamindustri, I write stories lies in my spare time. The problem for me: I start writing my stories but I never come around to finish them. So here are a few stories I started on. If you want, you can read them and continue them for me. I know how much you to love to write, no matter what happens and it would be nice if you can continue my stories. I will help you out with editing and looking over the stories and get them published."

Naomi then walked away from Blanc's side and headed for the door. She opened it up and before she left, Naomi gave a wink to Blanc and smile, "I know you can be an amazing write, you just haven't found the right ideas. Now, I am off to check up on Yuki, Rom and Ram. They rescued two kittens and I need make sure they're alive. Goodbye, Blanc. Rest up and take it easy." Naomi left the room, leaving Blanc all alone.

Aa Naomi left, Blanc looked at the pile of journals Naomi left for her. She picked up the top one and held in her nads. "Amazing writer huh? Naomi really said that." Suddenly, she blushed and felt strange as she pulled the journal to her chest. "What is this feeling? Is this… love like in the books?" Blanc sat there for a while, pondering her new feelings for Naomi.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Haha. After one day, these little kitties managed to get their energy back." Yuki smiled as the two kittens played around her. She patted the two kittens, "But they sure can be troublesome sometimes."

Rom and Ram came out of the kitchen, each holding a small bowl in their hands. "Yuki, we brought the warm milk for the kittens." Ram said,

"Yep, it's feeding time for the kittens." Rom said quietly. As the twins set the bowls down on the ground, the two kittens left Yuki's side and rushed to the bowls. They happily drinked up the warm milk. Rom and Ram smiled as they saw the kittens. Rom petted the while one, "Aww, they're so cute. I want to keep them."

"Yeah! They should stay here and be our new pets." Ram said as she petted the black kitten. Ram noticed, "Wait, we haven't name these two yet."

"You're right, Ram. We haven't. Oh, what should we name them?" Rom and Ram sat there for a moment thinking of names for the two kittens.

Then, Yuki spoke up, "How about Weiss for the white kitten and Blake for the black one?" Rom and Ram litten to Yuki's suggestion and they both nodded in agreement. Yuki grinned, "Alright." Then, Yuki realized something, "Wait, I don't think Blanc-nee will be too happy with having pets in the Basilicom." As Yuki said that, sad expressions appeared on the twin's faces. "B-But, maybe we can have Naomi-neechan convinced her to let you two have the kittens."

Suddenly, Naomi popped herself out of the kitchen, holding a tray of food and medicine. "You called, Yuki?"

Yuki, Rom and Ram went up to Naomi and surrounded her, "Naomi-neechan, can you convince Blanc-nee that Rom and Ram want to keep the little kittens?" Yuki said as she gave Naomi her puppy eyes.

"Please, Naomi. I really want to keep the kittens. They're so cute and fun to have!" Ram pleaded with her cuteness.

"D-Don't worry, Miss Naomi. We will take good care of them." Rom said shyly

Naomi froze by all the sudden cuteness surrounding her. _That's not fair, using cuteness as a way of persuasion._ Naomi sighed, "Fine, I'll talk to Blanc about it. But it's not a guarantee." The girls cheered as Naomi agree to their pleading. "Yes, yes I know you're happy. Anyway, I need to take this Blanc." Naomi left the girls and went her way to Blanc's room.

"Oh, Naomi-neechan! Can you ask Blanc-nee if it's okay for me to go over to Lastation? I wanted to go yesterday but I had to take care of the kittens. If she wants, I can bring Rom and Ram with me and I'll look after them." Yuki begged.

Naomi smirked at Yuki, "Oh~, you want to see Uni, huh? Are you already lonely without your girlfriend?" As Naomi said that, Yuki blushed furiously.

Suddenly, Rom and Ram surrounded Yuki filled with curiosity, "What does Naomi mean, Yuki?" Ram inquired.

"Yeah, what's a 'girlfirend'?" Rom asked. Yuki became fluster as the twins flooded her with questions.

Naomi giggled. _Have fun, Yuki._ When Naomi arrived in front of Blanc's room, she opened the door and let herself in. "Blanc, I'm here. I have your medicine and your food." Naomi witness Blanc was reading and taking notes of her stories. She smiled and went to Blanc's side, setting the tray on her lap. "I see that you enjoy my stories. It makes me happy that someone likes them."

Blanc smiled at Naomi with sparkles in her eyes, "Of course. I love your novel ideas and I can't wait to continue them. I wonder what will happen?" Then, Blanc took the cup of medicine and drank it. She stick her tongue out as she shivered, "Ew, it's still bitter and gross. Am I done drinking this crap?"

"Actually you are. Surprisingly, you recovered quickly and quite well. Usually, it takes me or Yuki a more few times to recover but you did it in no time." Naomi complemented.

"I mean it's no surprise. CPUs rarely get sick and when we do, recover is a snap because of our Share energy. It's the source of our life and power." Blanc explained. Then, she proceed to eat her food.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Do you mind if Yuki goes to Lastation for a while? If you want, she is happy to take Rom and Ram with her so you can rest for the time being." Naomi asked Blanc.

Blanc scratched her chin, "I don't know. Why does she want to go to Lastation anyway? I mean you guys were just there a few days a go."

Naomi giggled a bit. "Um, if I tell you the reason, promise me that you won't tell anybody. And don't tell Yuki what I told you." Blanc nodded in agreement. Naomi sighed, "Yuki wants to go and see Uni. You see… Uni is her girlfriend." Blanc widen her eyes as she heard the surprising news. "Yuki did promise Uni she would visit her whenever she was free but I think she's just needy for attention."

"Wow… I don't think that would ever happen. I mean a CPU or a Candidate dating a human… Well, I don't know if I should call you human because you age really slow but holy crap. Does Noire know about their relationship.?"

Naomi nodded, "Yes and she's very supportive which I'm happy for them but Uni and Yuki are still a bit shy, so I don't think they're going to tell everybody of their status right now." Naomi smiled widely, "It makes me happy that my little sister found someone she want to spend time with. She's growing up."

"I see. W-Well, I still don't know about letting Yuki go to Lastation."

"Look, like I said before: Yuki can take Rom and Ram with her and they can just hang out together. I can bring the kittens and you can play with them in your bed which is another thing I want to discuss." Naomi cleared her throat, "Rom and Ram were wondering if you would let them keep them."

"Absolutely not!" Blanc instantly replied.

"Gah! Instant shut-down!" Naomi sighed, "Look, having a pet is not as bad as you think. Besides, the kittens could be a good thing for Rom and Ram. They can play with them and it's a great way to teach them about responsibility. I know you CPUs and CPU Candidates already have the responsibilities running the nations but it's mostly for the CPUs. And Rom and Ram are 'young', so let them have their fun."

"Hmm, I still don't know." Blanc hesitated.

"Tell you what: let's spend the day together watching over the kittens while the kids go and hang out over at Lastation. Sounds like a plan?"

Blanc thought for a moment. Then, she sighed, "Fine. I'll allow both but I'm sure I won't enjoy having the kittens around me."

Naomi giggled for a bit. ""Oh, Blanc. Kittens aren't horrible. In fact, Yuki and I took care a cat when we were young. Aww memories." Naomi smiled at Blanc, "Thanks Blanc, I'll go and tell Yuki the news." Naomi headed for the door and opened it, "And thanks for considering the kittens. I assure you they won't cause trouble… maybe." Before Blanc could say anything, Naomi left the room and went to find Yuki.

As Naomi arrived in the living room, she saw the Yuki, Rom and Ram were still playing with the kittens. Naomi smiled at the warm scene. "Aww, so adorable." Then, she went up to the girls, "Good news you guys, especially Yuki. You can go to Lastation for the day. Just make you sure you stay out of trouble and be safe."

"Yay!" Yuki stood up from her spot and jumped onto Naomi, hugging her as tightly as possibly. "Thank you so much, Naomi-neechan! I love you so much!"

"Yes, yes. I love you too my little sister." Naomi smiled and hugged Yuki back.

"So, what did Blanc say when you asked about the kittens?" Rom asked.

Naomi let go of Yuki, "Well, when I first asked her, she instantly said no…" Rom and Ram were dejected when they heard the response, "But! I told her that she should spend the day with the kitties since she doesn't have much to do anyway. So maybe after today, she will reconsider."

Ram cheered, "Hooray! Thanks Naomi. You're the best." Then, Rom and Ram went up and hugged Naomi, which made her smiled.

"Aww." Then, she let go of them. "Now, go to Lastation and have fun." Naomi picked up the kittens and held them in each arm. "Blanc and I will take care of Blake and Weiss while you're gone." Yuki, Rom and Ram nodded and with that, they left the Basilicom within an instant. Naomi giggled, "Oh, kids. So full of energy. Geez, I sound like an old person."

The girls have arrived at the shuttles. Yuki bought three tickets to Lastation and gave them to Rom and Ram. Once their tide came, they entered and sat down by the windows As they rode the shuttle and waited for their destination, Yuki pulled out her phone and called Uni. "Hello, Uni.. Yes, yes, it's me, Yuki. I'm on my way to Lastation. Rom and Ram are actually with me as well… Well, it's the only way to convince Blanc-nee to let go and visit you… Alright, at least I can see you. I miss you so much… Anyway, we'll wait outside the station so come and meet us there. Then we can figure out what to do together… I love you, too Uni. Bye-bye." Yuki blushed and smiled as she hung up the phone.

Curiosity filled Rom and Ram as they saw Yuki and her reactions. Both of them leaned in, "Yuki, why are you all blushing and smiling? Are you okay?" Ram asked.

Yuki blushed furiously, "O-Oh, I'm fine. It's nothing, really.. I'm just happy to see Uni again."

"Yuki-chan… you never really answered our questions from before." Rom said, "What does Miss Naomi when she said Uni was your girlfriend?"

"O-Oh, um." Yuki became fluster at the sudden question. "Well you see girls." She cleared her throat, "Uni and I are girlfriends because we love each other a lot and we have a mutual bonding."

"Oh, like how we love our big sister, Blanc. Or how we love our friends like Nepgear." Ram said.

"Well, yes those types of love is nice but that's not what I'm talking about when it comes to me and Uni. When you love a special person in your life that isn't family or friends, you developed these indescribable feelings in your heart. These feelings tell you that you should spend your life with this person. And that's how people became a couple, like me and Uni." Yuki explained.

"Uh, Yuki-chan? I still don't understand what you mean." Rom said.

"Alright, let me see." Yuki sighed, "To put it simply, when your heart beats fast and you feels like your face is getting a bit warm, you know you feel an attraction to that person. From that point, tell that person how you feel and see if you guys share that mutual bond." Yuki giggled a bit, "You two are still young, there is no rush in finding someone. But that doesn't stop you girls from dreaming."

Hearing what it means to love someone, Rom and Ram began to understand what Yuki means. Suddenly, as they stare at Yuki as she smiled at the twins, Rom and Ram blushed and became fluster. _Woah, my heart is beating fast…._ _Do I love… Yuki?_ The two girls thought. For the rest of the ride, Yuki smiled happily as she can't wait to see Uni and the twins blushed furiously at the thought of Yuki.

Meanwhile, back at the Lowee Basilicom, Naomi brought the kittens into Blanc's room. "I'm back Blanc and I brought the kittens." Naomi smiled while Blanc was reading her book. Blanc looked up and became hesitant of the kittens. She quickly returned to her book. Naomi noticed this, "Blanc, there's no need to be nervous. They won't do any harm… maybe."

"Naomi!" Blanc snapped.

"Hehe, I'm only kidding. Or am I?" Naomi laughed and Blanc pouted as she returned to her book again.

Suddenly, Blake jumped out of Naomi's arm and walked up the side of Blanc's bed. She jumped onto her bed and found a comfortable position by Blanc. Blanc jumped at the sudden gesture, "H-Hey, what the hell?"

Naomi giggled, "Aww, looks like Blake likes you, Blanc. And it looks like she's reading the book with you, too. That's so cute." Then, Naomi pulled out her phone and took a picture of Blanc and Blake. "That's a keeper."

"Naomi, put that phone away and get her off of me. She's bothering me." Blanc demanded as she squirmed away from Blake.

"Calm down, Blanc. She's not doing anything wrong. Besides, I think she's into your book. Look." Naomi appointed to Blake, kneading Blanc to turn the page. Blanc groaned while Naomi giggled. "Well, just let her do her thing with you while I'll play with Weiss here." Naomi hold Weiss in her hand and have her faced her. "What do you want to do, little snow princess? Wanna play with my shoelace?" Weiss turned her head in disapproval. Then, she jumped from Naomi's hands and onto her shoulder. She meowed and rubbed herself against Naomi. She smiled widely, "Aww, you just wanna relax. Alright."

Then, Naomi walked over to Blanc's bed and sat on it. She then took off her jacket, padding, and boots and laid on the bed with Blanc. "You don't mind if I Weiss and I join you and Blake in bed, right?"

Blanc blushed, "You make it sound so weird." Naomi titled her head in confusion at what Blanc mean. Blanc sighed, "Whatever, just don't disturb my reading and move around too much." Blanc and Blake went back into their reading while Naomi placed Weiss in her lap and petted her.

The two girls enjoyed the quiet and peaceful time in the room. Blanc got used to Blake's presence (and her consistent meowing when she's done reading the page) and Naomi, still petting Weiss while she's looking at stuff on her phone. While they sat on the bed, the kittens started to meow. Blanc jumped at the sudden meowing, "W-What? What's going on, Naomi? Why are they meowing?"

"Relax, Blanc. They're just saying they're hungry." Naomi put her phone away and lifted Weiss off of her lap and onto the bed. Then, she left the room. A moment later, Naomi came back into the room with two bowls of milk in her hands. "Alright, time to eat, Blake and Weiss." As she set down the bowls, Blake and Weiss jumped off the bed and quickly ran to the bowls of milk. Both of them happily licked up the milk. "Aww, they're so cute." Naomi then walked over and laid on Blanc's bed again. "See, they're not so bad Blanc."

"I guess. I mean Blake was nice when she was reading with me. Though I would it liked it if she had another way of telling me she's done with the page instead of meowing every time."

Naomi chuckled, "I see that you're starting to warm up to the kittens. That's nice." After the kittens were done drinking their fill, both of them jumped onto Blanc's bed and cuddle with each other, purring with joy and happiness. "Aww, look at that. They love each other very much. That's so sweet."

"Love. huh?" Blanc then looked over at Naomi and blushed, heart beating faster than normal. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel so fluster around Naomi?_ Suddenly, Blanc grabbed Naomi's arm and leaned on it.

Naomi was surprised at the sudden gesture. "Blanc, is something wrong?"

Blanc blushed harder, "I-I'm just tired and I thought leaning on you would be nice. You're warm after all."

Naomi became confused at what she meant. She smiled at Blanc, "Well, it makes that you're tired. You're still recovering from nutritional deprivation." Naomi petted Blanc's head, "I hope you're comfortable." Blanc smiled and leaned in closer to Naomi. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep with the presence of Naomi's warmth.

As Blanc fell asleep, the kittens still enjoying their cuddle time and Naomi was checking things on her phone again, there was a knock on the door. "Lady Blanc. I need to talk to you immediately." It was Minna.

Without disturbing Blanc's sleep, Naomi slowly moved her arm and gently lay Blanc on the pillow. Then,, she put on her jacket, boot, and paddings and went up to the door. Naomi opened up the door and greeted Minna, "Hey Minna. Blanc sleeping right now since she's still recovering a bit. What do you need?"

"Well, there is some suspicious activities revolving around piraters and we need Blanc to check it out." Minna explained.

"I see." Naomi scratched her chin, "Hey, how about I go out and deal with it myself? I mean Blanc hasn't really given me much to do except help her recover. Besides, me and Yuki did something similar to this in Lastation when we were staying with Noire." Minna became hesitant at Naomi's offer. "Minna, it will be fine. It's just a little break up of crowds. Come one it's the least I can do for you guys."

Minna sighed, "Alright then. You can go but don't hurt yourself too bad. Those activities and the piraters are in downtown." Naomi nodded and left the Basilicom as quickly as possibly. MInna sighed again, "Oh, I hope she doesn't cause a scene."

When arriving in downtown of Lowee, Naomi saw the group of printers and followers, chanting and yelling. Naomi walked over to them and yelled, "Hey! Break up this session and go home. I'll let this slide and leave you guys scott-free if you hand over the illegal games and cheats immediately."

They laughed at Naomi. "Ha! Nice one girly but we ain't handing over anything to you. You're just a kid, what are you going to do about it?" They continued to mock her.

Anger grew within Naomi. She took out her katana in her inventory and rushed to the leader, holding her katana closed to his throat. "I was asking you nicely but now it leads to this." The leader became first for his life as he saw the anger in her eyes. "Now I will say this once: hand over your stuff and I will not hurt any one of you. And I would keep your nicknames to yourself because the last guy who called me a bitch has a broken bone now. Am I clear?"

The leader gulped, "F-Fine, we give. We'll give you our stuff and we won't do any of this ever again." Naomi put away her katana and let go of the leader. He franticly turn to his people and commands them to give their stuff to Naomi. Immediately, boxes were stacked in front of Naomi and the pirates left the area.

Naomi sighed, "These guys really piss me off. Now, time to destroy this stuff." Suddenly, Naomi felt a strange presence. "Who's there? Come out now!" Out of nowhere, a person charged at Naomi, holding a knife toward her. Naomi managed to move the knife away, but it still grazed Naomi's cheek, giving her a small cut. Naomi kicked the person in the stomach, making them fly to the ground, clutching their abdomen. "Who the hell are you? Why did you attack?"

"Who am I you say." The person smirked, "Arfoire sent me to scout you. She told me to merely observe you but I couldn't help myself in killing you." The person snickered as they slowly get up. "Arfoire will rule again along with her ASIC followers. This world will soon be ours for the taking!" The person laughed maniacally and charged at Naomi again.

Naomi dodged to the side and with the handle of her katana, she hit them on the back of their head, knocking them out cold. Naomi found some rope and tied up the criminal. She crouched down and whisper to them, "I will find Arfoire and take back my chip. My father was a great inventor with intention and I will not allow her to soiled with chaos. I will do whatever it takes to get that back. Even if my life is on the line." Naomi stood up and went to the boxes. She destroyed them as quickly as possible and left the area to go back to the Basilicom.

When she arrived at the Basilicom, Naomi was greeted by hugs from Yuki and the twins. "Naomi-neechan, you're back!" Yuki looked up and saw a cut on Naomi's cheek. "Oh my god what happened Naomi? DId you get yourself into a fight without thought?"

Naomi giggled as she petted the girl's' heads, "I'm fine, Yuki. I just had a little skirmish with some printers in downtown. I had to since Black was sleeping. Speaking of which, I need to go see her and report the incident." NAomi left the girls and went inside Blanc's room.

As she opened the door, Naomi was greeted with Blank smiling and petting the kittens who were purring with joy. Naomi chuckled, making Blanc looke dup and blush as Naomi witness this. "H-Hello, Naomi. I see that you're back so soon… This isn't what it looks like."

Naomi smiled widely, "Well, I bet Rom and Ram are going to happy to know they can keep the kittens." Blanc blushed harder as Naomi giggled. Then, her expression changed. "Blanc, there is something I need to report. While you were sleeping, Minna came by and told me there was activities of piraters downtown. So I took up the job and dealt with them. While they gave up their stuff, there was someone who attacked me as you can see." Naomi turned her head and showed the cut. "That person was scouting me and maybe Yuki. Luckily that bastard is knocked out and tied up but it made me think: Arfoire is starting to be more cautious of me and Yuki. I think she needs to know how to possess the powers of the chip without harm herself. So I need you to transfer Yuki and I to Leanbox immediately. I think it's time for us to go now."

"I understand, Naomi." Blanc got up from her bed and walked over to Naomi, "I'll call Leanbox Oracle, Chika and tell her the details. I will talk to her first thing in the morning."

"Thank you, Blanc." Naomi bent down and gave Blanc a tight embrace, "Thank you so much for taking care of me and Yuki. Even though I was the one taking care of you. I'm glad you're such a good friend." As Naomi continued to hugged her, Blanc smiled and hugged her back, blushing as the warmth begun to enveloped her. _I love you, Naomi…_

Meanwhile, back in downtown, Arfoire saw her scout and shook her head in disapointed. "I told you to just keep a watch on her and you went and try to kill her. Shameful." Arfoire looked down at her hand that had the box of the chip. "I need to find a way to use this quickly. I want the world to know that chaos will rule above everything." Arfoire picked up scout and left the area. _I swear to you Naomi and Yuki. The next time we meet will be your last. I promise you._

 **And we are done with this chapter. Thank you again you guys for reading and supporting this story. I hope you like the hints of Monochrome in this (personally i like Ladybug, Freezerburn and Black Velvet but this ship is nice too.) I have an announcement. School will be starting once again which means there will a long hiatus to my stories. But don't worry, I will update whenever I have time. In the meantime, I will still write these stories along with TWO new fanfics I will be working on. One of them is a SAO request and the other will be a new story of my own from this game I've been obsessed with for a while now. Hint: Boobs and ninjas. The request will be het but the other fanfic will be yuri and a harem. If you guys are interested in me writing a fanfic for you, PM and I will send you guidelins and rules of requests. Thanks for your understanding and please keep on supporting me. NepNeko out!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Thank you for your understanding, Chika. I know this may be an inconvenience for you guys but this is important for the safety of Naomi and Yuki." Blanc explained.

"Don't worry, Blanc. We'll make sure that Naomi and Yuki will be well taken care in their stay in Leanbox." Chika said.

"I appreciate your gratitude. However, I must say this to you: under any circumstances, you or Vert are not allowed to remove Naomi and Yuki's watch. That chip inside of them is powerful and will get out of hand beyond our control if the watches are not on their wrist. In addition, if you hear about any news of suspicious activity, it may be from ASIC. I think they are starting to be aware of Naomi and Yuki and they're trying to lure them. Make sure they don't go out to these things, it can lead to more trouble for them."

"I understand, Blanc. I'll make sure Vert-sama will take care of those ASIC troublemakers. For me, I'll make sure Naomi and Yuki stay put in the Basilicom." Chika assured Blanc, "Alright, we'll set things up tonight for them so send them over first thing in the morning." Blanc expressed her gratitude to Chika and hanged up from her phone.

Blanc walked over to her bedroom and opened up the door. "Naomi, you and Yuki are good to go for Leanbox. Vert and Chika should be there at the station to pick you up in the morning." But as she walked into the room, Naomi was fasted asleep on Blanc's bed, with the two kittens also sleeping on her stomach. Blanc sighed, "Naomi has a weird sleeping schedule."

Blanc walked over to the bed and crawled into, careful not to disturb Naomi or the kittens. She reached over to one of her books, reading to let the time pass by. As she read, Blanc came across to a sex scene in her book, making her blush furiously. She gulped and read the explicit scene: _She was pinned down to the bed. Her hot breathing makes her more and more aroused…_ "Wow, that… that scene is… just…" Blanc was blushing really hard that steam could be seen from her head.

When she put her book down, Blanc looked over and saw Naomi, still sleeping peacefully on her bed. Blanc poked at Naomi's cheek, which made her stir a little. "She's so cute when she sleeps like that. She looks so…" Blanc blushed as she remembered the sex scene in her book, making her feel a bit aroused. "Naomi…" Blanc shooed the kittens away from Naomi's stomach, making her body free. She pulled the covers away from Naomi and reveal her whole body, wearing only her undershirt and pants. Blanc straddle over Naomi's stomach and feeling her all over her upper body. "Amazing, she is really built well." Blanc pulled up Naomi's undershirt and reveal her sculpted abs to her, making her drool with excitement. "She is really is sexy."

Naomi stirred a bit as Blanc continued to feel her up. As Blanc pulled up Naomi's undershirt further, she reveal Naomi's bra, making her feel a bit irritated. "You're such a tomboy but why do you have a bigger chest than me? This pisses me off!" Blanc suddenly groped Naomi's boobs, making Naomi moaned in her sleep. Blanc fondled Naomi's boobs with all her pleasure, not knowing the excitement down in Naomi's pants.

"Eep!" Blanc suddenly felt something poking at her butt. She turned around and saw a bulge forming in Naomi's pants. "What the hell?" Blanc crawled back to Naomi's crotch, unzipping her pant and pulling them down. The bulge became more noticeable through Naomi's boxer briefs, with a little bit of her liquid spilling through. Filled with curiosity, Blanc pulled back the boxer briefs and popping out was Naomi's erected member. She jumped a bit as she was surprised to see such a thing on Naomi. "I thought she was a girl." Blanc looked down and saw that Naomi still have her female parts down there. "Okay, she is a girl but why does she have such a strange thing attach to her?"

Blanc gently poked at Naomi's member, making it twitched and spill more of its precum. She grasped it with her hand and started to rubbing it slowly, her thing throbbed with each stroke, more moans slipped out of Naomi's mouth. _She's getting all aroused but still sleeping through this. How heavy of a sleeper is she?_ Blanc began to rubbed Naomi harder and faster, Naomi began to breathe heavy with excitement. _This is all… exhilarating. It's so… exciting._ Blanc stopped rubbing Naomi and pulled her face closed her member. She licked the tip of it, cleaning all the precum that spilled through. Then, she began licking all over her length, starting from the bottom of the shaft and working her way up. When she was done, Blanc kissed the tip of Naomi's penis and put the whole thing in her mouth. As she sucked slowly on it, Naomi's moans became louder which made Blanc more excited.

Naomi slowly opened her eyes, feeling a bit weird as she woke up. _Why do I feel itchy down there?_ She lifted her head and was surprised at Blanc sucking at her penis. Naomi widen her eyes, "Blanc, w-what are you doing there?"

Blanc stopped sucking and looked up at Naomi's face, smiling at her with excitement and arousal in her eyes. "Hey there, Naomi. Nice to see you're awake so you can fully enjoy this."

"What do you mean by-mmph!" Naomi was cut off when Blanc jumped and kissed her lips. Blanc cupped Naomi's face, their tongues dancing and fighting for dominance. They broke off to catch their breathe, a trail of saliva formed as they separated. Naomi was breathing hard as she was looking at Blanc, "W-What… Blanc…"

Blanc wrapped her arms around Naomi's neck, resting her head underneath her chin and nuzzled it. "Naomi, I love you. You're so stunning and you have great hospitality when it comes to others. You took great care of me even though I almost knocked your head off. You show me kindness even though my temper got the best of me. But overall, you have faith in my writing skills and allow me to continue your stories. I think I that point, I realized my feelings for you. At first, I didn't know how I felt but now I know. I know that I love you, Naomi."

There was so many things that went through Naomi's head that she couldn't process. "W-Wait, Blanc… I think you should know that-"

Blanc put a finger on Naomi's mouth, cutting her off. "Before you say anything…" Blanc sat up into Naomi's body. She pulled the dress over her head and tossed it to the side, revealing only her white underwear and bra. "At least let's have some fun together." Blanc took Naomi's hand and placed it on one of her breast, "Please, Naomi?"

Naomi gulped and she let her urges take over her. Naomi sat up from the bed and came face to face with Blanc, kissing her passionately again. Naomi let one of her hands fondled with Blanc's breast while her other hand travel down to Blanc's panties. She rubbed through the cloth, feeling her excitement and making her moan with pleasure. Naomi broke the kiss from Blanc and smirked at her, "Wow, you're so wet down there. You really want it bad, huh?" Blanc growled and bit Naomi on her shoulder. "Ow, why?"

Blanc puffed her cheeks, "You make it sound like I'm desperate."

Naomi giggled and kiss Blanc again, "I'm sorry, Blanc. But, you know, you're starting to get a bit needy." Naomi slipped through the panties and put two fingers in her love area, making Blanc yelped and moan. "Look how easy my fingers are sliding into your pussy. You really want to do it." Naomi leaned in close to Blanc's ear and whispered, "Want me to put it in now?"

Blanc nodded heavily, "Yes, Naomi. Please put it in me."

Naomi smirked, "That's what I like to hear." Naomi reached over to her pocket of her pants and reached for a condom. She opened it up and carefully rolled it onto her penis. "I hope you're ready for this." Naomi pulled down Blanc's panties and tossed it to the side. She carefully lifted Blanc and positioned her over her penis. Slowly, she let herself inside to Blanc's special area, Blanc winced and moaned as she takes it in. When Naomi managed to go all the way in, Blanc moaned loudly with pleasure and clawed at Naomi's back, transforming in the process. "Why, hello there White Heart. You ready to move now?" Blanc nodded shyly as she nuzzled Naomi's neck. "Good girl." Slowly, Naomi thrusted herself in Blanc, making them both aroused and excited with each thrust.

Blanc moaned, "You're so hard and big inside me." Blanc held onto Naomi tighter, "Please, don't stop."

"I wasn't planning to." When Naomi had a good pace with Blanc, she picked up the pace, making Blanc more and more excited. Blanc's moan became loud, "You like that huh? You like it when I do it faster, huh Blanc?" Blanc nodded again, "You're such an obedient girl. That's great." Naomi released herself from Blanc, making her whimper with sadness.

"Naomi, what the hell are you doing? Why are you stopping-guh!" Naomi pushed Blanc onto to the bed and flipped her over, her back is facing Naomi. Naomi grabbed her black tie and tied up Blanc's hands together behind her back. "Why are you doing this do me?"

"Because…" Naomi gave her a sly smirk, "I want to. You may be a goddess but here's something you should know about me," Naomi held Blanc's tied hands and leaned in close to her ear. "I will always be on top. I will always be the dominant one and no one can control me." Naomi moved away from Blanc's ear and found herself suckling on Blanc's neck, leaving small hickeys and love bite here and there. Blanc winced and gasped with each of Naomi's bite of affection. Then, Naomi sat up and guided her member to Blanc's entrance and forcibly thrust herself in. "And I won't be gentle this time." As Naomi thrust herself hard, Blanc was panting and moaning in pleasure.

"Naomi… Naomi, I'm… I'm about to come." Blanc whimpered.

"M-Me too, Blanc. Let's… come together." Naomi said.

With one last thrust, Naomi and Blanc come with ecstasy. Naomi filled up the condom while Blanc squirted all over the bed, reverting back to her human form. Naomi released herself from Blanc and flopped back onto the bed, Blanc slowly following and crawling to Naomi's side. Blanc rested her head onto Naomi's shoulder, Naomi wrapped her arm around Blanc and patted her head. Both of them were cuddling with satisfaction. Blanc smiled, "That was amazing, Naomi. I'm glad we understand our feelings for each other."

Naomi gulped, "Blanc about that…" Naomi looked at Blanc, "I know this horrible to say and I feel really guilty about saying this but I can't accept your feelings. My feelings are already for someone else. I love… I love IF."

"Oh…" There was a disappointed look on Blanc's face. "So that means…"

Naomi sighed, "I just let my urges and desires take over and we just had sex filled with lust. I'm sorry I took advantage of you and toyed around your feelings. Please, don't hate me."

Blanc stared at Naomi, who had a guilty look on her face, for a moment. Then, she leaned over and kiss Naomi on the lips. Naomi's eyes widen, "I don't hate you, you dummy. I love you too much to hate you. Besides, that moment we had together, you were mine and mine alone." Blanc nuzzled Naomi again, "You will always hold a special place in my heart, even though your heart belongs to someone else."

Naomi smiled at Blanc and gave her a peck on her head, "Thank you, Blanc. You'll always be a great friend to me." And with that, Naomi and Blanc closed their eyes and slept on the bed together.

 **Woohoo another chapter done. If you are wondering if I will do a sex chapter with the twins, HELL NO. I don't lewd the lollies and never will. Anyway, thank you for reading this story and I hope you still supporting me. Keep up the reviews, comments, and favorites as well as the follows. NepNeko out.**


End file.
